My Little Pony: Torneo Del Poder
by Magnetron997
Summary: Dos seres muy poderosos llamados 'Zeno-sama' deciden organizar un torneo de fuerza entre 8 universos para no estar aburridos, los universos que pierdan en el torneo serán aniquilados, Celestia, Luna y Cadance avisaran a Twilight para que reúna 10 guerreros para participar en el torneo, donde pelearan contra otras caricaturas que son los universos 2, 3, 4, 6, 9, 10 y 11.
1. Capitulo 1: La Reunion de Zeno-Sama

Palacio de Zeno

En una enorme casa flotante encima de una extraña criatura en forma de medusa, con la palabra Zeno en la parte frontal de la escrita en japonés, ahí se encontraban dos seres de apariencia pequeña y frágil, pero en realidad poseían poderes inimaginables para cualquier mortal, ambos estaban sentados en sus respectivos tronos jugando un juego de mesa especial, el tablero que estaban usando estaba lleno de planetas que empujaban con sus dedos para que se estrellaran entre ellos, cada vez que dos planetas chocaban se podían escuchaban los gritos de terror y desesperación de los habitantes mientras los planetas explotaban dentro del tablero, a pesar de esto los dos dioses estaban aburridos porque no sabían de qué otra manera divertirse.

"Esto ya no es tan divertido como antes" dijo Zeno-Sama.

"Si, hay que hacer otra cosa" respondió Zeno.

"Deberíamos ver cómo están todos los universos".

"Tienes razón si" entonces uno de los Zenos cerraría su puño causando que el tablero de planetas desapareciera, el segundo rey del todo aparecería una bola de cristal de la cual comenzaría a emitir sonidos extraños.

"El universo 1 siempre ha sido el que tiene mejor nivel de mortales" comento Zeno-Sama.

En la bola de cristal se vería uno de los planetas del universo 1, ahí se encontraba una ciudad bastante grande, los dos Zenos mirarían a los habitantes de la ciudad caminar normalmente en sus rutinas, aunque lo que llamo la atención de ambos fue a un hombre bastante fuerte volando por la ciudad, capa y botas rojas, traje azul y lo que más lo caracterizaba era que en su pecho estaba escrito la palabra 'S'.

"Ese sujeto se ve bastante fuerte" dijo Zeno.

"Si, creo que su nombre es Superman" respondio Zeno-Sama.

"El universo 2 tiene también personas bastante fuertes" comento Zeno.

Entonces la bola de cristal proyectaría el planeta Tierra del universo 2, ahí verían que una boda de mortales se estaba celebrando en una playa de un pequeño pueblo llamado 'Ciudad Playa', ahí había una enorme montaña con la figura de una mujer extendiendo sus brazos, en la boda se encontraba un niño con una extraña gema en su estómago, una mujer delgada piel azul con traje parada junto con otra mujer más pequeña de piel morada, todos se encontraban bastante felices por la boda que estaba por ocurrir, pero ambos Zenos se percataron que a unos cuantos kilómetros de la tierra se encontraban dos naves espaciales en forma de mano, una era color amarillo y la otra azul.

"Ese universo es muy extraño" dijo Zeno.

"¿Qué hay del universo 3?" pregunto Zeno-Sama.

"No hay nada interesante".

Ambos mirarían que una nave estaría viajando por el espacio del universo 3, dentro de la nave estaban un grupo de niños, el primero tenía una enorme cabeza y su pelo terminaba en punta, ambos dioses dejarían de ver ese universo centrándose en el siguiente que era el universo 4.

El planeta tierra del universo 4 tenía algo muy peculiar, sus mortales más fuertes estaban situados debajo del mar, ambos Zenos mirarían una ciudad donde los peces caminaban como los humanos normales, las cosas interesantes se encontraban en un restaurante de comida rápida donde trabajaban solo tres animales marinos, un cangrejo como el dueño, un pulpo y una esponja como empleados, al otro lado se encontraba un animal terrestre viviendo en una cúpula submarina donde acostumbraba hacer experimentos.

Decidieron mirar los habitantes del universo 5, ahí se estaba celebrando un evento muy especial, el evento consistía en que varios individuos lucharan entre ellos, los dioses del todo observarían la pelea entre un erizo humanoide de color azul llamado 'Sonic' con la capacidad de correr a altas velocidades, el oponente era otro erizo de color negro con una mirada desafiante en su rostro llamado 'Shadow', esto llamaría poderosamente la atención de los reyes del todo porque aparentemente jamás habían visto algo como así, pero antes de averiguar sobre eso seguirían viendo a los otros universos.

El universo 6 tenía humanos con un aspecto que diferenciaba al resto de universos, los humanos tenían tonos de piel de distintos colores como azul, rojo, blanco, gris, verde, amarillo, morado, etc. La ciudad principal del planeta tenía una gran escuela llamada 'Canterlot High', a la cual cientos de estudiantes entraban y salían de esta normalmente, a pesar de esto, a los dos les parecería un universo muy aburrido por lo que pasaron a observar al universo 7.

El universo 7 tenía muchas similitudes con el universo 6 ya que eran universos gemelos, ahí existían los mismos habitantes del universo 6, solo que la mayor diferencia es que no son humanos los que habitan ese universo, los mortales eran Ponies, Unicornios, Pegasos, Alicornios, dragones y demás criaturas extrañas, en el pasado un mortal de ese universo había puesto en peligro 8 universos, aunque los dos Zenos no lo recordaban, ahí había tenido un pequeño avance en su nivel de mortales pero aun así se consideraba uno de los universos más débiles.

El universo 8 era uno de los mejores valorados por Zeno-Sama, los mortales eran de diferentes especies nunca antes vistas en otros universos, ahí existía una empresa de artefactos para villanos llamada 'Black Hat Organization' dirigido por un poderoso mortal que era un villano en su universo, no había nada interesante por ver así que pasaron al siguiente universo.

De todos los 12 universos, el universo 9 era considerado el que tenía el peor nivel de mortales, el planeta tierra de dicho universo tenía un enorme cráter en la parte superior, hace muchos años hubo una guerra que acabo con todos los humanos dando nacimiento a una criatura muy temible llamada 'Lich' la tierra estuvo durante un tiempo en constante radiación haciéndola inhabitable, en todo es tiempo criaturas mutantes comenzaron a desarrollar inteligencia reclamando las ciudades destruidas por la guerra, la mayoría de criaturas viajaron a una gran isla llamado 'Ooo' el ultimo humano vive en esa isla junto con su mejor amigo que es un perro amarillo.

"Hmmm, el universo 9 sigue siendo demasiado débil" dijo Zeno.

"Si, me sorprende que aun siga existiendo si, el universo 10 tiene cosas interesantes" respondio Zeno-sama.

El planeta más importante del universo 10 se llamaba 'Mewni' ahí habitaban dos razas diferentes entre ellos, los 'Mewmanos y los monstruos', dentro de los Mewmanos existe una familia real llamada 'Butterfly' dicha familia tiene la capacidad de usar una magia muy poderosa con ayuda de una varita mágica, en estos momentos la reina de ese reino se encontraba desaparecida por lo que su hija era la que se encargaba del reino.

Pero las cosas que ocurrían en el universo 11 eran muy increíbles, la tierra estaba siendo atacada por un ser poderoso cuya apariencia era como un triángulo de color amarillo, un sombrero y una corbata de lazo negra, sus brazos y las piernas eran del mismo color, pero lo que más lo caracterizaba era que tenía un solo ojo, ese ser estaba destruyendo un pequeño pueblo llamado 'Gravity Falls' junto con su grupo de amigos monstruos.

Los dos dioses miraron lo que ocurría en el universo 12, en el planeta tierra de ese universo tenia diversas ciudades de las cuales estaban habitadas por humanos normales como los del universo 1, en una de las ciudades más importantes existía un edificio bastante alto de la cual tenía escrito la palabra "Stark Industries" de ese edificio saldría un hombre que usaba una armadura de alta tecnología dirigiéndose hacia un enorme nave en el cielo, ambos dioses volverían a ver al evento que se estaba celebrando al universo 5 porque estaban intrigados en saber de qué se trataba.

"Daishinkan, necesito que vengas" dijo Zeno.

Un hombre de baja estatura, ropa y piel azul claro, cabello blanco, un triángulo naranja grabado en el pecho de su ropa, zapatos blancos y un circulo azul arriba de su cabeza camino hacia los dos reyes del todo quienes le habían hablado, cuando llego con ambos comenzó a hablarles.

"¿Qué se les ofrece, Zeno-sama?".

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntaron ambos dioses al mismo tiempo.

"Es un evento que los mortales celebran en algunos universos, se llama torneo" dijo Daishinkan.

"¿Torneo? ¿Eso es divertido?" preguntó Zeno.

"Si, el propósito de celebrar ese tipo de eventos divierte a los espectadores".

"¿Por qué te interesa tanto sobre eso?" pregunto Zeno-Sama.

"Podríamos celebrar algo así, reunir a los universos con nivel de mortales más bajo" respondio Zeno.

"Yo tenía pensado en borrarlos y quedarnos con los mejores universos".

"Pienso que sería una forma de divertirnos" respondió el pequeño dios.

"Hmmm, es cierto, eso suena muy divertido" dijo Zeno-Sama.

"Tenemos que avisar a los universos participantes" comento Zeno.

"Avisare a los representantes de todos los universos que se presenten en su palacio para hablar sobre el torneo que ustedes celebraran" dijo Daishinkan, entonces aparecería un bastón en sus manos, en la parte de arriba del bastón se encontraba una bola negra de la cual emitirá un destello verde.

"¡Atención universos, Zeno-Sama quiere que sus respectivos representantes vengan a su palacio para hablar de un asunto importante!" dijo Daishinkan causando que su mensaje llegara a dichos universos.

* * *

"Universo 1"

"Planeta Desconocido"

En un extraño planeta se encontraba un hombre desnudo de piel azul estaba meditando en una pequeña roca, cuando recibió la llamada de Daishinkan.

"Dr. Manhattan...se le solicita en la casa de Zeno-sama inmediatamente" dijo Daishinkan con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"...Estaré ahí...pronto" dijo el Dr. Manhattan con una voz serena y calmada, después de avisar al Dr. Manhattan, Daishinkan fue a avisar al universo 2

* * *

"Universo 2"

"Órbita De La Tierra"

Dos naves en forma de mano de color azul y amarillo se aproximaban a la tierra para combatir a un grupo de rebeldes quienes últimamente habían causado muchos problemas en el planeta natal de los mortales que piloteaban las naves, en la nave amarilla se encontraba una mujer de una gran estatura, su piel era amarilla como su nave, su rostro notaba un gran felicidad por que estaba a punto de enfrentarse a los traidores de su planeta de origen, entonces recibiría una señal proveniente de la nave azul.

"¿Que ocurre Diamante azul?" pregunto la mujer.

"Tendremos que posponer la invasión a la tierra Diamante amarillo" dijo Diamante azul desde su nave.

"¿De que estas hablando?" pregunto Diamante amarillo.

"Acabo de recibir una señal, debemos irnos".

"¿De quién se trata?".

"Es...*Glup*...es del Gran Daishinkan".

"¡QUE!" exclamo Diamante amarillo con un gran terror.

"Si, quiere nos reunamos en la casa de Zeno-sama".

"¡Detén la nave!" dijo Diamante amarillo, ambas naves se detendrían a punto de entrar en la tierra, Diamante azul sacaría un pequeño botón que los reyes del todo les habían dado para llegar inmediatamente a su palacio en caso de alguna reunión, Diamante azul también sacaría un boto similar, cuando todo estaba listo ambas presionaron el botón despareciendo del lugar mientras sus naves se quedan estacionadas.

* * *

"Universo 3"

"Lugar desconocido"

En un extraño planeta se encontraban un humano hablando con uno de sus amigos haciendo algunos chistes y bromas entre ellos, riéndose del asunto, ese humano había creado a todo el universo 3 con autorización de Zeno-Sama, su nombre era 'Ultra Lord'.

"Si, no estaba seguro de que hacer en ese momento" dijo el hombre con mucha seguridad.

"¿Qué harás ahora?" preguntó el amigo de Ultra Lord.

"Aun no sé a dónde viajar" respondio Ultra Lord.

En ese momento el transmisor de Ultra Lord comenzaría a sonar repetidas veces, el hombre buscando entre los bolsillos de su pantalón sacaría un extraño dispositivo viendo el mensaje que estaba escrito sobre la reunión, de inmediato su rostro feliz había cambiado a uno preocupado, antes de que pudiera continuar de hablar, presionaría algunos números en su transmisor desapareciendo del lugar, confundiendo de gran manera a su amigo con quien estaba hablando.

* * *

"Universo 4"

"Castillo Del Rey Neptuno"

En el fondo del mar del planeta tierra en el universo 4, había un enorme castillo del cual vivía un dios importante llamado Neptuno, quien se encontraba hablando con su hijo Tritón sobre como castigar a los mortales debido a que ese era su trabajo, hace bastantes años Neptuno había encerrado a su hijo en una isla porque él se negaba a castigar a los mortales del fondo del mar, después de un tiempo su hijo escapo con la ayuda de una esponja amarilla y una estrella de mar rosada, pero fue gracias a eso que Neptuno y su hijo lograron reconciliarse, actualmente los dos se encontraban hablando como padre e hijo, hasta que la esposa de Neptuno apareció con una mirada aterrada en su rostro.

"¿Qué ocurre cariño? ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada?" pregunto Neptuno.

"Acabo de recibir una llamada del espejo mágico, debemos irnos ahora".

"Cálmate mama" dijo Tritón.

"Hijo, estaremos fuera por un par de horas" comento la reina.

"¡Habla ya! ¿Quién nos ha llamado?" dijo Neptuno.

"El Gran Daishinkan" respondio la reina.

"¡AAAAHHHH!" grito Neptuno con terror en su voz "Ve por los collares de respiración para la superficie, nos vamos en este momento" dijo Neptuno corriendo con su esposa fuera de la habitación dejando muy confundido al joven Tritón.

* * *

"Universo 5"

"Laboratorio Del Dr. Eggman"

"Seré breve con usted porque tengo prisa, Zeno-sama quiere verlo en su palacio Dr. Eggman, es una llamada urgente así que vaya inmediatamente" dijo Daishinkan.

"De acuerdo" respondio Eggman con voz seria, ya que él siempre se ha sentido un poco molesto de que dos seres con apariencia débil como Zeno-sama, pudiera poseer de un poder sorprendente, tuvo que suspender sus planes de construcción de máquinas para vencer a su enemigo, saco un aparato con un pequeño botón rojo, lo presiono y se teletransportó de su laboratorio.

* * *

"Universo 6"

"Canterlot High"

En la escuela los estudiantes caminaban entrando a los salones de clases y hablando entre ellos como cualquier otro día, en la oficina de la Directora Celestia se encontraban ella y su hermana hablando sobre algunos eventos que estaban interesadas en realizar para así recaudar fondos para mejor la escuela Canterlot.

"Podríamos realizar una segunda batalla de bandas" comento la Directora.

"Es buena idea, pero me parece que deberíamos realizar algo más original" respondio la Sub-Directora Luna.

"¿Tienes algo en mente que pueda funcionar?" pregunto Directora Celestia.

"Si, que te parece si hacemos-" entonces de manera inexplicable ambas mujeres desparecerían sin dejar rastro.

* * *

"Universo 7"

"Castillo Canterlot"

La princesa Celestia se encontraba caminando por los pasillos hablando con la princesa Luna y la princesa Cadance, la razón fue porque Luna había tenido pesadillas sobre algo malo que estaba a punto de pasar sobre Equestria, algo que podría poner en peligro a todo su universo.

"¿Aun no sabes que peligro se aproxima, hermana?" preguntó Celestia.

"No, aunque tengo un mal presentimiento" respondio ella.

"Deberíamos tomar esta advertencia como algo serio" comento Cadance.

"No deberíamos precipitarnos antes de tiempo, tal vez se trate de simples pesadillas" respondio Celestia.

"Deberíamos hablar con Twilight acerca de esto" dijo Cadance.

"Si, vayamos a su castillo, debe de estar ahí" dijo Luna.

"Princesas...necesito decirles algo" comento un guardia del castillo quien caminaba hacia las tres Alicornios con un rostro asustado.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosos?" preguntó Celestia.

"Acabo de recibir un mensaje de alguien, quiere que vayan a un lugar específico" respondio el guardia aun nervioso.

"¿A dónde?" pregunto Luna.

"El palacio de Zeno-sama" respondio el guardia.

"¿¡QUE!?" gritaron las tres princesas con un gran terror.

"Zen...Zeno-sama" dijo una asustada Cadance.

"¡El dios más poderoso de los 12 universos!" decía Luna con temor.

"¿Quiere vernos?" dijo Celestia con miedo y confusión.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no" decía Cadance.

"Vamos, tenemos que ir a su palacio o se puede molestar" dijo Celestia comenzando a correr junto con Cadance y Luna.

* * *

"Universo 8"

"Mansión de Black Hat"

Dentro de esa enorme casa estaba el líder de la organización Black Hat sentado en su escritorio observando un holograma de Daishinkan, quien tenía un mensaje para él.

"Hmph ¿Zeno-sama quiere que todos nos reunamos?" pregunto Black Hat con voz seria y amargada como el solía hablar.

"Así es, quiere tratar un asunto importante con todos los universos, su presencia es muy importante" respondio el holograma de Daishinkan.

"¡Agh!...tenia cosas que hacer hoy...pero iré inmediatamente" respondio Black Hat a regañadientes.

"Gracias por su compresión Lord Black Hat, se le estará esperando en el palacio de Zeno-sama" dijo Daishinkan.

"¡Si, si, si!...ya lo sé!" dijo Black Hat desviando la mirada y cortando la comunicación con el holograma de Daishinkan.

* * *

"Universo 9"

"Dulce Reino"

"Zeno-sama quiere hablar de un asunto importante con usted, le pido que vaya a su palacio inmediatamente" dijo Daishinkan a través de un holograma que la Dulce Princesa había construido especialmente para anuncios como este.

"De acuerdo, iré inmediatamente" dijo la Dulce Princesa.

"Muy bien, la veremos ahí" dijo Daishinkan cortando la comunicación.

"Rayos esto realmente es serio, será mejor que me prepare" dijo Bonnibel caminando hacia su habitación para estar preparada cuando llegue al palacio de Zeno-Sama, se puso su ropa que usa normalmente para asuntos importantes y fue a buscar el botón que la llevaría al palacio de Zeno-sama, después de tomarlo, oprimió el botón desapareciendo.

* * *

"Universo 10"

"Castillo Butterfly"

El rey River estaba bastante deprimido porque su esposa, la reina Moon, había estado desaparecida durante varias semanas sin tener noticias de ella, justo en ese momento el mensaje de Daishinkan apareció en el espejo mágico de River, al ver el mensaje de reunión no lo pensó dos veces, fue corriendo a buscar a su hija, la princesa Star Butterfly, le explico que necesitaba que viniera con el urgentemente a ver a alguien importante, Star no sabía a qué se refería su padre, él le dijo que lo sabrá cuando lleguen, ambos fueron a la habitación de los reyes, ahí River comenzó a revisar en los cajones que estaban al lado de la cama el botón que los llevaría al palacio de Zeno-sama.

"Aquí está" dijo River sacando el botón.

"¿Podrías decirme a donde vamos?" dijo Star confundida.

"No hay tiempo de explicar hija, tenemos que irnos inmediatamente".

"Espero que me expliques cuando lleguemos".

"Toma mi hombro" dijo River, la chica tomaría el hombro de su padre, River presionaría el botón causando que los dos desaparecieran.

* * *

"Universo 11"

"Futuro"

"Es un placer verlo de nuevo, Gran Daishinkan" dijo el Bebe tiempo, el último hijo de una raza de gigantes que manipulan el tiempo, él se encontraba hablando con Daishinkan sobre la llamada de los reyes del todo.

"Usted sabe muy bien sobre cómo se comporta Zeno-Sama si lo hacen esperar" comento Daishinkan con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"No se preocupe, estaré ahí en este momento" dijo el Bebe tiempo cortando la comunicación con Daishinkan, un soldado de la patrulla del tiempo se acercaría a él.

"¿Se siente bien?".

"No, ya sabía que esto ocurriría con siglos de anticipación, me temo que nuestro universo corre un gran peligro.

"¿Qué va hacer?" volvió a preguntar el soldado.

"Por el momento viajare al palacio de Zeno-Sama para confirmar lo que predije" comento el Bebe tiempo.

"¿Pero qué hay de la amenaza de Bill Cipher en el presente?".

"Dejemos eso pendiente, ahora debo irme" dijo el Bebe tiempo, después el símbolo de su frente comenzaría a brillar de un color azul intenso, despareciendo del lugar.

* * *

"Universo 12"

"Planeta Desconocido"

En ese planeta se estaba llevando a cabo una extraordinaria batalla entre super héroes y villanos de la tierra en ese universo, vigilados por una entidad cósmica conocida como 'Beyonder', todo estaba saliendo bien segundos los planes de esa entidad cósmica, cuando de pronto recibió la llamada de Daishinkan de la reunión, aunque el Beyonder pudiera ser mas fuerte que Zeno-sama, no se ha rebelado contra el porque el rey de todo tiene invulnerabilidad a toda clase de ataques sin importar que le superen en poder, sin que los peleadores se dieran cuenta se teletransportó a la casa de Zeno-sama.

* * *

"Planeta de Zeno-sama"

Dentro del enorme palacio de ambos dioses del todo, los representantes de los universos 2, 3 y 4 aparecieron en el lugar, Diamante amarillo, Diamante azul, miraron con desprecio a Neptuno y a su esposa porque no se llevaban muy bien, Ultra Lord mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro por esa situación, la Directora Celestia y la Sub-directora Luna aparecieron al lado de Ultra Lord, ambas mujeres estaban muy confundidas por estar en un lugar que jamás habían visto en sus vidas.

"¿Donde estamos?" dijo Directora Celestia.

"Oh...ya deberían de saberlo, estamos en el palacio de Zeno-sama, el dios más poderoso de los 12 universos" dijo Ultra Lord.

"Agh! ¿unas simples humanas en un lugar importante como este?" dijo Diamante amarillo con desprecio.

"Que decepcionante es el universo 6" comento Diamante azul con el mismo desprecio.

"Ah jajaja, descuiden, ellas son Diamante amarillo y Diamante azul, son gemas poderosas del universo 2...aunque son un poco amargadas" respondio Ultra Lord entre risas.

Ambas mujeres no comprendían lo que estaba pasando, "¿Universo 2?" pregunto la Directora Celestia confundida.

"¡Claro!...existen 12 universos, ellas son del universo 2, yo soy el representante del universo 3, ustedes fueron elegidas por Gran Daishinkan como representantes del universo 6, la verdad es que nunca habíamos tenido contacto con su universo en muchos años" dijo Ultra Lord con una voz calmada y feliz.

En ese momento la vista de los tres se vio interrumpida cuando vieron a la princesa Bonnibel aparecer en el lugar junto con otro individuo que tenía apariencia de un dulce redondo, baja estatura y vestido como mayordomo, al lado de ellos aparecieron el rey River y su hija Star Butterfly, para la mayor sorpresa para ambas mujeres fue ver como aparecieron la princesa Celestia, la princesa Luna y la princesa Cadance al lado de los representantes del universo 9.

"¡Se parecen mucho a nosotras!" dijo la Sub-directora Luna sorprendida.

"Creo que son del mundo de Twilight, cuando vino en el baile de otoño y la batalla de bandas, la que está a su lado debe ser la contraparte de Cadance" respondio la Directora Celestia señalando con su dedo a la Alicornio .

Luna inmediatamente se percato de la presencia de sus contrapartes humanas, sorprendiéndose también, "Hermana, mira somos nosotras, deben ser del mundo al que Twilight viajo a recuperar su corona de Sunset Shimmer" susurro la princesa Luna.

"...Ya me di cuenta...oye tengo buen cuerpo" dijo Celestia con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro mirando a su contraparte humana.

"¡Tch! no deberíamos hablar de eso...además yo soy la que tiene mejor cuerpo de las dos" respondio Luna un poco molesta.

"Parece que no estoy con ellas" comento Cadance.

En ese momento la Dulce princesa se acerco a las tres princesas con una sonrisa en su rostro, "Hace mucho que no nos vemos Celestia" dijo Bonnibel

"Je...hola de nuevo Bonnibel" respondio Celestia.

Mientras ellas hablaban, vieron como apareció Black Hat y su ayudante el Doctor Flug delante de ellas, Celestia, Luna, Cadance y Bonnibel no les agradaba mucho Black Hat debido a su personalidad amargada y egoísta con los demás.

"Umm, ¿jefecito...cree que fue buena idea dejar a Demencia y a 505 a cargo de su mansión?" pregunto Flug un poco nervioso.

"¡Por supuesto idiota!...solo estamos aquí por la reunión, ¡me desagradan todas estas criaturas repulsivas!" exclamo Black Hat refiriéndose a los demás representantes de los universos.

"¡Hmph!...a mi también me da gusto verlo Black Hat" dijo Celestia con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Ni se te ocurra hablarme asquerosa criatura!" exclamo Black Hat, molesto.

Después de eso Beyonder, Dr. Manhattan y el Dr. Eggman aparecieron dentro del enorme palacio, "¡Vaya! ¿quien es el hombre desnudo?" pregunto la Directora Celestia a Ultra Lord un poco incomoda.

"El es el Dr. Manhattan...es un ser bastante poderoso, pero no es malvado" respondio Ultra Lord.

"¿Quienes son los otros dos?" pregunto la Sub-directora Luna.

"El hombre gordo se llama Eggman, es un super genio del universo 5 y un villano, no hay seres importantes en ese universo, al menos no que Zeno-sama conozca así que decidió que el fuera el representante del universo 5, el otro se llama Beyonder y es representante del universo 12, es probable que su poder se igual o mayor que el de Zeno-sama, aunque el rey del todo es inmune cualquier ataque sin importar de quien se trata," explico Ultra Lord.

"¿Quien es Zeno-sama?" pregunto la Sub-directora Luna.

"Es el dios mas poderoso de todos los universos, nose que edad tenga pero se que el creo a los 12 universos y toda la vida que ahí en ellos, eso nos incluye a nosotros" respondio Ultra Lord sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres.

"Parece que el bebe feo esta aquí" dijo Diamante amarillo con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro haciendo que Ultra Lord y las dos mujeres miraran hacia enfrente.

En ese momento apareció el representante del universo 11, el Bebe tiempo y el patrullero del tiempo Blendin Blandin , quien comenzó a mirar a las tres Alicornio porque existía cierta hostilidad entre el universo 7 y el universo 11, pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Daishinkan apareció en el lugar provocando que el resto de representantes dejaran de hablar entre ellos, posteriormente se arrodillarían ante la presencia de Daishinkan, la Directora Celestia y la Sub-directora Luna al ver esto, harían lo mismo que todos los demás para no tener problemas, una vez que todos mostraron sus respetos, Daishinkan comenzaría a hablar.

"Les agradezco que hayan llegado a tiempo, el motivo de su reunión es por un mensaje de su majestad, Zeno-sama" dijo Daishinkan, en ese momento los dos poderosos dioses aparecerían en el lugar, cuando la Directoria Celestia y la Sub-directora Luna vieron a los dos dioses, se sorprenderían por el aspecto infantil que tenían.

"Gracias por venir, si" dijo Zeno muy feliz.

"Si, gracias por venir" respondio Zeno-sama también muy feliz.

"Hemos visto algo en el universo 5 que se llama torneo, queremos celebrar algo así con los universos que tienen un nivel de mortales más bajo" explico Zeno.

"Daishinkan les explicara el nivel de mortales que tiene cada universo ¿si?" dijo Zeno-sama.

"Gracias por sus palabras, el nivel de mortales se ha basado con el nivel de fuerza ademas de la cantidad de planetas habitados, el universo 1 es el superior con una calificación de 8.1 en la clasificación de Zeno-sama".

"Eso es gracias al excelente trabajo que hay con los heroes del universo 1" dijo Dr. Manhattan con voz seria y calmada.

"El universo 12 es el segundo mejor valorado con 7.9 en nivel de mortales" dijo Daishinkan.

"Perfecto" dijo Beyonder.

"Los universo están con un nivel similar de 7.6 y 7.2 respectivamente" dijo Daishinkan.

"¡Ja!...no me extraña eso jaja!" exclamo Black Hat orgulloso al escuchar eso.

"¡Hmph! eso se debe al excelente trabajo que hice como representante del universo 5" dijo Eggman cruzándose de brazos.

"Solo eres un simple gordo que le gana un erizo azul, ademas los inventos y maquinas de Black Hat Organization son mejores que los tuyos" susurro Black Hat causándole molesta a Eggman.

"Esos son los universos mejores valorados, por lo tanto estarán exentos de participar en el torneo" dijo Daishinkan alegrando a los representantes de esos universos.

"¿Y cual es el plan de Zeno-sama con los demás universos?" pregunto el rey River.

"Bueno, ustedes escucharon que Zeno-sama quiere organizar un torneo con sus universos de menor nivel de mortales, el máximo de guerreros es de 10, pueden ser de las especies que ustedes quieran, pueden ser gemas" dijo Daishinkan mirando a Diamante amarillo y azul, "Animales marinos" dijo Daishinkan mirando al rey Neptuno y su esposa, "También pueden participar Ponies, seres de dulce o humanos" dijo Daishinkan mirando a Celestia, a Bonnibel, a la Directora Celestia y al Bebe tiempo.

"¿Cuál será la arena donde lucharan los combatientes?" pregunto Ultra Lord.

"Justamente estaba a punto de decir eso, miren esto" dijo Daishinkan mostrado un holograma de la arena de combate, era bastante enorme y tenía forma de un trompo con un pilar en el centro.

"Es bastante grande" comento la Dulce princesa.

"¿Cuánto tiempo duraran los combates?" pregunto Diamante amarillo.

"Sera alrededor de 100 'Taks'" respondio Daishinkan.

"¿100 Taks?" dijo la Directora Celestia confundida.

"Son 48 minutos en horario terrestres" respondio Ultra Lord.

"¿100 Taks? ¿Eso no hará eternos los combates?" comento el rey River.

"No debe preocuparse por eso, porque los 80 peleadores lucharan al mismo tiempo" respondio Daishinkan impactando a los representantes de todos los universos.

"Ah...¿Cuáles son las reglas?" pregunto la Directora Celestia.

"Zeno-sama creo cuatro reglas específicas en este torneo, la primera es que no se puede matar al oponente, la segunda es que el uso de objetos para curarse queda totalmente prohibido, la tercera es que para vencer a un oponente deberá ser sacado de la pista, la cuarta consiste en que una vez fuera de la pista no se puede ayudar al resto del equipo, cuando los 100 Taks terminen, el pilar central descenderá hasta el nivel del suelo, el universo con el mayor número de participantes será el ganador" explico Daishinkan.

"¿Eh...qué ocurrirá con...los universos que se queden sin guerreros?" pregunto la princesa Luna un poco nerviosa.

"...Zeno-sama cree que hay demasiados universos para observar, así que ha decidido que los universos que se queden sin guerreros...sean borrados" dijo Daishinkan causando una cara aterrorizada a todos los presentes.

"¡Borrados!" exclamo Diamante amarillo asustada.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" dijo Dr. Eggman.

"¡Esto no es bueno!" susurro la esposa de Neptuno.

Todos estaban asustados con esta situación menos Black Hat "¿Los universos exentos no serán borrados verdad?" pregunto Black Hat con voz calmada.

"Así es por lo tanto no deberán preocuparse...otra cosa que quisiera decirles es que los representantes de universos no pueden participar" comento Daishinkan.

"Disculpe" dijo River.

"¿Si? ¿Desea decir algo?" respondio Daishinkan.

"Ella es mi hija, Star, ella no representa al universo 10, solo me acompaña porque mi esposa está ausente, ¿eso significa que no puede participar?" comento River.

"En ese caso si solo lo acompaña tiene permiso de participar" respondio Daishinkan.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para reclutar a los 10 guerreros?" pregunto Bebe tiempo.

"El tiempo que me tomara construir la arena de combate será de 40 horas terrestres, significa que tienen suficiente tiempo para reunir a sus guerreros" respondio Daishinkan.

"Esto será complicado, a quienes podríamos reclutar con 40 horas" susurro River.

"Yo, Marco, Tom, Hekapoo, Omnitraxus, Rhombulus, Kelly, Eclipsa, después buscamos a los otros 2 guerreros" susurro Star a su padre.

"¿Habra algún premio para el universo que gane?" pregunto Dulce princesa.

"Zeno-sama ha decidido que el universo ganador le pedirá un deseo a 7 reliquias muy antiguas llamadas 'Super Esferas Del Dragón'...eso sera un premio justo" respondio Daishinkan.

"Excelente" susurro Bonnibel muy feliz.

"Eso será todo por hoy, buena suerte cuando busquen guerreros" dijo Daishinkan chasqueando sus dedos provocando que los representantes desaparecieran devuelta a sus universos.

"Es una lastima que los universos perdedores desparezcan" susurro Dr. Manhattan desapareciendo

"Espero no tener que reclutar a las gemas traidoras" dijo Diamante amarillo desapareciendo junto con Diamante azul.

"Conozco a unos habitantes de la tierra que serán buena opción" comento Ultra Lord desapareciendo del lugar con su sonrisa feliz.

"La verdad no sé qué hacer...esto será un problema" comento el rey Neptuno mientras regresaba a su universo.

"Me alegra saber que no participare...odiaría tener que hablar con Sonic para reclutarlo como guerrero" dijo Eggman regresando a su universo

"Hablaremos con Sunset Shimmer para que piense que hacer con esta situación" dijo la Directora Celestia despareciendo con su hermana.

"¿Que hacemos Celestia?" pregunto la princesa Luna.

"Le diremos a Twilight sobre esto, ella sabrá que hacer" dijo Celestia regresando junto con Luna y Cadance a Equestria.

"¡Jejeje!...sera genial ver como estas escorias desaparecen" dijo Black Hat con una sonrisa malvada desapareciendo junto con Flug.

"Finn sabrá que hacer con esta situación, le diré cuando llegue" comento Bonnibel despareciendo junto con su acompañante.

"Ya sabemos a quienes reclutar así que no debemos preocuparnos" dijo Star regresando a Mewni con River.

"...No tengo otra opción, tendré que convencer a Bill Cipher para que reúna sus mejores monstruos para participar" dijo Bebe tiempo en sus pensamientos desapareciendo del lugar.

"Continuare con mi espectáculo" susurro Beyonder regresando a su universo.

 _Finalmente...se ha anunciado el torneo del poder...todos los universos participantes están nerviosos por saber que guerreros reclutar, Celestia quiere contarle a Twilight sobre este acontecimiento, ¿Quién reclutara Twilight para el torneo del poder?_


	2. Capitulo 2: Reclutamiento Para El Torneo

"Universo 7"

"Castillo Canterlot"

Las tres princesas aparecieron en su castillo después de tener esa aterradora reunión con Zeno-sama, la situación en la que se encontraban era crítica, aunque tenían 40 horas para reclutar a los 10 guerreros para el torneo de poder, no sabían a quienes reunir, Celestia y Luna se encontraban muy nerviosas por saber cómo solucionarían esta situación.

"Esto es malo" dijo Celestia.

"Debemos tranquilizarnos, tengo una idea para reunir a los diez guerreros" comento Luna.

"¿Cuál es tu idea?" pregunto ella.

"Hablemos con Twilight, cuando le contemos sobre el torneo, sabrá a quienes reclutar" comento Luna.

"Yo iré al Imperio de Cristal para hablar con Shining Armor, estoy segura que cuando le cuente sobre lo que está pasando participara" dijo Cadance.

"Es tu esposo, dudo que se niegue" dijo Luna con un tono burlón.

"Ha, ha, ha, nos vemos" dijo Cadance con una sonrisa en su rostro, después alzo sus alas y se alejó del castillo por una de las ventanas.

"Vamos hermana" dijo Celestia quien también había alzado sus alas.

"Ya voy" respondio Luna quien comenzó con su hermana hacia Ponyville para hablar con Twilight.

"Espero que esto no signifique nuestro fin, aunque no me molestaría morir siempre y cuando este con mi hermana" decía Luna en sus pensamientos mientras volaban hacia el castillo de Twilight, pero Celestia seguía preocupada por el destino que su universo, es muy probable que si los guerreros que traigan no son lo suficientemente fuertes.

* * *

(38 Horas Para el Torneo)

"Universo 4"

"Castillo de Neptuno"

Dentro de la enorme fortaleza del rey Neptuno, se encontraban varios guerreros atlantes que fueron llamados por el rey para demostrar su fortaleza para participar en el torneo, pero los guerreros que se presentaban no lograba impresionar a Neptuno, poco a poco los soldados que iban apareciendo decepcionaban más al rey, esto continuo por alrededor de tres horas hasta que finalmente se acabaron todos los soldados, Neptuno comenzó a desesperarse porque las horas eran valiosas.

"¡Arrgh! Ninguno de estos soldados es bueno para el torneo" decía Neptuno llevando sus manos a la cara de desesperación.

"Cariño tranquilízate, aún tenemos treinta siete horas para que inicie el torneo" comento la esposa en un intento de calmarlo.

"Ya lo sé, pero quiero prepararlos lo antes posibles" respondio el rey.

"Ah, padre" dijo el joven Tritón.

"Ahora no hijo, el tiempo es valioso en estos momentos" respondio Neptuno.

"Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos decirle a esa esponja amarilla que me libero de la jaula en aquella isla, tal vez el conozca a alguien que participe en el torneo" explico Tritón, esto haría reflexionar a Neptuno inmediatamente, recordaría que esa esponja podría ayudarle a conseguir buenos participantes para el torneo.

"¡Tienes razón!" exclamo Neptuno.

"Como pudimos a olvidar a esa pequeña esponja, debemos ir a donde trabaja" dijo la esposa de Neptuno.

"Entonces no perdamos el tiempo, di que preparen el carruaje, vamos a Crustáceo Cascarudo" dijo Neptuno tomando su tridente dirigiéndose hacia la salida del castillo.

"Excelente trabajo Tritón, gracias a ti nuestro universo tiene una oportunidad para salvarse" dijo la reina abrazando a su hijo.

"Gracias mama, ahora vayámonos" dijo Tritón caminando a la salida.

* * *

(Treinta cinco horas para el torneo)

"Universo 6"

"Oficina de la Directora Celestia"

En esa oficina se encontraban ambas mujeres, ya que habían citado a Sunset Shimmer y el resto de sus amigas para discutir sobre a quién reclutar para el torneo de poder, Sunset se encontraba sorprendida por esta situación peligrosa.

"Wow...jamas pensé que existieran seres con ese clase de poder" dijo Sunset mirando hacia el suelo.

"Entendemos que estas un poco preocupada, pero necesitamos que tú y tus amigas participen en el torneo" dijo la Directora Celestia.

"Aunque también necesitamos que convenzas a tres estudiantes más para participar, ustedes pueden elegirlos pero lo más importante es que sean fuertes" explico la Sub-Directora Luna.

"Aaahh...no estoy segura sobre quien más pueda participar" respondio Sunset.

"¿Qué te parece si le decimos a Flash Sentry?" dijo Pinkie Pie apareciendo desde el techo.

"No te ofendas cariño, pero dudo que Flash sea bueno luchando" respondio Rarity.

"No tenemos otra opción" comento Applejack.

"Podríamos decirle al amigo de Flash, recuerdo que su nombre es…Sandalwood" comento Sci-Twi.

"El no pelea" comento Rainbow Dash.

"Bueno, no tenemos nada que perder, ademas el objetivo es que quien mantenga mas guerreros gana" respondio Sci-Twi.

"También hay que decirle a Bulk Bíceps, es muy fuerte" comento Fluttershy.

"Entonces está decidido, vayan a decirles sobre el torneo, el destino de todo el universo depende de ustedes" dijo la Directora Celestia.

"Si" dijeron las siete chicas al mismo tiempo, después de eso dejarían la oficina para buscar a los chicos que necesitaban para el torneo.

* * *

(Treinta horas para el torneo)

"Universo 7"

"Castillo de Twilight"

A fuera del enorme castillo se encontrarían la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna hablando con Twilight sobre que deben de reclutar a 10 guerreros antes de que inicie el torneo del poder, la princesa de la amistad se encontraba sorprendida por lo que le decían ambas princesas, ella jamás había pensado de la existencia alguien tan supremo como lo era Zeno-sama.

"Es por eso que te necesitamos" comento Luna.

"Zeno-sama...pensé que era una vieja leyenda de un libro" dijo Twilight sorprendida.

"Yo también creía eso hace muchos años, pero necesitamos tu ayuda" dijo Celestia.

"Pero yo nunca he participado en algo como esto" respondio Twilight muy preocupada.

"Twilight...nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que no te gusta, pero en estos momentos necesitamos de tu ayuda, si no participas nuestro universo corre el riesgo de ser borrado, si eso llega a ocurrir nosotras, tu, tus amigos y tu familia desaparecerán para siempre" dijo Celestia con mucha tristeza, estas palabras harían reflexionar a Twilight sobre su participación en el torneo.

"De acuerdo, participare en el torneo" dijo Twilight alegrando a ambas princesas.

"Gracias Twilight" respondio Celestia.

"¿Que necesitan que haga?" pregunto la princesa de la amistad.

"Necesitamos que reclutes a tus amigos, a Starlight y a otro pony que tu quieras" respondio Luna.

"¿Que no faltaría un guerrero?" dijo Twilight confundida.

"Cadance se está encargando de reclutar a tu hermano para participar" respondio Celestia.

"...Bien, entonces si estoy en lo correcto debo hablar con Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, y con Spike, debo convencerlos de participar, después iré con Starlight para que ella se encargue de reclutar al último guerrero, puedo hacerlo princesas, confíen en mi" dijo Twilight con una mirada de confianza en su rostro.

"Suerte Twilight, el destino del universo 7 esta en tus cascos" dijo Celestia dándole un abrazo a Twilight.

"Vamos hermana, debemos preparar todo para irnos" dijo Luna, ambas princesas se irían volando del lugar, Twilight no perdió el tiempo y partió a buscar a sus amigos para hablar sobre el torneo.

* * *

(Veinte nueve horas para el torneo)

"Universo 10"

"Castillo Butterfly"

En el interior del castillo estaba Star Butterfly frente a los guerreros que iban a participar en el torneo al lado de su padre, los guerreros eran su mejor amigo Marco Diaz, el segundo guerrero era su actual novio, el príncipe del inframundo Tom Lucitor, la alta comisión de magia que estaba conformada por, Hekapoo, Rhombulus y Omnitraxus, una gran guerra llamada Kelly, la antigua reina Eclipsa, el viejo amigo de Star, un monstruo llamado Sapotoro, el ultimo guerrero aun no lo habían encontrado.

"Hmmm, aún nos falta un guerrero, debemos darnos prisa, aunque falta 29 horas para que comience el torneo, hay que estar preparados ¿tienen alguna sugerencia para el ultimo guerrero?" preguntó Star.

"¿Qué te parece decirle a Jackie?" pregunto Marco.

"Ella es cool...pero no sabe pelear, ¿alguien más?" dijo Star.

"¿Glossarick está descartado?" pregunto Tom.

"Si, definitivamente" respondio Star.

"¿Ludo?" dijo Sapotoro.

"...No..." dijeron los demás al mismo tiempo.

"Debe ser alguien que conozcamos y que sea fuerte" comento Star.

"¿Qué les parece ese lagarto que trato de destruirlos?" pregunto Eclipsa con interés.

"¿Toffee? Aunque esa idea suena prometedora, él está muerto" respondio Star.

"Existe una forma de traerlo a la vida por medio de un hechizo especial que yo invente" comento Eclipsa.

La princesa Star estaría muy pensativa con este plan que era muy arriesgado, pero después de pensarlo por unos minutos, respondio "….. Bien, ¿que necesitas?" pregunto Star seriamente a Eclipsa.

"Sus restos" respondio ella.

"Ven conmigo" dijo Star haciendo que Eclipsa la siguiera, dejando a los demás con mucha intriga.

* * *

(Veinte tres horas para el torneo)

"Universo 7"

"Ponyville"

"¿Que dices?" pregunto Twilight quien estaría hablando con Rainbow Dash sobre el torneo.

"¿Bromeas? Claro que voy a participar, eso suena muy genial" respondio la joven Pegaso.

"Perfecto, ya convencí a Applejack, Pinkie, Spike, y Fluttershy para participar" dijo Twilight.

"¿Cómo convenciste a Fluttershy...a ella no le gusta pelear?" preguntó Rainbow.

"Le dije que no era necesario que luchara, solo importa mantenerte en pie hasta el final" respondio Twilight.

"¿Quién más falta?" pregunto Rainbow Dash.

"Falta Starlight y Rarity, además le diré que escoja a alguien que ella quiera" respondio la princesa de la amistad.

"Recuerdo haberla visto en el spa de Ponyville junto con Trixie y Rarity" comento Dash.

"Hmmm, ¿dices que también está con Trixie?" preguntó Twilight.

"Si, ¿hay algo malo en eso?" dijo Rainbow.

"No, de hecho ahora ya sé quién será el décimo guerrero" dijo Twilight muy feliz.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Rainbow.

"Voy a buscar a Trixie, Starlight y Rarity, te veo en el castillo Canterlot en 23 horas" después de eso Twilight levantaría sus alas, dirigiéndose al spa de Ponyville, por su parte Rainbow partió hacia Canterlot.

* * *

(Veinte horas para el torneo)

"Universo 11"

"Pirámide de Bill Cipher"

"Así que...un torneo de fuerza" comento Bill Cipher un poco interesado.

"Así es, este evento fue organizado por el Zeno-sama, ya deberías de conocerlo" dijo el Bebe Tiempo, quien estaba acompañado por un gran número de soldados de la patrulla del tiempo.

"Si lo conozco, escuche que su poder es tan grande que es capaz de desparecer todas las realidades" comento Bill.

"Necesito que reúnas a nueve de tus mejores monstruos para que participen en el torneo" dijo Bebe Tiempo.

"Espera un momento, ¿que pasa si me niego a participar?" dijo Bill con una voz burlona.

"Entonces nuestro universo perderá fácilmente y seremos borrados de la existencia, te advierto que ni siquiera tu podrás salvarte de ese destino" dijo Bebe Tiempo muy seriamente.

"Puedo evitar eso viajando a otro universo antes que sea destruido, además no hay nada de ese torneo que me interese" respondio Bill.

"Ni siquiera te interesa el premio que obtendrá el ultimo guerrero en pie" estas palabras del Bebe Tiempo llamarían la atención de Bill Cipher.

"Hmmm, ¿qué clase de premio?" pregunto Bill con interés.

"Hay 7 esferas especiales que están esparcidas por los universos 6 y 7, una vez reunidas se debe invocar a un dragón gigantesco el cual puede cumplir cualquier deseo, se llaman las Super Esferas Del Dragón, algo que debes saber es que un deseo de esas reliquias es más poderoso que un deseo del tiempo" después de esto la mente de Bill comenzaría a llenarse de varias ideas sobre el deseo que podría pedir con las Super Esferas Del Dragón.

"Hmmm, entonces si deseo gobernar todos las realidades…¿podrá cumplirlo?" pregunto Bill, Bebe Tiempo se sentiría muy preocupado sobre esa pregunta.

"Si, podrá cumplirlo" respondio el.

"Ohhh, jajajaja, acepto" dijo Bill mientras reía maniáticamente provocando muchas desconfianza en Bebe Tiempo.

"Reuniré a los nueve mejores monstruos que tengo, te esperare cuando nos vayamos, después me encargare de ese odioso de Stan Ford Pines, mientras dejare que Gideon se encargue de Dipper y sus amigos" dijo Bill Cipher mientras salía de la pirámide, él Bebe Tiempo se fue junto con el resto de la patrulla del tiempo hacia el futuro, él Bebe Tiempo estaba bastante nervioso porque Bill podría significar una gran amenaza si llegaba a ganar el torneo de poder.

* * *

(18 horas para el torneo)

"Universo 7"

"Spa de Ponyville"

"¡Bueno!, me sorprende que existan seres así" dijo Starlight refiriéndose a los dos Zeno-sama y a Daishinkan.

"¿Quieres que la gran y poderosa Trrrixie, participe en un torneo de magia?" decía la Unicornio azul.

"En realidad es un torneo de fuerza, aunque está permitido usar magia" comento Twilight.

"Ahhh, no sé...¿qué dices Trixie?" preguntó Starlight.

"Me gusta la idea, te imaginas los nuevos hechizos que pueda probar" comento Trixie muy emocionada.

"¿Qué hay de ti Rarity?" preguntó Twilight.

"Aunque la idea me parece aterradora...si se trata de proteger nuestro universo, entonces participare" respondio Rarity.

"Excelente, aún tenemos algo de tiempo para dormir" comento Twilight.

"¿Dormir?" preguntó Starlight.

"Necesitamos descansar para tener muchas energías cuando vayamos a pelear" dijo Twilight comenzando a caminar con las 3 unicornios hacia la salida del spa.

"¿Sabes cómo serán los participantes de los demás universos?" preguntó Trixie.

"La verdad no, pero la princesa Celestia me dijo que serán de una gran variedad de especies" respondio Twilight.

"Aunque debo admitir que estoy un poco nerviosa" comento Starlight.

"Descuida, imagina que es un simple juego" respondio Twilight.

"Así es Starlight, tu y yo venceremos a cualquiera que se interponga" comento Trixie dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro de Starlight, mientras ellas se alejaban del Spa, nose percataron de que una pony sospechosa había escuchado la conversación, la noche comenzó en todo Equestria, causando que la princesa de la amistad y el resto de los participantes que ella eligió se quedaron a dormir en el castillo Canterlot para irse en la mañana.

* * *

(12 minutos para el torneo)

"Al día siguiente"

"Castillo Canterlot"

A las afueras del enorme castillo se encontraba una gran multitud de Ponies que se habían enterado sobre la existencia del torneo de poder, el objetivo de esta reunión de ciudadanos de Canterlot, era para desearles buena suerte a los diez guerreros que irían hacia el lugar de celebración del torneo, mientras que dentro del castillo estaban los 10 guerreros que estaban despidiéndose de sus familiares en caso de que ellos perdieran el torneo.

"¿Están seguros de que no quieren que me quede?" preguntó Applejack a sus hermanos y a su abuela.

"Si, estamos seguros" dijo la abuela Smith.

"Vamos Applejack, demuestra lo fuerte que es nuestra familia" comento Apple Bloom, esto dibujaría una sonrisa en la cara de Applejack dándole un enorme abrazo a su familia.

"Cuídate Rarity" decía Sweetie Belle abrazando con fuerza a su hermana"

"Descuida cariño, volveré pronto" respondio Rarity.

"¡Deséame suerte Maud!" dijo Pinkie muy feliz dando pequeños saltos alrededor de su hermana.

"Mucha suerte" dijo Maud Pie con el tono de voz sin emoción que era característico de ella.

"Adiós queridos animales, prometo que no tardare mucho" después que Fluttershy dijera esas palabras, todos sus animales la abrazarían causando mucha felicidad en ella.

En ese momento la princesa Celestia, la princesa Luna y la princesa Cadance aparecerían en el lugar, aunque Cadance tenía una cara muy preocupada,

"¿Pasa algo malo?" preguntó Twilight.

"Aaaahh...Shining Armor no participara" dijo Cadance nerviosamente.

"¿¡QUE!? ¿¡Por qué!?" exclamo Twilight sorprendida y nerviosa.

"Tiene un dolor de estómago muy fuerte, no puede pelear" respondio Cadance.

"¡OH NO! ¿¡Que hacemos ahora!?" preguntó Twilight.

"Tal vez tenga la solución a eso" dijo una voz femenina familiar para los presentes.

Todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a alguien que les trajo recuerdos amargos del pasado.

"¡Chrysalis!" exclamo Rainbow Dash enojada.

"¡Ja! parece que aún no me han olvidado" dijo Chrysalis sarcásticamente.

"¿Que estás haciendo aquí?" pregunto Trixie confundida.

"Me hice pasar por un pony en el Spa y escuche su conversación sobre el torneo, me llamo la atención así que ayer me infiltre en el castillo del Imperio de Cristal disfrazada como uno de los guardias, y puse ciertas sustancias en la cena de Shining Armor para poder participar" explico Chrysalis.

"¡Tú fuiste!" afirmo Cadance enojada.

"Si...y como no pueden ir al torneo sin 10 guerreros...no tienen otra opción más que reclutarme...JA, JA, JA, JA" dijo Chrysalis mientras se reía maniáticamente.

"¡JAMAS!" grito Twilight furiosa.

"¡JA!...no tienen otra opción, si estoy en lo correcto solo faltan 4 minutos para que el torneo comience" dijo Chrysalis.

"...Tiene razón" dijo Celestia seriamente.

"¿Que?" dijo Twilight confundida.

"No tenemos suficiente tiempo para buscar a alguien mas...tendremos que confiar en Chrysalis...aunque sea una mala idea" dijo Celestia mirando con desprecio a Chrysalis.

Twilight se sentía sorprendida de esas palabras de la princesa Celestia, "Pero-".

"¡No hay tiempo, quedan 2 minutos para el torneo!" exclamo Luna tratando de calmar a todos.

"Yo...¡aaahh!...esta bien, ¡pero no confió en ti! ¿¡escuchaste!?" dijo Twilight muy molesta.

"¡Jejeje! De acuerdo" susurro Chrysalis.

Después de esa pequeña discusión entre ellos, Celestia les diría a todos que la acompañaran hacia el balcón del castillo donde estaría toda la multitud de Ponies.

"¡Atención súbditos!" dijo Luna llamando la atención de toda la multitud.

"Dentro de unos minutos nos iremos de Equestria para llegar a un reino muy lejano llamado Munokai, estaremos fuera durante 48 minutos, nuestro objetivo será ganar un torneo en el cual la supervivencia de nuestro universo está en juego" dijo Celestia causando que algunos Ponies comenzaran a murmurar muy nerviosos.

"No se asusten, los guerreros que hemos elegido han salvado Equestria en varias ocasiones, les aseguro que esta será una de esas" comento la princesa Cadance.

"Así es, les suplico que en el tiempo en que estemos fuera no se desate el pánico" dijo Luna.

"Quiero que muestren mucho apoyo en que nuestro universo gane el torneo del poder" dijo Celestia causando que la multitud comenzara a sentirse feliz, entonces todos los Ponies, Pegasos y Unicornios comenzarían a gritar de felicidad, se podían escuchar palabras de apoyo que salían de la multitud, esto dibujaría una sonrisa en la princesa Celestia y el resto de los 10 guerreros excepto Chrysalis.

"Se tomaron esta noticia bastante bien" comento Twilight.

"Es hora de irnos" comento Cadance, entonces los 10 guerreros del universo 7 formarían un círculo, entonces Celestia miraría al cielo y diría lo siguiente.

"Daishinkan-sama, ya estamos listos".

"De acuerdo, los traeré enseguida" dijo la voz de Daishinkan la cual todos en Canterlot la escucharían.

En ese momento los diez guerreros y las tres princesas Alicornio se elevarían en el cielo mientras eran rodeados por un aura extraña, la multitud vería asombrada sobre como los guerreros que participarían en el torneo flotaban.

"¡Mucha suerte!" grito Scootaloo hacia Rainbow Dash, ella la miraría por unos segundos, sonriéndole.

"¡Recuerden que los estaremos esperando!" dijo Apple Bloom.

Después de unos segundos los 10 guerreros y las tres princesas desparecerían, la multitud se quedaría callada al ver esto, el resto de los familiares de los guerreros entrarían al castillo para esperar el regreso de los guerreros del universo 7.

Finalmente...los guerreros del universo 7 han sido reunidos, con la gran sorpresa de que Chrysalis también forma parte del equipo, ahora se han dirigido hacia el lugar donde el torneo de poder va a celebrarse, aunque todo parece marchar bien, hay muchas dudas acerca de Bill Cipher ¿Sera capaz el universo 7 de ganar el torneo por la supervivencia?


	3. Capitulo 3: El Inicio Del Torneo

"Reino De La Nada"

Mientras los guerreros del universo 7 apenas se estaban reuniendo en Canterlot, en el reino de Munokai donde se celebraría el torneo del poder, se encontraban los representantes de los universos 1, 5, 8 y 12 estaban reunidos observando la resistencia de la plataforma, Dr. Eggman pisaba el suelo dándose cuenta de la enorme resistencia que tenia la arena de combate.

"¡Vaya! debo admitir que esto es muy resistente, ¿pero podrá resistir durante el torneo?" dijo Eggman sorprendido y confundido, quien estaba siendo acompañado por sus 2 robots, Orbot y Cubot.

"EL Gran Sacerdote hizo un buen trabajo" dijo Dr. Manhattan con voz serena y calmada.

"¡Tch! Es un diseño demasiado simple" comento Black Hat nada impresionado quien estaba acompañado por sus asistentes, el Dr. Flug, Demencia y 505.

"Tonterías Black Hat, es un buen diseño" dijo Beyonder.

"Les agradezco que hayan venido" dijo Daishinkan desde el cielo.

"Oh, es el Gran Sacerdote" dijo Eggman mientras el resto de sus compañeros hacían una pequeña reverencia.

"Disculpe Gran Sacerdote, ¿Donde esta Zeno-sama?" dijo Beyonder.

"Zeno-sama esta descansando antes de que comience el torneo" respondio Daishinkan.

"Ok" dijo Beyonder.

"Escuche que les preocupa que la arena de combate no resista" comento Daishinkan.

"Ah...no, no, despreocúpese" respondio Eggman un poco nervioso.

"Si quieren pueden hacer una pequeña demostración, ademas Zeno-sama estará aburrido hasta que empiece el torneo" dijo Daishinkan.

Esta propuesta le facinaria a Black Hat, Beyonder y Dr. Manhattan y caminaron hacia enfrente.

"Me parece una excelente idea, le demostraremos a Zeno-sama nuestro gran poder" dijo Black Hat con mucha confianza en su voz.

"Si se trata de ayudar yo también lo haré" dijo Dr. Manhattan caminando junto con Beyonder.

"Usaremos las reglas del torneo" dijo Beyonder levantando la guardia.

"¿Usted no peleara con ellos Dr. Eggman?" dijo Flug.

"El resultado es obvio" respondio el.

Los 3 representantes estaban separados uno del otro, esperando la indicación de Daishinkan.

"¡...A PELEAR!" grito Daishinkan con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En ese momento los 3 representantes comenzarían a luchar a una gran velocidad, Black Hat disparo 2 rayos de energía que impactarían sobre Beyonder y Dr. Manhattan los cuales serian destruidos por ambos, Dr. Manhattan usaría sus poderes para levantar trozos del suelo de la arena de combate y se los arrojo a Beyonder pero el esquivaría fácilmente los bloques del suelo, la intensa lucha estaba provocando grietas y daños severos en algunas partes de la arena de combate mientras los demás observaban en las gradas de la plataforma, los ojos de Black Hat disparian un intenso rayo de energía que impactaría sobre el cuerpo del Dr. Manhattan pero el crearía un escudo con sus poderes que bloquearía el ataque.

Dr. Manhattan dispararía un poderoso rayo azul desde su mano hacia sus 2 contrincantes, Black Hat respondio ese ataque con una bola de energía oscura, mientras que Beyonder uso sus dos manos para disparar un rayo de energía cósmica de color blanco, los 3 ataques se dirigían a toda velocidad para impactarse entre ellos, después de unos segundos los 3 ataques colisionarían causando una potente explosión levantando una intensa nube de humo, la explosión también había causado un fuerte agujero en la plataforma donde estarían los 3 representantes de sus universos un poco cansados por la pelea.

"Muy bien, eso es suficiente" dijo Daishinkan haciendo que se detuvieran.

"Bien, ¿que le pareció nuestra pelea?" pregunto Black Hat.

"Estuvo excelente, me ayudaron a ver puntos en la plataforma que necesitan ser reforzadas, les pido que por favor reparen la arena de combate" dijo Daishinkan impactando a los 3 representantes de sus universos.

"¿¡Que!?" dijo Beyonder confundido.

"Así es, ya que yo estaré muy ocupado abriendo los portales mientras los demás universos llegan, ademad de que el señor Discord del Universo 7 vendrá a ayudarlos" respondio Daishinkan.

Los 3 se sintieron sorprendidos y nerviosos porque ahora debían restaurar las partes de la plataforma que destruyeron, Black Hat, Dr. Manhattan y Beyonder miraron al suelo un poco frustrados mientras el pilar central se partía a la mitad y caía lentamente hacia el suelo causando un fuerte estruendo mientras Eggman observaba con una mirada feliz y sarcástica a sus 3 compañeros en la plataforma.

* * *

Después de algunos minutos después de esa batalla, los guerreros del universo 7 aparecerían en la plataforma dándose cuenta de que habían algunos bloques de la plataforma flotando, todos comenzarían a mirar su entorno, Twilight y Fluttershy eran las que estaban más sorprendidas por lo que veían sus ojos.

"¿Esto es el reino de la nada?" dijo Twilight muy impresionada.

"Increíble" comento Rarity.

"Ya no estoy tan segura de esto" dijo Fluttershy un poco nerviosa.

"Descuida, estaré contigo durante todo el torneo, no te pasara nada" respondio Rainbow Dash.

"Ammm, gracias" dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Parece que todavía está en construcción" comento la princesa Celestia.

"¿Que están haciendo Black Hat, Dr. Manhattan y Beyonder?" pregunto Cadance.

"Deben de estar terminando de construir la plataforma" respondio Celestia.

"Celestia mira ahí arriba, ¿ese de ahí es Discord?" pregunto Luna causando que Celestia mirara hacia las gradas, para sorpresa de ambas hermanas, se dieron cuenta de que efectivamente el que estaba arriba era Discord, él estaba levantando con su magia los bloques faltantes para terminar la arena de combate colocándolos en su lugar.

"El Gran Sacerdote debió ponerlo a terminar la plataforma mientras el traía a los universos, la verdad es que no es mal arquitecto ja, ja, ja," decía la princesa Cadance entre risas.

"Puedo escuchar todo lo que dicen" dijo Discord bastante irritado por el trabajo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" dijo Fluttershy.

"El Gran Sacerdote me pidió que terminara la arena de combate junto con ellos mientras el traía a los demás universos" respondio Discord desde las gradas mientras colocaba los bloques.

"¿Te quedaras a ver el torneo?" preguntó Twilight.

"No, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en casa, ahora cállense y déjenme terminar".

"Miren chicas, los demás universos están llegando" comento Spike haciendo que todos miraran hacia su derecha, viendo como los universo llegaban.

"Mira las caras de Diamante Amarillo y Azul, parece que están enojadas" comento Luna burlonamente.

"Creo que esos 10 guerreros son las gemas rebeldes de las que nos contaron" respondio Celestia.

"¿Esos son animales marinos?" pregunto Applejack mirando a los guerreros del universo 4.

"Si, aunque esos no parecen ser animales" dijo Rainbow Dash mirando a dos humanos con trajes de super héroes de edad avanzada.

"¡Chicas miren esto!" exclamo Pinkie haciendo que todos se acercaran a ella, para su sorpresa verían el enorme vacío que existía.

"Es una larga caída" comento Shining Armor un poco nervioso por su medio a las alturas.

"Por suerte Twilight, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy tienen la capacidad natural de volar, pueden ayudar a los que están cayendo" comento Cadance.

"¿Por qué ese anciano puede volar?" pregunto Rainbow Dash mirando hacia uno de los guerreros del universo 9 que era un anciano de barba enorme, una corona dorada con tres gemas rojas y piel azul claro.

"Porque su barba cumple la función de alas como ustedes" respondio Celestia.

"Parece que el universo 3 ya llego" comento Luna.

"¿Los robots están permitidos?" preguntó Cadance, refiriéndose a tres máquinas que estaban junto a un científico de baja estatura con un bastón en las manos.

"Creo que si" respondio Celestia.

"¡Twilight!" grito una voz femenina llamando la atención de Twilight, cuando ella miro en dirección de la voz, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Sunset Shimmer y el resto de las chicas de Canterlot High las cuales caminaban hacia ella.

"¡Sunset!" exclamo Twilight de felicidad corriendo hacia ellas.

La princesa Celestia se quedaría sorprendida de volver a ver a su antigua alumna después de haberla visto cuando fue a buscar ayuda con algo que ocurría en el universo 6, Twilight y las chicas de Canterlot se darían un gran abrazo al volverse a ver, inmediatamente el resto de Ponies del universo 7 se quedarían sorprendidos de ver a sus contrapartes humanas, a excepción de Chrysalis, Starlight, y Spike, pero cuando el reencuentro parecía bastante feliz, Celestia se acercó lentamente a Sunset Shimmer, ella se quedaría un poco pasmada y nerviosa de ver a su antigua maestra por segunda ocasión.

"Es un gusto verte de nuevo Sunset Shimmer" dijo Celestia con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Lo mismo digo maestra Celestia" respondio Sunset con la misma sonrisa.

"¿Cómo has estado? ¿El universo 6 es un buen hogar?" preguntó Celestia.

"¡Si!...debo admitir que es hermoso".

"Me siento muy orgullosa de ti" dijo Celestia mientras sus ojos brillaban.

"Gracias" respondio Sunset con un poco de lágrimas en sus ojos, entonces ambas se darían un gran abrazo mientras que el resto solo las miraban con rostros contentos.

"Oye, Twilight" dijo Rarity del universo 6.

"Si" respondio ella.

"Ya viste quien está en nuestro equipo" dijo ella apuntando a Flash Sentry quien estaba hablando con Sandalwood.

"¡Oh! ¡Es Flash Sentry!" dijo Twilight mientras se sonrojaba de la emoción, Chrysalis miro a Flash y una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en su rostro.

"Hermana, ya tenemos que subir a las gradas" dijo Luna a Celestia, la cual seguía abrazando a Sunset Shimmer, para separarse unos segundos después.

"Ya debo irme, te deseo la mejor suerte" dijo Celestia comenzando a volar junto con Luna.

"Lo haré, te lo prometo" comento Sunset con una sonrisa más grande en su rostro.

"Chicos, recuerden que deben trabajar en equipo" dijo Cadance despidiéndose del equipo.

"Jejeje, lo tendré en consideración" dijo Chrysalis sarcásticamente poco antes de que Cadance volara hacia las gradas.

"Supongo que ustedes también vienen con la Directora Celestia y la Sub-Directora Luna" comento Twilight a Sunset.

"Si, El señor Ultra Lord del universo 3 les ayudo a subir a las gradas, ya sabes que ellas no pueden volar" respondio Sunset.

"Es bueno vernos..." en ese momento una fuerte presencia dejaría sin aliento a Twilight y Sunset haciendo que miraran hacia el pilar central.

"¿¡Qué es eso?!" exclamo Twilight muy asustada, entonces la silueta de los guerreros del universo 11 aparecerían, todos eran monstruos y demonios vestidos de manera extraña, aunque su vestimenta daba la impresión de no ser intimidantes, la realidad es que son el universo más peligroso, la atención de ambas mujeres se vería en el triángulo humanoide que estaba en el medio del resto de monstruos, el cual aunque no tenía boca, se podía percibir que estaba sonriendo diabólicamente.

"Ah, ah, ah, Twi...Twilight, puedes sentir lo mismo que yo" dijo Sunset asustada.

"Si, ese tipo se ve muy peligroso, creo que deberíamos..." en ese momento ocurrirá algo inesperado.

"¡Hola!" dijo Pinkie Pie mientras se acercaba a Bill Cipher y sus monstruos dando pequeños saltos.

"¡Pinkie, no!" dijo Twilight.

"¿A quien se le ocurrió traer comida aquí?" dijo Bill Cipher con mucha molestia.

"No digas tonterías, a ti se te ocurrió traer estas papas fritas, ni siquiera tienes boca para comerlas" dijo uno de los monstruos que acompañaba a Bill.

"¡Hola!" dijo Pinkie llamando la atención de los guerreros del universo 11.

"Disculpa, ¿quién eres tú?" pregunto Bill.

"¡Me llamo Pinkamena Dianna Pie del universo 7!" dijo la joven pony con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"Bien, escúchame Pinkamena, esto no es ningún tonto juego para venir a hacer amigos, cuando comience este torneo iremos a sacar a tu universo, después serán borrados por Zeno-sama lenta y dolorosamente y yo estaré ahí disfrutándolo, ¿entendiste caballo tonto?" dijo Bill Cipher con un tono de voz amigable pero que también notaba sarcasmo.

"¿...Eh?" respondio Pinkie con una cara triste con los ojos brillosos, inmediatamente regresaría con el resto de sus amigas con la cabeza agachada.

"¿Estas bien Pinkie?" pregunto Rainbow Dash.

"No tenía que ser tan grosero conmigo" dijo Pinkie un poco triste.

"Comprende que no todos son amigables en este torneo" respondio Rainbow.

"Sunset, necesito que vengas porque..." en ese momento Rainbow Dash del universo 6 se vería por primera vez con su contraparte de Equestria.

"Wow…" dijo Rainbow Dash.

"Wow…" dijo Rainbow Dash del universo 6.

"¿¡Quién eres tú!?" dijeron ambas Rainbow Dash al mismo tiempo.

"Soy Rainbow Dash" dijeron nuevamente ambas chicas.

"Ah, Rainbow debemos volver hacia donde están las chicas" comento Sunset tomando el brazo de Rainbow del universo 6, caminando hacia el resto de su equipo.

"Hmmm, no sabía que fuera tan fea en otro universo" comento Rainbow.

"Créeme, es igual a ti en todos los aspectos" dijo Twilight entre risas.

"¡Bueno, acabemos con esto!" exclamo Black Hat levantando los últimos bloques de la plataforma arrojándolos hacia los agujeros faltantes, algunos guerreros se apartarían del camino de los bloques flotantes, pero cuando los bloques estaban a punto de impactar en Bill Cipher, los bloques se desviaran entrando en los agujeros faltantes sin que Bill se moviera.

* * *

"¡Eso fue increíble!" dijo Luna impresionada.

"¿Crees que la plataforma resista?" preguntó Celestia a Discord.

"Por supuesto, está hecha con el material más resistentes de los 12 universos, creo que se llama 'Katchin Katchin'" dijo Discord.

"¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte?" preguntó Cadance.

"No, tengo algunas cosas que hacer en mi casa, pero les deseo suerte, no quisiera ver que desparecieran" comento Discord.

"Si perdemos tu también desparecerás" dijo Luna.

"Claro que no, soy un gran amigo del Gran Sacerdote y Zeno-sama, si Equestria es borrado yo me salvare" dijo Discord, después tronaría sus dedos despareciendo del lugar.

"…Dijo que él no desparecerá o fue idea mía" dijo Celestia con un tono de voz molesto y una sonrisa nerviosa.

"…Escuchaste bien, él se salvara" respondio Luna con el mismo tono de voz molesta.

* * *

En ese momento Daishinkan aparecería desde dentro del pilar central, el resto de los universos comenzarían a mirarlo, el daría el anuncio de que ambos Zeno-sama habían llegado, los dos pequeños dioses comenzarían a bailar y decir algunas palabras de alegría, estaban agradeciendo a los universos por haber llegado a tiempo con sus 10 guerreros, Daishinkan se colocaría en el centro de la arena y diría lo siguiente.

"Antes de continuar repetiré las reglas una vez más" dijo Daishinkan causando que todos le prestaran atención, "El torneo durara 48 minutos, matar y usar objetos curativos queda totalmente prohibido, para que algunos luchadores puedan combatir sin problemas, no se ha añadido una regla de prohibir armas, para derrotar a un oponente se deberá sacarlo de la pista, cuando el pilar central descienda hasta el suelo, el universo que tenga la mayoría de guerreros será el ganador" explico Daishinkan.

"La competencia se ve difícil" dijo Fluttershy.

"Descuida, yo te ayudare cuando sea necesario" comento Rainbow.

"Hmmm, gracias Rainbow Dash.

"La pista está terminada, y los guerreros de todos los universos ya están presentes" dijo Daishinkan,

"¡EL UNIVERSO 2!" exclamo Daishinkan presentando a ese universo, dicho universo estaba conformado en su mayoría por mujeres de distintas apariencia, entre ellos estaba un león rosa, esos guerreros eran **Garnet, Perla, Amatista, Steven, León, Connie, Peridot, Lapis Lasuli, Bismuto y Jasper.**

"¿Crees que sean peligrosos?" pregunto Applejack refiriéndose a la mujer más alta del universo 2 que tenía un casco amarillo en su cabeza.

"No lo se" respondio Starlight

"Sera mejor tener cuidado" dijo Twilight.

"¡EL UNIVERSO 3!" exclamo Daishinkan, el universo 3 estaba conformado por cinco niños de baja estatura que estaban dentro de una armadura de alta tecnología, un pequeño perro robotico, el siguiente era un científico de baja estatura el cual estaba acompañado por tres máquinas que el mismo había creado, los integrantes eran **Jimmy Neutron, Sheen, Carl, Goddard Cindy, Libby, Profesor Calamitous, Koitsukai, Panchia y Borareta**.

"¡EL UNIVERSO 4!" el cuarto universo estaba conformado por dos únicos humanos que eran superhéroes bastante conocidos en su planeta, una esponja con un traje especial que le permitía correr a altas velocidades, una estrella marina capaz de estirar su cuerpo y tomar fantásticas formas, un pulpo que podía lanzar lava caliente de su cabeza, un cangrejo capaz de dar poderosos golpes con sus pinzas, una computadora con ruedas para desplazarse y un hombre vestido de rojo y con la cabeza de una sus integrantes son **Carrerin, La Banda Elástica, Capitán Magma, Sireno Man, Chico Percebe, Man Ray, Don Cangrejo, y Karen.**

"¿Ese universo solo tiene 8 guerreros?" preguntó Starlight a Twilight.

"¿Uh? 1, 2, 3, 4...".

"Tiene razón" comento Applejack.

"¡¿Únicamente 8?!" dijo Rarity sorprendida.

"¿Qué significa esto?" dijo Spike.

"No creo que solo tengan 8, los otros 2 deben estar escondidos" dijo Rainbow Dash.

"¡EL UNIVERSO 6!" el cual estaba conformado por las contrapartes humanas de **Twilight** , **Rainbow Dash** , **Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity,** y Pinkie Pie, además de la antigua alumna de la princesa Celestia, **Sunset Shimmer** , el atleta **Flash Sentry** , el joven **Sandalwood** y por el musculoso **Bulk** **Bíceps** , todos los integrantes del universo 6 tenían miradas de confianza en su rostro, en especial Flash Sentry.

"¡EL UNIVERSO 7!" el universo 7 estaba conformado por las **Mane 6** , el dragón **Spike** , la joven aprendiz de Twilight y antigua enemiga de Equestria, **Starlight Glimmer,** la reina de los Changelings, **Chrysalis** , y por la gran y poderosa **Trixie,** Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, y Starlight mantenían sonrisas y miradas de confianza como sus contrapartes del universo 6.

"¡EL UNIVERSO 9!" ese universo estaba integrado por criaturas muy peculiares, existía un solo humano que parecía ser un niño, una mujer con cabello negro con dos marcas de mordedura en su cuello, el siguiente era el anciano que Rainbow Dash había mencionado, una mujer de piel naranja como Sunset Shimmer que tenía la capacidad de lanzar fuego, un perro amarillo con ojos grandes, una pequeña maquina llamada 'BMO' una criatura con la cabeza en forma de limón sosteniendo una espada sónica, un pingüino con habilidades especiales y una mujer cazadora de piel verde con arco y flechas del mismo color envuelta en una túnica.

"¡EL UNIVERSO 10!" estaba conformado por la capitana **Star Butterfly** , el humano experto en Karate **Marco Diaz** , el príncipe del inframundo **Tom Lucitor** , la experta en portales **Hekapoo** , el monstruo de gran fuerza **Sapotoro** , la guerrea **Kelly** , una criatura humanoide con apariencia de lagarto con traje de abogado llamado **Toffee** , la antigua reina **Eclipsa Butterfly** , un hombre con una cabeza en forma de cristal con manos de serpiente y capa, **Rhombulus** , y por el ser cósmico capaz de controlar todos los futuros alternos del universo 10, **Omnitraxus Prime**.

"¡POR ULTIMO...EL UNIVERSO 11!" dijo Daishinkan presentando al último universo en participar, el cual estaba conformado por el ser supremo **Bill** , una mujer demonio de color rosa con muchos cuernos en su cabeza, un monstruo con ojos de bolas de billar, una pequeña criatura con cabeza en forma de cerradura, una dentadura humana capaz de moverse con una gorra en la cabeza, un rombo con rostro de color gris, una criatura con apariencia similar a la de un toro con una cruz en la cabeza y el resto de amigos de Bill.

"Todos se ven fuertes" comento Spike.

"Que no te intimiden" dijo Rarity.

"Recuerden nuestra estrategia, hay que permanecer en equipo, cuando lleguen los enemigos los venceremos juntos, ¿entendido?" dijo Twilight.

"¡Ya sabemos!" dijo Rainbow Dash un poco molesta.

"Supongo que lo tendré en cuenta, aunque no te prometo nada" comento Chrysalis.

"Ah..." decía Twilight un poco nerviosa al ver esa respuesta de sus 2 compañeras.

"No tiene caso se los recuerdes a esas 2" susurro Starlight desviando la mirada

"Hmmm, ¿Rainbow Dash del universo 6 será fuerte?" dijo Rainbow.

"Si lo es" respondio Twilight.

"Me gustaría comprobarlo" comento Rainbow Dash.

* * *

"Cálmate Fluttershy, los demás universos nos subestimaran" dijo Rainbow Dash (U6) a su amiga porque tenía una mirada que mostraba miedo.

"Es que...todos se ven muy fuertes, no se si pueda pelear" dijo Fluttershy (U6) muy nerviosa.

"No se preocupen chicas" dijo Sunset.

"Oh querida...no dejo de sentirme un poco conmocionada con esto" dijo Rarity

* * *

"Todos parecen estar preparados" comento Luna.

"¡Universo 7! Recuerden trabajar en equipo para ganar" exclamo Celestia.

Dichas palabras llegarían a los odios de Diamante Amarillo, "Jajaja! ¿Celestia habla de trabajo en equipo? siento tanta vergüenza" dijo ella en voz alta.

"Argh…no soporto a esa mujer" dijo Celestia muy molesta.

"Cálmate, ya sabrá el poder del universo 7" comento Luna mientras fruncía el ceño.

"Zeno-sama, ¿ya puedo comenzar?" preguntó Daishinkan.

"¡Si, que ya empiece el torneo!" dijo Grand Zeno muy feliz.

"Rápido, rápido" dijo Zeno también feliz.

"Muy bien, ¡guerreros de todos los universos, prepárense!" exclamo Daishinkan.

Todos los guerreros del universo 7 se prepararon para su estrategia que trataba de trabajar en equipo, el universo 4, y 9 habían acordado trabajar juntos para derrotar al resto de participantes, Trixie miraba al universo 3 como su objetivo principal, Starlight enfocaría su atención con el universo 2, Rainbow Dash mantenía una mirada seria durante unos cuantos segundos, después sonreiría por lo que estaba por ocurrir.

"Se empieza el torneo de la fuerza!...¡A PELEAR!".

En ese momento todos los peleadores correrían hacia el centro de la plataforma, algunos estaban gritando antes de llegar a combatir, el guerrero 8 Ball (U11) dio un enorme salto conectando su puño con el de Garnet (U2), Cindy (U3) comenzaría a intercambiar golpes con Applejack (U6), a unos cuantos metros se encontraba la antigua reina Eclipsa (U10) lanzando un rayo mágico de color negro, el resto de guerreros comenzarían a pelear entre ellos causando un gran número de explosiones que cubrirían toda la arena de combate.

* * *

"¡Woooooah!" dijo Zeno impresionado.

"Woooooah!" dijo el otro Zeno igual de impresionado.

* * *

Las explosiones alcanzarían a los guerreros del universo 7 los cuales no se habían movido en lo absoluto, algunos comenzaron a cubrir sus ojos por el resplandor de las explosiones que las demás peleas estaban arrojando.

"¡Vaya!, esto es muy genial…oh, ahí está" dijo Rainbow Dash, después levantaría sus alas volando a toda velocidad alejándose del equipo.

"¡Rainbow Dash!" exclamo Twilight al ver la acción de su compañera.

"¡Oye tú! ¡Pelea conmigo!" dijo Rainbow hacia su contraparte humana del universo 6, quien se encontraría luchando con Finn del universo 9, ella miraría a su contraparte Pony quien se estaba dirigiendo a ella rápidamente.

"¡AAAHHH!" grito Rainbow Dash quien estaba a punto de llegar con su contrincante, pero en ese momento aparecería Carrerin (U4) el cual se interpuso en el camino de Rainbow Dash, ella se chocaría con el dándole varios golpes, él se cubriría con sus brazos pero no pudo evitar ser arrojado contra suelo gracias a una patada de Rainbow.

"¡Rainbow!, ¡trabajo en equipo!, ¡debemos trabajar en equipo!" exclamo Twilight en un intento de que su compañera regresara, en ese momento Starlight y Trixie comenzaría a correr en dirección al universo 2 separándose del equipo, Applejack correría hacia la derecha de Twilight en busca de un oponente, Pinkie Pie daría un enorme salto con una sonrisa en rostro separándose del equipo.

"¡Pinkie Pie!" exclamo Twilight una vez más, entonces Chrysalis comenzaría a caminar alejándose del equipo mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

"Yo también iré a divertirme un poco...ja, ja, ja, ja" dijo Chrysalis lanzando rayos azules de su cuerno a la derecha y a la izquierda.

"El...¿el plan?" dijo Twilight con cara confundida.

"No te preocupes querida, ya esperábamos eso de ellas" comento Rarity.

* * *

"El plan quedo en el olvido" dijo Cadance decepcionada.

"Uff, sabía que esto pasaría" comento Luna.

"...Todos hacen lo que quieren" dijo Celestia.

* * *

El resto de guerreros seguirían lanzando distintos ataques hacia sus enemigos, entre el humo que genero la explosión, apareció el Peridot (U2) dentro de un enorme robot verde que ella construyo.

"¡Veamos cuantos podrán soportar mi super ataque giratorio!" exclamo Peridot llena de orgullo.

Entonces ella comenzó a presionar botones dentro del robot, girando como si fuera un trompo a toda velocidad, los guerreros Finn Y Jake del universo 9 serian golpeados brutalmente por el robot de Peridot.

* * *

"¡¿Que?!...¿atacaron a Finn y a Jake antes de que se defendieran? ¡que horrible!" dijo la Dulce Princesa.

* * *

El robot de Peridot se dirigió hacia Sunset Shimmer quien estaba luchando contra 8-Ball del universo 11, ambos fueron tomados desprevenidos y fueron derribados por Peridot en su robot.

* * *

"¡Eso es impresionante pero injusto!" dijo la Directora Celestia impresionada por lo que estaba viendo.

"¡Ja, ja, ja, ja...las Peridots son muy eficientes con las maquinas" grito Diamante Amarillo sarcásticamente mientras veía como Peridot con ayuda de su robot golpeaba fuertemente a los guerreros Marco Diaz y Tom Lucitor del universo 10.

"Excelente idea fue traer a una Peridot" dijo Diamante Azul desde las gradas.

* * *

Pero en ese momento el brazo derecho del robot seria pisado fuertemente por el pie de Toffee del universo 10 quien dejara inservible al brazo robotico.

"¡No!" grito Peridot mientras veía como el brazo de su robot dejaba de funcionar.

* * *

"¡Oooohhhh! ¡increíble!" exclamo Rey River muy emocionado.

"¡Vaya...!" dijo David, el padre de Tom Lucitor y Rey del Inframundo, quien acompañaba a River en las gradas

* * *

Entonces la guerrera Princesa Flama del universo 9 también aplastaría el segundo brazo del robot de Peridot con una poderosa bola de fuego.

"¡Lo logre!" dijo Princesa Flama felizmente.

* * *

"¡SI! ¡eres genial Princesa Flama!"grito Bonnibel muy emocionada.

"¡Vamos, sigan así!" dijo Mentita, el mayordomo de Bonnibel

* * *

Ambos guerreros saltarían de los brazos del robot a direcciones opuestas mientras Peridot dentro de su robot caían al suelo, después de eso la Princesa Flama y Toffee se alejarían del lugar para luchar contra otros guerreros dejando sorprendidas a Diamante Amarillo y Diamante Azul.

"¡Peridot!" grito Steven del mismo universo 2.

* * *

Mientras todo sucedía, en la otra parte de la plataforma estaba Fluttershy (U6) quien estaba evitando en absoluto los combates ya que estaba muy nerviosa, cuando se disponía a cambiar de posición para ocultarse, fue derribada por León (U2) el cual comenzó a rugir a Fluttershy, asustándola.

"Ah, ah, espera" tartamudeo Fluttershy haciendo que León se detuviera.

"Grrrrrrrr" gruño León mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella.

"Por favor, no me gusta pegarle a los animales, vete" dijo Fluttershy con una voz baja y calmada.

"¡BUUUUARRRGHHH!" rugió el león con furia provocando en la cara de Fluttershy provocandole bastante enojo por varios segundos.

"...Bueno...¡Puedo hacer una excepción!" exclamo la niña golpeando el rostro del león con mucha fuerza arrojándolo varios metros, "Oh no…perdón, no era mi intención" dijo Fluttershy lamentándose por su acción.

"¡Cuidado!" exclamo Rainbow Dash (U6) quien advirtió a Fluttershy de la presencia del guerrero Rhombulus (U10) el cual lanzaría rayos mágicos para congelar a Fluttershy, la chica esquivaría los ataques con mucho dificultad.

"¡Quédate quieta!" dijo Rhombulus quien aún seguía lanzando rayos mágicos.

"Déjala en paz" dijo Rainbow Dash, comenzando a golpear a Rhombulus a una gran velocidad que él no podía seguir, después de unos cuantos golpes de Rainbow, ella arrojaría a su enemigo con una fuerte patada en el estómago.

"Gracias" respondio Fluttershy.

"Si sigues así te sacaran muy pronto, ven conmigo y no te separes" dijo Rainbow Dash.

"Si" respondio la chica mientras volaba con Rainbow.

* * *

Cerca del pilar central se encontraban los guerreros del universo 7 que no se habían separado, estaban siendo rodeados por tres guerreros del universo 3, Jimmy, Carl, y Sheen, también estaban rodeados por Capitán Magma, Man Ray, Karen y Don Cangrejo, todos eran del universo 4.

"Estos tipos no parecen peligrosos" comento Fluttershy.

"Tal vez, pero no me arriesgare" dijo Twilight, "¡Spike, ahora!" grito Twilight mientras se elevaban en el aire.

"¡ _Fuego Infernal_!" exclamo Spike lanzando una llamarada de fuego verde desde su boca.

"Prueben la magia de la amistad" dijo Twilight lanzando un rayo mágico desde su cuerno, impactando en los guerreros que los rodeaban, los 2 ataques habían causado una gran explosión, cuando los guerreros del universo 7 creyeron que habían ganado, se dieron con la sorpresa de que ninguno de sus enemigos había recibido ningún daño, ellos comenzaron a reír maniáticamente por sobrevivir a esos ataques.

"Ah, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" pregunto Rarity hacia Twilight.

"No lo se" respondio Twilight un poco nerviosa.

* * *

Cerca de los límites de la plataforma se encontraba la guerrera Kelly (U10) enfrentándose a Connie (U2) ambas chicas chocaban sus espadas con mucha firmeza, pero Kelly comenzaría a dominar el combate haciendo que Connie comenzara a cansarse por la experiencia de Kelly con la espada, la chica del universo 2 les estaba tendiendo una trampa a su contrincante, entonces Kelly derribaría a su Connie de una patada, la joven chica del universo 10 apuntaría con su espada a Connie.

"Últimas palabras antes de caer" dijo Kelly.

"Si…caíste en la trampa" susurro Connie, en ese momento Lapis Lázuli del mismo universo comenzaría atacar a Kelly arrojando una ráfaga de agua desde sus manos, la guerrera del universo 10 trataría de detener el ataque de agua con su espada, pero Lapis aumentaría la presión del agua que estaba arrojando, Kelly no pudo más y salió disparada hacia los límites de la plataforma.

"¡Oh...nooooooo…!" grito Kelly mientras caía de la plataforma para horror de River y su amigo David.

"Buen trabajo Lapis" dijo Connie.

"Aprendí a controlar el agua sin necesidad de estar rodeado de ella" comento Lapis.

"¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" grito Kelly mientras caía en el profundo vació, solo para que segundos después apareciera en las gradas de su equipo confundida.

* * *

"La señorita Kelly del universo 10, ha sido eliminada" dijo Daishinkan, en ese momento dos tabletas electrónicas aparecieron en las manos de ambos Zeno-sama, ambos presionarían el símbolo del universo 10, ahí aparecerían las fotos de los 10 guerreros, presionarían el botón con la foto de Kelly, la cual perdería el color hasta ser totalmente negra.

"Lo lamento mucho" dijo Kelly.

"Pues no parece...¡¿Por que atacaste sola a un enemigo sin tus compañeros?!" exclamo David.

"Perdón...perdón pero no sabia que esa mujer saldría de la nada" tartamudeo Kelly nerviosa.

"¡No puedo creer que el primer eliminado sea de nuestro universo 10!...¡nos acabas de avergonzar frente a todos!" gritaba David bastante enojado.

"Por favor ya no podemos hacer nada, vamos Kelly anima a tus demás compañeros" dijo River.

"¡Ustedes pueden universo 10!" exclamaba Kelly al resto de sus compañeros.

* * *

Sunset había observado la caída de Kelly y se sentía mal por eso, "Pobre chica, esperen…. ¿Dónde está Rainbow Dash?" pregunto Sunset, ella vería que Rainbow se estaba enfrentándose a Günter y BMO del universo 9, ambos trataron de atacar a Rainbow al mismo tiempo, pero antes de que pudieran representar una amenaza, la chica los derribo con una patada arrojándolos de la plataforma.

* * *

"El señor Günter y el señor BMO del universo 9, han caído" comento Daishinkan, posteriormente el Grand Zeno los borraría de su Kamipad.

* * *

"Muy bien Rainbow" dijo Sunset. Entonces Sci-Twi, Pinkie Y Rarity habían regresado de pelear y acompañarían a Sunset.

"Gracias, no es que sea muy difícil ganarle a ese universo debilucho" dijo Rainbow entre risas, en ese momento los 8 guerreros restantes del universo 9 aparecieron rodeando a las chicas del sexto universo.

"Oh no" dijo Sci-Twi.

"Estamos rodeadas" dijo Pinkie "¡Increíble!" dijo una vez mas muy feliz.

"Ah, cariño no es momento para eso" dijo Rarity.

"Van a lamentar lo que le hicieron a BMO" dijo Finn muy molesto.

"Tienen idea de lo difícil que es conseguir un pingüino tan eficiente como el que acaban de sacar" dijo Rey Helado igual de molesto.

"Vamos chicos, seguro que podemos solucionar esto" comento Sci-Twi.

"No sean cobardes y ataquen de uno en uno" dijo Rainbow Dash.

"Ah, Rainbow no creo que debamos hacerlos enojar" comento Rarity.

"Voy a disfrutar esto" dijo Princesa Flama mientras sus manos comenzaban a iluminarse de un color naranja intenso.

"Ustedes son el universo más patético de todos, no creo que esta pelea dure demasiado" dijo Rainbow Dash con una mirada segura en su rostro.

 _El torneo ha comenzado y los universos han empezado a luchar, el universo 10 ha sido el primero en perder a un guerrero, Kelly, mientras que algunas guerreras del universo 6 han decidido enfrentarse a los guerreros del universo 9, quienes han perdido 2 participantes, a pesar de estar en desventaja, Rainbow Dash está muy segura su victoria ¿Sera capaz el universo 6 derrotar al universo 9, a pesar de estar en desventaja?_


	4. Capitulo 4: ¡El Primer Universo Borrado!

La batalla por la supervivencia continuaba, los guerreros algunos universos estaban peleando solos, pero otros usaban el trabajo en equipo para ganarle a sus oponentes, Flash Sentry y Sandalwood se encontraban cerca del borde de la plataforma buscando al resto de su equipo que se había separado.

"¿Dónde están las chicas?" pregunto Flash mientras las buscaba con la vista.

"Hay tantas explosiones que no puedo ver nada, no sé cómo decidí participar en esta locura" dijo Sandalwood.

"Debemos hacerlo, nuestras vidas dependen de que ganemos esto" comento Flash.

"Aun así odio tener que hacer esto, si fuera por mi saldría de la pista" dijo Sandalwood.

"Ya que lo dices amablemente" dijo una voz femenina muy profunda.

"¿Uh?...¡AAAAAHHHHHH!" grito Sandalwood después de recibir un golpe en el estómago sacándolo de la pista.

"¡No!" exclamo Flash al ver a su amigo caer.

* * *

"El joven Sandalwood del universo 6, ha sido eliminado, unos segundos después Sandalwood aparecería en las gradas con la Principal Celestia y Vice-Principal Luna.

"Oh no" dijo Principal Celestia.

"¿Que? ¿Cómo fue que perdí tan rápido?" dijo Sandalwood.

"Jamás le diría algo hiriente a un alumno, pero esa caída fue decepcionante" dijo Sub-Directora Luna.

"Si, así es" respondio la Directora Celestia.

* * *

"¿Quién eres tú?" dijo Flash un poco asustado.

"Soy Jasper, la gema más poderosa del universo 2" dijo ella mientras tomaba a Flash de la remera levantándolo.

"Suéltame…¡Ayuda!" exclamo Flash mientras trataba de liberarse.

"Que patético, pidiendo ayuda en vez de luchar, no cabe duda que eres un simple humano" dijo Jasper mientras levantaba su puño.

"No, espera-" entonces Flash recibiría un golpe en la cara de Jasper, el impulso lo haría llegar hasta el borde de la plataforma pero sin caerse, el pobre chico abriría los ojos con dificultad, viendo como Jasper se acercaba a él, lentamente.

"Que débil, ahora despídete..." dijo Jasper, pero Bulk Biceps la envestiría con todas sus fuerzas, alejándola de Flash.

Pero Jasper tomaría al atacante con sus manos quitándoselo de encima, entonces comenzaría a golpear su rostro varias veces hasta dejarlo inconsciente, entonces lo soltaría para después darle una patada en el rostro, arrojándolo de la plataforma, Bulk aparecería en las gradas, el estaría inconsciente durante algunos minutos, Jasper se daría la vuelta para acabar con Flash Sentry, pero se dio cuenta que él había escapado por la distracción de Bulk, entonces decidió ir a buscarlo.

Mientras tanto, Sunset, Rainbow, Rarity, Sci-Twi, y Pinkie estaban siendo rodeadas por los ocho guerreros restantes del universo 9, entonces Princesa Flama lanzaría desde sus manos una ráfaga de fuego, entonces Rarity crearía una barrera de cristal evitando el ataque de fuego, Pinkie arrojaría polvo de pastel explosivo que caería cerca de sus enemigos, el polvo explotaría causando una nube de humo cegando a los guerreros del universo 9, entonces Rainbow Dash usaría su velocidad para golpear a todos los que las rodeaban.

"Buen trabajo Rainbow Dash" dijo Sunset.

"Gracias, te dije que ese universo es-" en ese momento un rayo azul impactaría sobre Rainbow, congelándola.

"¡No!" exclamo Sunset, dos rayos más saldrían de los resto del humo congelando a Pinkie y a Rarity, Sunset y Sci-Twi se dieron cuenta que Rey Helado fue quien había lanzado esos rayos.

"No te perdonare por lo que hiciste" dijo Sci-Twi con enojo.

"Ja, ja, ja, ja, ustedes serán el primer universo en desparecer" dijo Rey Helado con una sonrisa de maldad, entonces recibiría una patada que lo haría caer al suelo, las dos chicas se dieron cuenta de que fue Applejack quien había llegado para ayudarlas.

"Perdón por haber llegado tarde, tenía un problema con un niño del universo 3 de gran cabeza" dijo Applejack refiriéndose a Jimmy (U3) el cual yacía en el suelo inconsciente.

"¿Dónde está Fluttershy?" preguntó Sunset.

"Está enfrentándose a un león rosado, así que creo que estará ocupada" comento Applejack.

"No importa cuántos sean, les ganaremos" dijo Finn.

"Ya veremos" dijo Sci-Twi, las tres chicas correrían rápidamente hacia los ocho guerreros.

La princesa de la amistad estaba corriendo por la plataforma buscando al resto de sus compañeros, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que un rayo de energía aparecería tratando de atacarla, ella se detendría y miraría hacia el cielo, vio como Cindy y Libby del universo 3 volaron hacia ella dentro de unos trajes especiales.

"Váyanse, no quiero pelear" dijo Twilight.

"¡Ahora Cindy!" dijo Libby, entonces su amiga usaría los cohetes de su traje especial para elevarse en el aire, después presionaría un botón causando que dos misiles se dirigieran hacia Twilight, ella lanzaría un rayo morado desde su cuerno, destruyendo los dos misiles, Cindy se encontraba sorprendida de ver tal acto, entonces Libby lanzaría también dos misiles de su traje, pero nuevamente serian destruidos por Twilight, una vez que ambas chicas se quedaron sin misiles para disparar, Twilight se elevaría con sus alas a la espalda de Cindy, de una patada mandaría a su contrincante al suelo, Libby comenzó a volar para alejarse de Twilight, pero ella lanzaría una bola de magia azul la cual impactaría en los cohetes que impulsaban a Libby, destruyéndolos por completo, el traje especial comenzaría a fallar, haciendo que Libby saliera disparada fuera de la plataforma.

"Noooo…*FSH*".

* * *

"La señorita Libby del universo 3, ha sido eliminada" Daishinkan said, Grand Zeno se dispuso a quitarla de su Kamipad.

"¡No puedo ser, he sido la primera en caer!" dijo Libby con vergüenza.

"Cálmate, estoy seguro de que la señorita Cindy lo lograra" comento Ultra Lord.

* * *

"No quiero hacerte daño, así que sal de la plataforma tú sola si quieres" dijo Twilight mientras se alejaba volando, Cindy estaba llena de furia por ver como habían vencido a Libby tan fácilmente, ella se dio cuenta de que aún le quedaba un misil de reserva, entonces se prepararía para arrojárselo a Twilight.

"No debiste darme la espalda" dijo Cindy con el misil a punto de ser lanzando, "Hasta nun-" pero antes de que pudiera hacer esa acción, un rayo mágico de color negro impactaría en ella, haciendo que cayera de la plataforma, se trataba de Eclipsa (U10) la cual había visto toda la batalla de la Princesa Alicornio y las dos niñas.

"No es bueno atacar por la espalda, eso es de cobardes" dijo Eclipsa con una voz calmada con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

Un rayo azul impactaría sobre Man Ray (U4) con tal fuerza que lo expulsaría de la plataforma, dicho rayo había sido lanzado por Trixie, quien había estado luchando brevemente con Man Ray, pero fue capaz de derrotarlo con un poco de esfuerzo.

"No creí que hacer esto fuera tan sencillo" comento Trixie.

"Tienes razón" dijo Starlight, quien estaría levitando los restos de Karen con su cuerno, ella estaba muy dañada con algunos cables sueltos, pero aún estaba funcionando.

"Creí que ibas al universo 2" dijo Trixie.

"Algunos del universo 3 fueron halla, la verdad es que me hubiera gustado enfrentarme a ellos yo sola" después de eso, Starlight arrojaría los restos de Karen por la plataforma.

"…¿No te excediste un poco con esa cosa?" preguntó Trixie.

"No, ella estará bien" dijo Starlight.

"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunto la pony hechicera.

"Creo que podemos vencer al universo 3, vayamos a intentarlo" entonces las chicas Ponies se dirigirían hacia el universo 3.

Las tres chicas del universo 6 se encontraban intercambiando golpes con algunos guerreros del universo 9, Finn atacaría con su espada a Sunset y Sci-Twi, ellas evitaban con dificultad los ataques de Finn, mientras que Applejack estaba golpeando el rostro de la princesa Grumosa, quien estaba retando a Applejack para que le golpeara más fuerte, entonces ella concentrando toda su fuerza en su puño derecho, entonces correría rápidamente hacia la princesa Grumosa, conectando un poderoso golpe que haría que el estomago de la princesa se expandiera como una goma de mascar, entonces al momento de contraerse saldría disparada fuera de la plataforma.

"¡Grumosa!" exclamo Marceline, "Pagaras por esto" dijo Marceline haciéndose invisible con sus poderes.

"Oh no…chicas, esa mujer puede hacerse invisible, debemos tener cuidado antes de que..." en ese momento Applejack seria golpeada repetidas veces en la cara y en el estómago, ella trataría de defenderse pero sería sometida fácilmente, Marceline volvería a ser visible solo para burlarse de Applejack, Sci-Twi quien estaba luchando con Rey Helado, miraría como su amiga estaba siendo vencida, entonces idearía un plan.

"Oye, tienes mucho poder, ¡pero no puedes ganarle a una niña de dieciséis años!" dijo Sci-Twi con una cara burlona.

"¿¡Qué!?...ahora te demostrare de lo que soy capaz, ¡toma esto niña irrespetuosa!" entonces Rey Helado lanzaría un rayo congelante a Sci-Twi, ella usaría sus poderes para desviar el rayo hacia Marceline, cuando ella se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, termino siendo congelada por un ataque de su amigo.

"¡Marceline!" grito Rey Helado con preocupación.

"Vamos Applejack" dijo Sunset, Applejack se levantaría del suelo y comenzaría a mirar con enojo a Marceline que estaba congelada.

"Veamos quien pagara por esto" dijo Applejack, entonces daría un fuerte golpe provocando que el hielo donde estaba Marceline se destruyera, pero también haría que la mujer vampiro cayera de la plataforma inconsciente por el golpe.

* * *

"La señorita Marceline del universo 9, ha sido eliminada" dijo Daishinkan, Marceline aparecería den las gradas con el resto de su equipo.

"¡Marceline!" exclamo la Dulce Princesa.

"¡Ouch!" dijo Marceline mientras se tocaba el rostro.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Bonnibel.

"Agghh, ja, ja, ja, ja, nunca me sentí mejor" dijo Marceline entre risas, Dulce Princesa le daría un abrazo al saber que su amiga estaba bien, ella se sentiría feliz y le respondería el abrazo.

* * *

Cuando vio que por su culpa habían perdido un guerrero, Rey Helado se enojaría y sus manos comenzarían a brillar de un color azul intenso "Has desatado mi ira, así que en este momento..." antes de que Rey Helado terminara de hablar, seria golpeado por un rayo de energía amarillo haciendo que el cayera al suelo, ese rayo había salido de la batalla que se estaba efectuando entre Star Butterfly (U10) y de Perla (U2).

Debido al rayo recibido, Rey Helado caería al suelo un poco herido, al momento de chocar con el suelo, la corona dorada se caerá de su cabeza causando que sus manos dejaran de brillar, Sunset vio esto y finalmente se dio cuenta que debían hacer.

"Es como lo que paso con las Dazzlings" dijo Sunset.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Applejack.

"Sus poderes vienen de esa corona, como cuando las Dazzlings usaban sus collares, tenemos que quitársela" dijo Sunset.

"Ya veo, pero necesitamos de las chicas para lograrlo" respondio Applejack.

"¿Dónde están?" dijo Sci-Twi muy preocupada, entonces las tres chicas mirarían a Jake quien tenía a Rainbow Dash, Rarity y a Pinkie Pie congeladas en sus manos, se estaba dirigiendo a los límites de la plataforma para arrojarlas.

"Ese perro ya me tiene harta" dijo Applejack muy enojada, entonces sin dudarlo correría a toda velocidad para evitar que Jake sacara a las chicas congeladas, cuando el perro amarillo estaba dispuesto a arrojarlas de la pista, Applejack llegaría para evitar que eso sucediera, Jake recibiría un golpe en la cabeza lo que haría que soltara a las chicas que aún seguían congelas.

"¡Argh! Debí saber que vendrías, pero debes comprender que no puedo dejar que mi universo desaparezca" dijo Jake mientras sus puños tomaban forma de mazos.

"Yo tampoco, tengo una familia que cuidar, y no pienso perder" entonces Applejack correría a toda velocidad conectando una patada en los puños de Jake, los cuales resistirían los golpes de su contrincante.

"Twilight, destruye el hielo que tienen" dijo Sunset, entonces Sci-Twi usaría sus poderes levitando a las chicas congeladas, después de unos segundos las dejaría caer al suelo destruyendo el hielo que las rodeaba sin dañarlas, las tres chicas se despertarían con dificultad respirando agitadamente.

"Uff, uff, uff, ¿que-que nos pasó?" pregunto Rarity mientras temblaba de frió.

"Nos-nos congelaron" dijo Rainbow quien también estaba temblando.

"¡Eso fue genial!" exclamo Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro, a pesar de que también estaba temblando de frió.

Applejack tenía una sonrisa en su rostro al ver como sus amigas estaban bien, pero en ese momento Jake uso sus poderes envolviéndola con sus brazos, la joven chica se asustaría al ver que la habían atrapado.

* * *

"Atraparon a Applejack" dijo la Directora Celestia.

"Mira, se está dirigiendo al borde" comento la Sub-Directora Luna.

"¡Jake, que haces!" exclamo la Dulce Princesa.

"Voy a sacrificarme, esta jovencita es muy fuerte y le dará problemas al equipo" dijo Jake caminando con Applejack quien estaba forcejeando con los brazos de Jake.

"Applejack" dijo Rarity con una voz baja porque aun tenia frió, ella trataría de crear una barrera de cristal para evitar que Jake se lanzara con su amiga, pero tenía demasiado frió para moverse.

"¡Suéltame!" exclamo Applejack tratando de patear el rostro de Jake, pero no podía alcanzarlo.

"Uff…yo te salvare Applejack" dijo Pinkie buscando un poco de polvo de pastel explosivo de un frasco que tenía en su bolsillo, aunque sus manos estaban temblando, conseguiría sacar el frasco con el polvo.

"Llegamos" dijo Jake, entonces comenzaría a inclinarse lentamente, cuando el perro amarillo estaba a punto de arrojarse, Pinkie lanzaría el polvo de pastel cerca de los pies de Jake, el guerrero mirara el polvo explosivo.

"Agh, no puedo creer que voy a hacer esto" dijo Applejack, posteriormente abriría la boca y mordería los brazos de Jake que la sujetaban, el perro gritaría de dolor por esta acción, la chica se liberaría de los brazos de su enemigo, en ese momento el polvo de pastel explotaría causando que Jake liberara totalmente a Applejack, ella saltaría justo en el momento cuando el polvo de pastel exploto, Jake caería de la plataforma gritando de desesperación, sus ojos se habían dañado con la explosión que Pinkie causo, gracias a esa lesión no pudo estirar sus brazos para sostenerse de la plataforma, la explosión había sacado a Jake, pero también había provocado un intenso humo evitando que las chicas vieran que había pasado con Applejack.

"¿Uh?" dijo Pinkie confundida.

"¿Applejack? ¿Se cayó?" dijo Rarity muy preocupada.

El humo de la explosión termino por disiparse, cuando eso ocurrió pudieron ver la mano de Applejack sosteniéndose del borde de la plataforma con mucho esfuerzo, Sci-Twi inmediatamente corrió hacia donde estaba Applejack, cuando llego hasta ella la ayudo a subir rápidamente.

* * *

"El señor Jake del universo 9, ha sido eliminado" dijo Daishinkan, posteriormente Jake aparecería en las gradas con la Dulce Princesa.

"Plan fallido" dijo Jake con una cara frustrada en su rostro.

"Esto no está nada bien" dijo BMO preocupado.

* * *

Sci-Twi y Applejack se reuniría con el resto de su equipo, ellas estaban felicitando a la chica campesina por haberse sostenido del borde para no caerse, pero antes de que pudieran celebrar, Rey Helado aparecería una vez más lanzando rayos congelantes mientras volaba hacia ellas, el equipo del universo 6 comenzaría a esquivar los ataques de su enemigo con dificultad.

"Ese hombre es muy fastidioso" comento Rainbow Dash.

"Yo me encargo de el" dijo Rarity frunciendo el ceño, entonces miraría al Rey Helado quien seguiría lanzando rayos congelantes al resto de sus amigas, entonces cuando el anciano estaba a punto de lanzar otro rayo, Rarity lo encerraría en una barrera de cristal, en ese mismo segundo, él había lanzado el rayo azul impactando sobre la guerrera y posteriormente en su cuerpo, provocando que se congelara a si mismo en el aire.

"¡Lo lograste Rarity!" exclamo Sunset.

"¡Viva!" dijo Pinkie dando un pequeño salto, Rainbow Dash volaría hacia Rey Helado antes de que su cuerpo se destruyera si impactaba con el suelo.

"Uff, usted nos ha dado problemas, pero a partir de ahora ya no es mi responsabilidad lo que le llegue a pasar" entonces Rainbow Dash arrojaría el bloque de hielo donde estaba Rey Helado congelado hacia el vacío, despareciendo a los pocos segundos.

* * *

"El señor Rey Helado del universo 9, ha sido eliminado" comento Daishinkan, después el anciano aparecería aun congelado en las gradas.

"Ah, ah, ah, nos...nos quedan cuatro guerreros" dijo Dulce Princesa muy asustada.

"Estamos en grandes problemas" comento Marceline igual de asustada.

"¡Finn!, ¡ahora todo depende de ustedes, gana hermano!" dijo Jake desde las gradas.

"Pfff, si hubiera sabido que sería humillada de esta forma, me habría negado a participar" dijo la Princesa Grumosa muy enojada.

"El universo 9 tiene pocas esperanzas" comento la princesa Celestia.

"Así es, nunca pensé que vería a Bonnie Bell tan preocupada" dijo Luna.

* * *

"Al parecer no era necesario quitarle la corona" comento Applejack.

"Bueno era un plan de reserva en caso de que no pudiéramos ganarle" dijo Sunset con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Entonces el resto de guerreros del universo 9 se reunirían cerca de las chicas mirándolas con rabia, ellas también se reunirían y comenzaron a pensar en una estrategia.

"Ellos son los últimos" comento Sci-Twi.

"Muy bien, ¿Dónde está Fluttershy?" pregunto Rainbow Dash.

"Ahh, está por halla" respondio Rarity, entonces ellas se mirarían que a unos cuantos metros, se encontraba Fluttershy acariciando la panza de León (U2) el cual estaba demostrando que estaba contento con esta acción de Fluttershy.

"Al parecer pudo 'domesticar' a ese animal" dijo Applejack.

"¡Fluttershy! ¡Ven acá necesitamos pelear en equipo!" dijo Rainbow con vergüenza, llamando la atención de Fluttershy.

"Adiós león, luego jugamos" dijo Fluttershy despidiéndose del león rosado acariciándolo una vez más, entonces Fluttershy volaría hacia el resto de sus amigas.

"Tienes una gran habilidad para hacerte amiga de los animales cariño" comento Rarity.

"Gracias" respondio ella, después comenzaría a mirar a los 4 guerreros del universo 9 "¿Ellos son los últimos?" preguntó Fluttershy.

"Si, la verdad es que no me gustaría que un universo desparezca por nuestra culpa, pero no tenemos ninguna alternativa" dijo Rainbow Dash.

"¿Dónde está Flash, Sandalwood, y Bulk Biceps?" preguntó Applejack.

"Umm, halla arriba" comento Fluttershy, entonces las chicas mirarían hacia las gradas, dándose cuenta que tanto Sandalwood como Bulk habían sido eliminados.

"Sabía que algo así pasaría" comento Sunset.

"¿Cuál es el plan Rainbow Dash?" preguntó Rarity.

"Escuchen, lo más importante es derrotara este universo y sobrevivir a los demás, yo me enfrentare a esa chica de fuego, mi velocidad será suficiente para vencerla" dijo Rainbow mirando a Princesa Flama.

"Bien" comento Applejack.

"Rarity, tus escudos mágicos harán que derrotes a esa mujer de la capucha extraña" dijo Rainbow señalando a la Maga Cazadora del universo 9.

"De acuerdo" respondio Rarity.

"Fluttershy, ¿crees poder enfrentarte a ese chico de la espada?" preguntó Rainbow.

La chica tímida miraría a Finn un poco asustada, pero sabía que su universo debía salvarse, "Lo haré" dijo Fluttershy muy segura de si misma.

"¿Y yo con quien voy a jugar?" pregunto Pinkie sonriendo.

"Pelearas con el que tiene cabeza de limón" respondio Rainbow.

"¡Genial!" comento Pinkie.

"Applejack, Twilight, Sunset, necesito que busquen a Flash, no está en las gradas así que aún está en la plataforma".

"Muy bien, pero tengan cuidado" dijo Sunset mientras se alejaba con Sci-Twi y Applejack.

Los 4 guerreros del universo 9 habían escuchado toda la conversación, así que ya sabían con quienes pelearan, las chicas que se quedaron mirarían detenidamente a sus enemigos.

"¡Ahora!" grito Rainbow Dash haciendo que las chicas corrieran a enfrentarse con sus contrincantes.

Comenzarían a intercambiar golpes con los guerreros restantes del noveno universo, Rainbow Dash atacaba sin parar a Princesa Flama, ella lanzaba bolas de fuego tratando de atacar a Rainbow, ella usaría su super velocidad para esquivar los ataques de Princesa Flama, entonces comenzaría a golpear el rostro de la chica de fuego, aunque ella se quemaba un poco las manos cuando golpeaba a Princesa Flama, por otra parte Fluttershy estaba golpeando a Finn pero él se defendía con su espada, Rarity comenzó a lanzar campos de cristal hacia la Maga Cazadora, los cuales eran destruidos con las flechas especiales que la chica lanzaba, el guerrero Limonagrio lanzaría un rayo sónico con ayuda de su espada, Pinkie esquivaría los rayos saltando muy alto, Limonagrio se encontraba sorprendido por los saltos tan exagerados de Pinkie.

"¡¿Cómo haces eso?!" pregunto Limonagrio.

"No lo sé" respondio Pinkie con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro,

"Eres una niña muy infantil, ¡no mereces estar aquí!" exclamo Limonagrio.

"Eres muy amargado, nunca sonríes ¿verdad?"

"Soy un líder muy estricto, no tengo tiempo para esas tonterías" respondio Limonagrio disparando varios rayos sonicos de su espada pero Pinkie los esquivaría.

"Ah vamos, debes tener algún recuerdo feliz" dijo Pinkie apareciendo detrás de Limonagrio sin que él se percatara.

"¿Pero qué?" dijo el guerrero mirando hacia atrás, entonces se daría cuenta que Pinkie ya no estaba.

"¿A quién buscas?" dijo Pinkie, entonces Limonagrio se daría la vuelta disparando un rayo sónico, Pinkie lo esquivaría con un poco de dificultad, provocando que Limonagrio se enfureciera.

"Grrrr, esto es…¡inaceptable!" exclamo Limonagrio.

"Wow, eres demasiado amargado" comento Pinkie, entonces Limonagrio decidió guardar su espada y pelear con los puños

* * *

Mientras los demás guerreros se enfrentaban por la supervivencia, Twilight aún se encontraba buscando a su equipo, habían pasado 2 minutos desde que el torneo había comenzado y el equipo del universo 7 se separó.

"¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Pinkie Pie!...¡hay alguien!" gritaba Twilight caminando por la plataforma.

"Jejeje" dijo una voz masculina y ronca, provocando que Twilight se diera la vuelta.

La voz pertenecía al guerrero Sapotoro del universo 10, él se estaba riendo por ver a Twilight que estaba separada de su equipo, el cuerno de Twilight comenzaría a brillar de un color morado, además levanto sus alas en señal de alerta.

"¿Quién eres tú?" dijo Twilight seriamente.

"Soy Sapotoro el guerrero más fuerte del universo 10" dijo el mientras sonreía.

"Te he visto un poco, te puedo asegurar de que no lo eres" comento Twilight.

"¡Te lo demostrare!" exclamo Sapotoro corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Twilight, el monstruo era tan corpulento que cuando corría sus pies agrietaban el suelo, Twilight voló a toda velocidad hacia Sapotoro, después de unos segundos ella se chocaría con el estómago del guerrero del universo 10, causando que se detuviera en su embestida.

Twilight creyó que le había ganado, pero en ese momento su enemigo comenzó a reírse y tomaría a Twilight del cuello, cortando su respiración, Twilight trataría de liberarse con dificultad, entonces ella comenzaría sofocarse por causa de Sapotoro.

"Agh, agh, agh…espera" dijo Twilight con una voz muy débil.

"No debiste subestimarme" entonces Sapotoro apretaría el cuello de Twilight con más fuerza que antes, provocando que la yegua empezara a perder el conocimiento.

"No…" dijo Twilight cerrando sus ojos y dejando de forcejear.

"Jejeje" entonces Sapotoro recibiría una patada a una gran velocidad, haciendo que soltara a Twilight, debido al golpe saldría disparado algunos metros, la princesa de la amistad abriría los ojos con dificultad y se daría cuenta quien la había salvado.

"¿Rain...Rainbow Dash?" preguntó Twilight.

"¿Estas bien?" dijo Rainbow ayudando a Twilight a levantarse.

"¡Aggh! Si estoy bien" comento Twilight.

"Descansa un poco, ese tipo golpea muy fuerte, lo vi hace un instante" comento Rainbow.

"¿Que harás tú?" preguntó Twilight.

"Lo voy a sacar de la pista" dijo Rainbow alzando sus alas, Sapotoro se levantaría del suelo y miraría a Rainbow Dash con una cara confiada.

"¿Dices que tú me sacaras? Ja, ja, ja, ja, solo eres un caballo tonto" dijo Sapotoro.

"Soy un Pegaso, monstruo ignorante" respondio Rainbow frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Te haré pagar por lo que dijiste!" dijo Sapotoro corriendo hacia Rainbow Dash para embestirla, Rainbow usaría su velocidad para estrellarse en el estómago de Sapotoro, cuando se estrelló con el guerrero del universo 10, ella usaría todo su peso y su velocidad para empujarlo.

El guerrero usando su cuerpo corpulento, detendría a Rainbow Dash en su estrategia de tirarlo de la pista, ella aumentaría su velocidad empujándolo mas, el monstruo usaría su cuerpo una vez más para detener el empuje de Rainbow, entonces ella usaría sus cascos para levantar a Sapotoro con todas sus fuerzas, el guerrero no opuso resistencia confiando que la joven Pegaso no podría soportar su peso.

Cuando Rainbow se elevó con Sapotoro a una gran distancia del suelo, lo dejaría caer haciendo que su enemigo cayera una gran velocidad, el se estrellaría en el suelo cerca de los bordes de la plataforma, causando un enorme estruendo que todos escucharían en el torneo, Sapotoro estaba recostado en el borde de la plataforma donde había caído.

"Argghhh…Ja, ja, ja, esa estrategia no fue suficiente para-" entonces la zona de la plataforma donde él estaba, comenzaría a fracturarse, el monstruo trataría de ponerse de pie para escapar, pero cuando se movió, el suelo termino por romperse cayendo de la plataforma.

"¡Maldicioooooonnnn...*FSH*!"

* * *

"El señor Sapotoro del universo 10, ha sido eliminado" dijo Daishinkan, entonces Sapotoro aparecería en las gradas como el segundo eliminado de su equipo.

"…Creo que eso no fue buena idea" dijo el un poco avergonzado.

"No se puede confiar en los monstruos" dijo Kelly causando un poco de molestia en Sapotoro.

Rainbow descendería hacia Twilight, quien aún estaba acostada en el suelo de la plataforma por el ataque anterior

"¿Estas bien Twi?" preguntó Rainbow.

"Si, estoy bien" dijo ella levantándose con un poco de dificultad.

"Lamento haberme separado del equipo, por es que quería saber que tan fuerte era mi contraparte del universo 6" explico Dash.

"Descuida, los demás nos tuvimos que separar porque nos atacaron muchos enemigos a la vez, pero volviendo al tema de tu contraparte humana ¿Averiguaste si era fuerte?" preguntó Twilight.

"No, me interrumpió un queso amarillo que habla, bueno eso creo que era, no estoy segura si era una esponja o un queso, es difícil de saber".

"Eso debí suponerlo".

"Dejemos ese asunto para después, sígueme, encontré a Trixie y a Starlight cerca de aquí, vayamos" dijo Rainbow comenzando a volar.

"Te sigo" dijo Twilight alzando sus alas, y volando junto a Rainbow.

A varios metros de distancia, se encontraba Fluttershy (U6) golpeando varias veces a Finn (U9), el cual no le costaba trabajo evitar los ataques de Fluttershy deteniéndolos con su espada, también estaban luchando Rarity (U6) y Maga Cazadora, la mujer del universo 9 lanzaba flechas mágicas desde su arco, Rarity evitaba las flechas creando barreras de cristal, cerca estaba Pinkie Pie (U6) esquivando los rayos sónicos de la espada de Limonagrio, el no dejaba de atacar con un gran enojo por no acertar ningún rayo, finalmente Rainbow Dash (U6) estaba teniendo varios problemas para vencer a Princesa Flama, a pesar de su velocidad, el cuerpo que tenía Princesa Flama era bastante resistente para soportar los rápidos golpes de la chica, además existía otro gran problema, Rainbow se quemaba un poco las manos al golpear a su contrincante, haciendo que el trabajo de vencerla fuera más laborioso.

Fluttershy comenzó a tener varios problemas en la pelea con Finn, el humano derribaría a la chica con una patada hacia sus rodillas, Fluttershy miraría a Finn quien estaba apuntándola con su espada, dispuesto para eliminarla del torneo, pero cuando el guerrero estaba a punto de atacar, seria embestido por León (U2) el cual había presenciado toda la batalla, Finn usaría su espada para detener la garra de León que estaba a punto de rasgar su camisa.

"No lo hagas León, te van a lastimar" dijo Fluttershy.

León usaba sus garras para atacar a Finn, pero el humano bloquearía los ataques con la ayuda de su espada, entonces Finn rasgaría la pierna de León con la espada, el animal rugiría de dolor, cuando se dispuso a atacar con su otra garra a Finn, pero el guerrero del universo 9 esquivaría el ataque, y derribaría a León con un fuerte golpe en su cara, el pobre animal caería inconsciente al suelo.

"Uh? León?" dijo Fluttershy con mucha impresión, ella se daría cuenta de que León había quedado inconsciente con el golpe

"Uff...¡eso te pasa por meterte!" comento Finn.

"¡¿Ah?!...¡aaaarrrgghhhh!" dijo Fluttershy frunciendo el ceño, después apretaría sus puños con mucha fuerza y caminaría hacia Finn con mucho enojo, Finn notaria esto y comenzó a sentirse un poco nervioso.

"Oye, cálmate por favor, no es para tanto" dijo Finn retrocediendo un poco, al ver que el enojo de Fluttershy había aumentado.

"Como...te atreves...¡A LASTIMAR A UN ANIMAL!" grito Fluttershy con mucha furia, provocando un gran temblor a causa del enorme grito de ella.

Entonces ella volaría a una increíble velocidad que ni Finn pudo ver, cuando la chica del universo 6 estaba frente a frente con Finn, golpearía su estómago con una gran fuerza causando que el joven expulsara sangre por su boca y soltara su espada, el golpe fue tan brutal, que Rainbow, y Rarity la mirarían con impresión pues nunca habían visto a Fluttershy tan furiosa, después de verla por unos segundos, continuarían con sus combates, Finn tocaría su estómago y gemiría por el tremendo dolor, el trataría de tomar su espada del suelo pero Fluttershy patearía la espada arrojándola de la plataforma.

"Jamás había recurrido a la violencia para resolver un problema, pero hay una cosa que no soporto, y es que maltraten a los animales" dijo Fluttershy con un tono de voz serio.

"Aahh, pero solo es un anima..." antes que Finn terminara de hablar, Fluttershy golpearía su rostro 2 veces con su puño derecho, provocando que el ojo izquierdo de Finn se inflamara y se pusiera de color morado.

"No es un simple animal, ellos también sienten, son buenos y muy tiernos, aunque tu amigo es un perro amarillo, no comprendes a los animales que no tienen poderes" entonces Fluttershy le daría una última patada a Finn arrojándolo hacia el vacío.

"¡AAAAHHHHH!..." grito Finn mientras caía hacia el enorme vacío oscuro hasta desaparecer.

* * *

"El señor Finn del universo 9, ha sido eliminado" dijo Daishinkan.

"Hmmm, Finn…fuera" dijo Zeno marcándolo en la Kamipad, después Finn aparecería en las gradas de su equipo.

"¿Estas bien hermano?" pregunto Jake acercándose a Finn, que estaba herido.

"Si…estoy bien" dijo Finn tocándose su ojo adolorido.

"Esa niña te golpeo muy fuerte" comento Marceline.

"Creo que no le gusto que le haya pegado a ese León" respondio Finn.

"Esto no es bueno, si eliminan a Limonagrio, Maga Cazadora, y Princesa Flama, seremos borrados" dijo Bonnibel nerviosa.

* * *

"Finn ha caído, es una lástima, era un chico muy agradable" dijo Maga Cazadora.

"¡Oye! podrías al menos prestarme atención" dijo Rarity un poco molesta.

"No vales la pena" comento la Maga Cazadora.

"¿Que?" pregunto Rarity confundida.

"Solo quería comprobar que tan fuerte eres, y definitivamente no eres la gran cosa" dijo ella.

"No puedes comprobarlo" dijo Rarity.

"Claro que puedo" entonces Maga Cazadora arrojaría una flecha a una gran velocidad que la chica no pudo esquivar, una flecha termino incrustándose en el brazo izquierdo de Rarity, ella se quejaría del dolor y su brazo comenzaría a sangrar.

"¡Rarity!" exclamo Fluttershy volando hacia ellas.

"¡No te metas!" dijo Maga Cazadora derribando a Fluttershy de una patada en el rostro, ella caería al suelo tocando su mejilla que había recibido el golpe, la cazadora caminaría hacia Fluttershy levantándola tomando su cabello, la chica del universo 6 trataría de liberarse, pero la guerrera del universo 9 golpearía el estómago de Fluttershy con su rodilla.

Cuando Maga Cazadora se dispuso a golpear a Fluttershy una vez más, seria sorprendida por un golpe de una de las barreras de Rarity en su cara haciendo que cayera al suelo, el arco y casi todas las flechas cayeron al suelo junto con la mujer, Rarity tomaría la flecha de su brazo y la sacaría con un poco de dificultad, después la arrojaría lejos, cuando Maga Cazadora trato de recoger su arco y flechas, Rarity las encerraría en una barrera de cristal, ella levitaría la barrera con las armas de de la mujer y las tiraría de la plataforma.

"¡He tirado tus armas cariño, ríndete porque no quiero lastimarte!" dijo Rarity.

"Mejor preocúpate con tu brazo, está sangrando" comento Maga Cazadora.

"Puedo manejarlo" dijo Rarity.

"Aun así…me queda una flecha por utilizar" dijo Maga Cazadora agarrando su última flecha y se abalanzaría hacia Rarity.

La cazadora trataría de apuñalar a Rarity con su flecha restante, la joven chica esquivaría con mucha dificultad los ataques de la mujer, cuando Rarity se dispuso a contraatacar, Maga Cazadora la derribaría con una patada en la cara como la que le dio a Fluttershy, la guerrera del universo 6 estaba aturdida en el suelo, cuando de pronto la guerrera dio un enorme salto con la flecha en la mano.

Rarity inmediatamente se dio cuenta del plan de su enemiga que era apuñalarla, ella se quitaría del camino de la flecha, provocando que Maga Cazadora incrustara la flecha en el suelo de la plataforma, cuando vio que su táctica había fallado, trato de sacar la flecha del suelo, pero se dio cuenta que su arma estaba muy atorada, entonces Rarity se acercaría a ella con una cara de molestia.

"Lo siento cariño, pero definitivamente no puedes seguir en el torneo" dijo Rarity encerrando a Maga Cazadora dentro de una barrera de cristal, aprovechándose de que estaba ocupada en sacar la flecha.

"¿¡Que!?" exclamo Maga Cazadora confundida.

"¡Adiós!" grito Rarity arrojando la barrera de la plataforma con Maga Cazadora dentro.

"¡Maldición!...*FSH*" grito la mujer cayendo al vacío, despareciendo.

* * *

"La señorita Maga Cazadora del universo 9, ha sido eliminada" dijo Daishinkan, después ella aparecería en las gradas, enojada por su eliminación tan simple.

"Esto es estúpido" dijo Maga Cazadora frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

"¡Buen trabajo Rarity!" comento Fluttershy.

"Gracias…¡arggh!" dijo la chica tocando su brazo herido.

"¿Estarás bien?" preguntó Fluttershy.

"Si, estaré bien cariño" respondio Rarity.

"Mira, ahí está Pinkie" dijo Fluttershy.

Rarity inmediatamente se daría vuelta, cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que Pinkie estaba aún luchando con Limonagrio.

"Parece que está teniendo problemas para ganarle a ese señor" comento Fluttershy.

"Vayamos" dijo Rarity caminando hacia la pelea.

Cerca del borde estaba Limonagrio con algunos golpes en su cuerpo, él estaba furioso porque Pinkie no estaba luchando de verdad sino que parecía como si jugara con él, Pinkie caminaba hacia el con una sonrisa en su rostro, el lanzaría un rayo sónico hacia la chica rosada, pero ella lo esquivaría dando un gran salto sorprendiendo a Limonagrio, entonces sin que pudiera darse cuenta, Pinkie estaba delante de él, Limonagrio seria golpeado en el rostro haciendo que cayera al suelo.

"¡Ups! Perdón por ese golpe tan fuerte, ¿quieres que le llame a una ambulancia?" dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa de felicidad.

"..." Limonagrio se quedaría totalmente callado mientras miraba al suelo.

"No tienes que callarte, esto es algo divertido" comento Pinkie, pero nuevamente notaria el silencio del guerrero, Pinkie se acercaría su enemigo para ver si estaba bien, pero en ese momento Limonagrio le daría una fuerte bofetada en la cara a Pinkie, haciendo que ella retrocediera y tocara su rostro.

"Ja, ja, ja, ja, tu actitud era inaceptable para un evento de este tipo, ese golpe era lo que te mereces" dijo Limonagrio mientras se reía de la situación.

"..." ahora Pinkie era la que estaba completamente callada, miraba al suelo y con su mano puesta en su mejilla por la bofetada.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿No quieres hablar?" preguntó el.

"..." el silencio de Pinkie había empezado a incomodar al guerrero del universo 9.

"¡Hasta nunca!" grito Limonagrio cerrando su puño y dirigiéndolo hacia Pinkie, pero en ese momento la chica rosada detendría el golpe con su mano derecha, el guerrero se sorprendería de que Pinkie detuviera ese ataque tan fácilmente, el cabello de la chica dejaría de tener forma de algodón, y pasaría a ser totalmente lacio, además que su color rosado se tornaría un poco más oscuro, Pinkie levantaría la mirada, mostrando una sonrisa psicópata.

"¿Uh? ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!" dijo Limonagrio un poco nervioso.

"Solo quería que te divirtieras un poco, me gusta conocer personas nuevas y tratar de hacerlas reír, veo que ti no te gusta nada de eso, trate de ser amable pero no tengo otra opción" dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa maníaca "Te debo hacer pedazos" dijo Pinkie una vez más frunciendo el ceño y borrando su sonrisa.

"Ah, ah, ah...cálmate por favor" dijo Limonagrio asustado, trataría de golpear a Pinkie con su espada sónica, pero ella se la arrebataría muy fácilmente.

"Hmmm, esta espada es muy bonita, es una lástima que no me la pueda quedar" dijo Pinkie sonriendo nuevamente.

"Espera Pinkie, ¿te llamas Pinkie verdad?" pregunto Limonagrio mientras comenzaba a sudar.

"No, mi nombre es…Pinkamena" dijo ella con una sonrisa maníaca.

"¿De que estas hablan...¡AAAARGGHHHH!" grito Limonagrio al ver como Pinkie o apuñalaba con su espada hasta atravesar su espalda, el guerrero expulsaría sangre amarilla de su boca, además que su estómago también comenzaría a escurrir su sangre, Rarity y Fluttershy habían visto tal acto, dejándolas sorprendidas.

"Jejeje, ¿te dolió?" pregunto Pinkie con su sonrisa, después sacaría la espada de Limonagrio, el cual caería de la plataforma, pero alcanzaría a sostenerse del borde con su brazo, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo estaba a punto de caer, también sostenía la herida de su estómago con su otro brazo.

"Uff, pude sostenerme" dijo Limonagrio mirando hacia el vacío.

"Hola" dijo Pinkie cerca del borde mirando al guerrero.

"¡AAAAHHHH! Por favor ten compasión" dijo el guerrero del universo 9.

"¡Nos vemos!" dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa "¡Hijo de perra!" dijo la chica cambiando su sonrisa a una cara de enojo, pateando la mano de Limonagrio haciendo que se cayera al vacío, todo esto había sido presenciado por Rarity y Fluttershy, ambas chicas estaban temblando de miedo por ver esa actitud tan sádica en Pinkie Pie.

"¡Oh nooooooo...! *FSH*" dijo el guerrero desapareciendo mientras caía, una vez que el cayo, Pinkie miro con satisfacción como su enemigo había caído, Rarity y Fluttershy se acercarían a ella lentamente.

"Ahh, ¿Pinkie estas bien?" preguntó Fluttershy un poco nerviosa.

"...Si" dijo ella mientras miraba la espada de Limonagrio, dándose cuenta que aun tenia restos de sangre amarilla.

"Cariño debemos ayudar a Rainbow Dash, debemos irnos" dijo Rarity un poco nerviosa.

"Hmmm, jamás había visto sangre amarilla, ¿Qué tal sabe?" dijo Pinkie mientras lamia la sangre de la espada, provocando más miedo en Fluttershy y Rarity.

"Rarity…¿acaso Pinkie acaba de beber sangre?" susurro Fluttershy con miedo.

"Ah, ah, ah, eso parece" tartamudeo ella igual de asustada, después de eso Pinkie arrojaría la espada de la plataforma, entonces comenzaría a mover su cabello con las manos hasta darle la forma de algodón de azúcar que la caracterizaba, cuando termino de hacer todo eso se quedaría callada unos segundos.

"…Hola, ¿qué me perdí?" dijo la chica rosada dándose la vuelta con su mirada de felicidad e inocente.

"¿Uh? ¿No recuerdas que paso?" preguntó Rarity.

"No, ¿le gane al señor amarillo?" pregunto Pinkie con entusiasmo.

"Ahh, si lo hiciste" respondio Rarity mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

"¡Genial! Vayamos a ayudar a Rainbow Dash" dijo Pinkie mientras daba pequeños saltas para avanzar, detrás de ella estaban las 2 chicas hablando entre ellas.

"¿Por qué Pinkie actuó de esa forma?" preguntó Fluttershy.

"No lo sé, lo más probable es que ese señor haya hecho algo que no le gusto a Pinkie" respondio Rarity.

"Espero que no vuelva a repetirse, ella me dio mucho miedo".

"A mi también cariño" dijo Rarity mientras caminaba con Fluttershy.

Mientras tanto, Rainbow Dash volaba a una gran velocidad alrededor de Princesa Flama, ella estaba comenzando a desesperarse por no acertar ningún ataque en su enemiga del universo 6, Rainbow comenzó a golpear a su enemiga con todas sus fuerzas, pero la princesa se cubriría la cara con sus brazos, Dash también estaba sintiéndose desesperada por su extensa batalla, después de unos cuantos golpes se alejarían una de la otra.

"Uff, eres muy difícil de vencer" dijo Rainbow.

"Si…tu también" dijo Princesa Flama con una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Te advierto que lo mejor será que te rindas" comento Rainbow con la misma sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

"Deberías resignarte cariño" dijo Rarity apareciendo en la batalla.

"¡Ja! Puedo pelear contra 2 personas" dijo Princesa Flama.

"No te confíes" dijo Sci-Twi mientras caminaba con Flash y Sunset hacia ella.

"¡Hola!" exclamo Pinkie caminando con Fluttershy.

"Definitivamente no creo que dures mucho" comento Applejack llamando la atención de la princesa.

La mujer del universo 9 comenzó a sentirse nerviosa porque estaba rodeada por 8 guerreros, entonces su mente se llenó de una idea muy aterradora.

"Un momento, si ustedes están aquí, eso significa que..." entonces Princesa Flama miraría las gradas de su equipo dándose cuenta que Finn, Maga Cazadora y Limonagrio fueron eliminados.

"Veo que tienes miedo, ríndete no puedes ganar" dijo Rainbow con sarcasmo.

"No…no…¡NO! ¡Será su caída!" grito ella llena de ira mientras aumentaba de tamaño y su apariencia comenzaba a cambiar.

Princesa Flama comenzaría a aumentar de tamaño hasta alcanzar los 8 metros impresionando a los guerreros del universo 6.

"Esa mujer aumento de tamaño" comento Applejack.

"Ya me di cuenta Applejack" dijo Rainbow frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Que les parece esto!" exclamo Princesa Flama lanzando varias bolas de fuego gigante a sus enemigos.

"¡Cuidado!" grito Sunset haciendo que todos sus compañeros esquivaran los ataques de la princesa del universo 9.

* * *

"¡Whooooaaa! Esa mujer creció" dijo Zeno.

"Si, ha crecido" dijo Zeno-sama.

* * *

Princesa estaba fuera de control lanzando ráfagas de fuego hacia los ochos guerreros del sexto universo, Fluttershy estaba teniendo bastante problemas para esquivar los ataques de fuego que eran lanzados por Princesa Flama, cuando Fluttershy estaba a punto de alejarse volando, una bola de fuego explotaría cerca de ella provocando que cayera al suelo un poco aturdida.

"¡Fluttershy!" exclamo Rainbow Dash mientras volaba hacia ella, cuando finalmente llego hasta su amiga, trataría de ayudarla a levantarse, pero vería como Princesa Flama se acercaría a ellas con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras cargaba una enorme bola de fuego.

"Ja, ja, ja, ja, este es el final del universo 6, ja, ja..." entonces 2 grandes manos hechas de agua se impactarían sobre la Princesa causando que descendiera de tamaño a unos 3 metros, las dos niñas estarían confundidas por ese ataque, entonces vieron a los guerreros, Lapis, Steven, Garnet, Peral y Amatista del universo 2, Princesa Flama estaba un poco debilitada por el ataque de agua.

"¡Arrrgghh!" dijo Flama atormentada de dolor.

"¿Son del universo 2?" pregunto Fluttershy hacia Steven.

"Si, hemos visto todo lo que paso, y haremos pagar al universo 9 por lastimar a León" dijo Steven frunciendo el ceño.

"Ustedes deben irse, está ya no es su pelea" dijo Garnet.

"Chicas debemos irnos" comento Rarity acercándose con su brazo herido.

"¿Qué te paso?" pregunto Perla a Rarity.

"Una flecha atravesó mi brazo" respondio ella.

"Steven" dijo Garnet, entonces el pequeño niño se acercaría a Rarity y besaría la herida de su brazo, en unos cuantos segundos la herida sanaría al instante.

"¡Wow! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!" pregunto Rarity impresionada.

"Mi saliva puede curar a las personas, es una habilidad de mi madre" respondio Steven con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Rarity debemos irnos" dijo Rainbow Dash.

"Mucha suerte pequeño niño" dijo Rarity mientras se alejaba con el resto de sus amigas.

Una vez que el universo 6 se fue a otra parte, ahora le tocaba a las Gemas de Cristal hacerse cargo, "¿Cuál es el plan Garnet?" pregunto Perla.

"Ya hablamos de él, ¡Lapis!" exclamo Garnet haciendo que la mujer azul corriera hacia Flama quien seguía debilitada.

"¡Se arrepentirían por meterse! ¡ _Fuego Infernal!"_ exclamo Princesa Flama lanzando un rayo de fuego hacia Lapis, entonces ella respondería con una ráfaga de agua que impactaría sobre el ataque de Flama.

"¡Agh! es muy fuerte" dijo Lapis mientras lanzaba más agua para detener el ataque de fuego.

"Ja, ja, ja, ja," reía Flama muy confiada de su poder, pero ella no se percató de que Garnet, Perla y Amatista se estaban acercando a ella con sigilo.

"Muy bien, es hora de terminar con esto" dijo Garnet.

"¿Cómo?" pregunto Perla.

"Hay que inmovilizar su cuerpo, ¡Amatista!" dijo Garnet haciendo que su compañera usara su látigo para inmovilizar a Flama, el plan había tenido éxito y la princesa había dejado de lanzar su ataque de fuego quedando totalmente quieta.

"¡¿Que?! ¡NO!...¡esto no puedo estar pasando!" exclamo Flama tratando de liberarse.

"¡Lapis, no podemos dejar que se enoje y aumenta de tamaño, ataca ahora!" grito Garnet.

"Uh, si…de acuerdo" dijo Lapis mientras se preparaba para lanzar una ráfaga de agua con mucha potencia.

"¡No…no les dejare!" dijo Flama mientras su temperatura corporal aumentaba más y más causando daños en el látigo de Amatista.

"Vamos Lapis no tenemos mucho tiempo" dijo Amatista mientras sujetaba más el látigo.

"¡Aquí va!" exclamo Lapis lanzando la ráfaga de agua gigantesca hacia Princesa Flama, a unos cuantos segundos de que el ataque impactara sobre la última guerrera del universo 9, las tres mujeres se apartarían del lugar justo a tiempo.

"Esperen por fa-" antes de que Flama terminara de suplicar, el ataque se impactaría con ella empujándola varios metros hasta afuera de la plataforma.

* * *

"¡No puede ser!" exclamo Finn.

"¡Princesa Flama!" grito Marceline.

"¡AAAAAHHHHH!" gritaron Jake, Grumosa y Limonagrio muy asustados.

"¡Princesa Flama...fue…!" dijo Bonnibel con una cara asustada y desconcertada.

"NOOOOOOO..." dijo Flama apareciendo unos metros arriba de las gradas, su piel era un poco oscura debido al impacto que recibió, después de aparecer caería en las gradas de su equipo muy débil, después de caer desde esa altura, la mujer comenzaría a quejarse por el dolor.

"10…10 guerreros han caído…¿Que pasara con el universo 9 y nosotros?" pregunto Bonnibel mientras sus pupilas se dilataban y miraba hacia donde estaban los dos Grand Zenos observando.

* * *

"¡Oooohhhhh! bien" dijo Zeno-sama.

"¡Limonagrio!" dijo Zeno marcándolo en su Kamipad.

"¡Maga Cazadora!" dijo Zeno-sama marcándola también.

"Y…¡Princesa Flama!, ha salido" dijo Zeno marcándola, después de eso el símbolo que representaba al universo 9 se apagaría quedando en oscuridad total.

"Wow, todos están en negro, todos negros" dijo Zeno.

"El universo 9 se fue" dijo el Zeno-sama con una cara feliz.

"Si, todos se fueron" dijo Zeno con la misma cara feliz.

"Jejejeje" dijo ambos dioses mientras sonreían.

* * *

"Todos los guerreros del universo 9 han sido expulsados, al parecer los derrotaron" dijo Daishinkan apareciendo en el cielo.

Entonces todos los guerreros de cada uno de los universos dejarían de pelear y mirarían hacia el Gran Sacerdote sin saber el horror que iban a presenciar.

"Por lo tanto, ahora el universo 9, debe ser aniquilado" dijo una vez más Daishinkan con un tono de voz serio, algunos guerreros en la pista estaba murmurando entre ellos sobre lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

"¡ZEN-OH-SAMAAAAAAAAA!" gritaba Bonnibel totalmente desesperada.

"¡SI!" dijeron ambos dioses levantando sus manos las cuales se iluminarían de un color blanco, "¡Squish!" dijeron una vez más cerrando sus puños, entonces los cuerpos de Bonnibel y sus guerreros estarían rodeados líneas blancas que comenzaron a parpadear.

Algunos están tristes con esto, todos menos Limonagrio quien tenía una cara molesta mirando hacia el suelo por lo que iba a pasar.

"No…debimos prepararnos mejor" dijo Grumosa tocando su cara con las manos.

"Jamás pensé que todo terminaría así" dijo Finn mientras salían lágrimas de sus ojos.

"¡Adiós amigo!" exclamo Marceline abrazando a Rey Helado quien estaba un poco confundido.

Durante todo ese proceso, todos los reinos, 'Ooo', la tierra y todos los planetas del universo 9 comenzarían a desparecer, y finalmente todos los guerreros y su representante serian borrados de la existencia para la sorpresa de todos excepto el mayordomo Mentita quien fue el único que Zeno decidió no borrar.

"¡Ahhh!…se fueron…Celestia, ¿qué es lo que pasa con el universo 9 en sí?" pregunto Luna, entonces ella crearía un pequeño hechizo con su cuerno para ver al universo 9.

"¡Wow!...no...no hay nada, todo despareció" dijo Celestia con gran temor y preocupación.

"Realmente borraron a un universo" dijo Cadance con igual preocupación mientras miraba a los dos dioses.

Muchos guerreros habían quedado horrorizados con lo que vieron, en el universo 7, Trixie y Starlight comenzaron a tener miedo sobre este torneo, Spike solo se quedó callado lleno de nervios, Rainbow Dash aparto la mirada de inmediato mientras fruncía el ceño, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy estaban totalmente sorprendidas con mucho temor, Chrysalis mantenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, la sonrisa de Pinkie se había borrado por completo poniendo una cara preocupada y Twilight solo miraba con una cara enojada a Daishinkan, él se dio cuenta de esto, entonces desvió su mirada hacia Twilight pero con una sonrisa sospechosa.

 _El universo 9 no pudo mantener a sus guerreros en pie, y han sido eliminados sin pensarlo, Twilight y sus amigos se dan dado cuenta de la realidad de esta situación tan peligrosa, ahora deben esforzarse para que ese destino no les ocurra, ¿Qué hará el universo 7 para ganar este torneo? Quedan 45 minutos para la finalización del torneo._


	5. Capitulo 5: ¡Spike Empieza A Luchar!

El universo 9 ha sido borrado por completo, esto ha dejado atónitos a los representantes de los universos 3, 4 y 6, además también había guerreros en la plataforma que no tenían palabras para describir lo que habían visto, incluso algunos participantes del universo 7 se habían dado cuenta de que esta situación era muy seria, Diamante Amarillo veía con miedo las gradas donde estaba el universo 9 ahora vacías.

"No...no están" dijo Diamante Amarillo temblando de miedo.

"El universo 9 ha desaparecido" comento Diamante Azul igual de asustada.

"No puedo creer lo que vi" dijo Neptuno.

"Sabíamos que esto ocurría, no debemos perder" respondio la esposa de Neptuno.

"Es una lástima que el universo 9 haya desaparecido por su incompetencia" comento Bebe Tiempo.

"Debo reconocer que es algo perturbador" dijo el patrullero Blendin Blandin, quien también era un representante del universo 11.

"No te preocupes, con Bill Cipher de nuestro lado es imposible que perdamos".

"¡Ja, ja, ja!...nada mejor como ver a asquerosos heroes desaparecer" dijo Black Hat con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

"¿No tiene miedo señor?" pregunto Dr. Flug un poco nervioso.

"Claro que no, después de esto me gustaría ver a los demás universos desaparecen mientras gritan aterrorizados...jejeje".

* * *

"¿Que paso?" preguntó Zeno.

"¿Por qué dejaron de luchar?" pregunto Zeno-sama.

"Solo están un poco impresionados, les pido a todos los guerreros que sigan luchando" dijo Daishinkan, después de esas palabras todos los guerreros continuarían con sus luchas.

* * *

Mientras tanto cerca del pilar central se encontraba Fluttershy y Spike evitando lo más posible los combates, después de que Fluttershy vio como el universo 9 fue borrado, había crecido un miedo bastante grande en ella. Después de caminar Spike le pidió que se detuvieran unos minutos para pensar en alguna estrategia en caso de que algún guerrero los atacara.

"Aunque nuestro universo no haya perdido a nadie, tengo mucho miedo" dijo Fluttershy con un tono de voz bajo.

"No tienes de que preocuparte, te aseguro de que si trabajamos juntos nos pasara nada, te lo prometo" dijo Spike causando una sonrisa de alegría en Fluttershy.

"Gracias Spike" dijo Fluttershy mientras lo abrazaba.

"Descuida" dijo el respondiendo el abrazo.

En ese momento un gran misil aparecería dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia los 2 guerreros del universo 7, Spike notaria este ataque de inmediato y destruiría el misil con una llamarada de fuego disparada desde su boca, después de ese ataque inesperado, ambos verían al humano 'Sheen' del universo 3 con una armadura especial como el resto de sus compañeros acercándose a ellos.

"¡No tan rápido! He llegado para sacarlos de este juego, verán que yo soy ultra genial" dijo Sheen con una voz un poco extraña cuando pronunciaba las palabras.

"Huyamos Fluttershy" dijo Spike.

"No" respondio ella frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Que dijiste?" pregunto Spike confundido.

"Rainbow Dash me dijo que me escondiera hasta que esto termine, pero yo quiero ayudar a nuestro equipo con algo, ¡no me esconderé más!" exclamo Fluttershy alzando sus alas y dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia Sheen.

"Espero que te gusten las explosiones ¡ultra wow!" dijo el humano disparando 2 misiles de alta potencia a Fluttershy.

Pero para sorpresa de Sheen, la joven Pegasus esquivaría los 2 misiles muy fácilmente, Fluttershy golpearía la armadura del niño con bastante fuerza causando algunas grietas, Sheen usaría los cohetes propulsores para elevarse algunos metros de su enemigo. El joven miraría hacia al suelo dándose cuenta que Fluttershy había desaparecido de su vista, Sheen inmediatamente miro hacia otras direcciones de la plataforma tratando de buscar a Fluttershy.

"¿Donde pudo haberse escondido?" se preguntó Sheen en su cabeza.

"¡Aquí!" exclamo Fluttershy quien estaba arriba de Sheen sin que él se diera cuenta.

"¿¡Que...!?" entonces Fluttershy golpearía el rostro de Sheen con la fuerza suficiente para empujarlo hacia el suelo de la plataforma.

Antes de que el niño se estrellara contra el suelo, Spike dispararía una fuerte llamarada de fuego hacia Sheen, el ataque impactaría directamente en el humano del universo 3, el impacto causo que Sheen terminara fuera de los límites de la plataforma, el humano finalmente desparecería en el profundo vacío.

* * *

"El señor Sheen del universo 3, ha sido eliminado" dijo Daishinkan.

"Hmmm, Sheen…fuera" dijo Zeno-sama marcándolo en su Kamipad.

"Están cayendo más y más" dijo Zeno muy feliz.

Sheen aparecería en las gradas de su equipo bastante incomodo por haber perdido, además de sentirse bastante molesto por haber previsto la estrategia que Fluttershy utilizo para sacarle de la pista, incluso Cindy y Libby lo miraron con cara de desprecio.

* * *

"¡Lo lograste Spike!" dijo Fluttershy muy feliz.

"Tu también, estuviste genial" respondio el pequeño dragón.

"Eso no es nada increíble" dijo el guerrero Chico Percebe del universo 4, quien vio la lucha de Fluttershy y Spike con Sheen.

"Deja que yo me encargue, Spike" dijo Fluttershy.

"¿Estas segura?" preguntó Spike.

"Debo confesarte que tengo un poco de miedo, pero no podemos dejar que nuestro universo pierda" dijo Fluttershy.

"Bien, pero ten cuidado" dijo Spike.

Entonces Fluttershy caminaría hacia el anciano, aunque su apariencia indicaba que era fácil de vencer, la realidad era que se debía tener cuidado al enfrentarse a él, entonces ambos guerrero correrían para luchar.

* * *

En otro lado de la plataforma, el guerrero León había sido sacado por Trixie con un rayo azul desde su cuerno, aprovechándose de que el animal estaba muy débil por todos sus combates anteriores, Starlight estaba a su lado como han estado desde que empezó el torneo.

"Muchos son fáciles de vencer" comento Trixie muy confiada.

"Recuerda que hay participantes bastante peligrosos, recuerda a la mujer de fuego que se hizo gigante" dijo Starlight.

"El universo 2 la derroto fácilmente, no hay de qué preocuparnos" respondio Trixie aún bastante confiada.

"Deberían reconsiderar eso" dijo una voz de mujer muy profunda.

Ambos Ponies mirarían hacia sus espaldas para averiguar de quien era la voz, para su sorpresa vieron que se trataba de Jasper (U2) quien desde hace tiempo había dejado de buscar a Flash Sentry por considerarlo un rival sin importancia, cuando la vieron sabían que a diferencia de los guerreros que habían enfrentado antes. Jasper miro a las Ponies creyendo que al igual que los humanos del universo 6, ellos no serían ninguna amenaza para ella.

"Primero me enfrento a débiles humanos, ahora también caballos de colores, no cabe duda que sus universos serán los siguientes en ser borrados" dijo Jasper con desprecio.

"No nos subestimes, nuestra apariencia no tiene nada que ver con el poder" dijo Trixie tan confiada como hace un instante.

"No me costara trabajo sacarlas de la pista fácilmente" dijo Jasper preparándose para atacar.

Starlight y Trixie sabían muy bien que debían luchar en equipo para vencer a esa gema tan poderosa, Jasper salto con todas sus fuerzas hacia las 2 Ponies, ellas también saltaron hacia Jasper al mismo tiempo, los cascos de las guerreras del universo 2 y el puño de Jasper chocarían causando un fuerte estruendo, los tres participantes se alejarían después de chocar sus golpes, Trixie lanzaría un rayo azul con alta potencia que serie recibido por Jasper provocando una fuerte explosión. Jasper saldría de la explosión que causo el rayo de Trixie golpeándola fuertemente con su puño derecho,

La Pony hechicera se chocaría contra el suelo causando algunas grietas en la plataforma, Jasper tomaría el cuello de Trixie levantándola del suelo hasta la altura de su cara, antes de que la gema lastimara a la guerrera del universo 7, Starlight golpearía el rostro de Jasper con un rayo morado arrojándola algunos metros de Trixie, Starlight ayudaría a su amiga a levantarse para continuar luchando contra su enemigo, Jasper se levantaría con un poco de dificultad del suelo con una cara de enojo, por su parte Starlight y Trixie mantenían una sonrisa de confianza en sus rostros, nuevamente los 3 guerreros se dirigirían hacia ellos para pelear.

* * *

Fluttershy golpeaba repetidas veces a Chico Percebe sin darle tiempo a descansar, Spike se encontraba siguiendo a los dos guerreros mientras ellos avanzaban durante su pelea para ayudar a Fluttershy en caso de que no pudiera ganar, cerca del borde de la plataforma Fluttershy le daría un fuerte en su barbilla derribándole, el anciano dejaría de moverse cuando cayó al suelo provocando un poco de miedo en Fluttershy.

"¿Uh? Señor, ¿está usted bien?" pregunto Fluttershy con un poco de miedo.

"Oh no, si está muerto nos descalificaran" dijo Spike tocando su frente, comenzando a sudar.

"No puede ser, no quería hacerle eso" dijo Fluttershy bastante nerviosa.

"Déjame ver si respira" dijo Spike acercándose al guerrero del universo 4.

En ese momento Chico Percebe abriría los ojos y patearía a Spike con la fuerza suficiente para lanzarlo en el aire, Fluttershy quedo impresionada por ese ataque tan cobarde de un reconocido super héroe del universo 4, Chico Percebe comenzaría a golpear el cuerpo repetidas veces a Spike hasta llegar cerca del borde de la plataforma, Spike se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que Chico Percebe quería hacer, cuando finalmente llegaron al borde de la pista, el guerrero patearía a Spike sacándolo de la plataforma, Spike cubrió sus ojos con los brazos por la caída que iba a experimentar, pero en ese momento el pequeño dragón pudo sentir que alguien lo estaba sosteniendo.

Spike abriría sus ojos dándose cuenta que Fluttershy había volado en el momento exacto, evitando que Spike fuera eliminado, inmediatamente Fluttershy volvería a la pista cargando a Spike en su espalda, Chico Percebe estaba bastante molesto porque su estrategia no había funcionado.

"¿Estas bien, Spike?" preguntó Fluttershy.

"Si, gracias por ayudarme a subir" respondio el pequeño dragón.

"Debemos hacer algo con ese señor antes de intente algo más" dijo Fluttershy mirando con enojo al guerrero del universo 4.

"Tengo una idea, colócate detrás de él" dijo Spike.

"De acuerdo" respondio Fluttershy volando en dirección a la espalda de Chico Percebe, el observó a ambos peleadores sin saber la estrategia que iban a utilizar.

Spike crearía una pequeña bola de fuego verde y la sostendría con su mano, después se la arrojaría a Chico Percebe quien no tuvo problemas para esquivarla, la bola de fuego ahora se dirigiría hacia Fluttershy, ella no sabía qué hacer y golpearía la bola de fuego regresándola hacia Spike, el golpeo la bola de fuego con su puño enviándola nuevamente hacia Fluttershy pero un poco más grande, ella devolvería el ataque con su casco hacia Spike otra vez, el dragón empujaría la bola de fuego a Fluttershy por tercera ocasión haciéndola aún más grande.

En ese momento Fluttershy se dio cuenta del plan de Spike y regreso la bola de fuego hacia el dragón nuevamente, este proceso se repitió varias veces aumentando el tamaño de la bola de fuego así como la velocidad en la que viajaba, Chico Percebe estaba teniendo muchas dificultades para esquivar la bola de fuego.

"¡Esa cosa es cada vez más grande y más rápida!" dijo el hombre mientras esquivaba con mucha dificultad la bola de fuego.

"¡Esto es por engañarnos!" exclamo Fluttershy lanzando la bola de fuego que ahora estaba en sus cascos.

"¡Acabalo!" exclamo Spike con una sonrisa de confianza.

La bola de fuego era tan grande que Chico Percebe no tuvo opción alguna de esquivarlo, el ataque causo una poderosa explosión que expulso al guerrero del universo 4 de los límites de la plataforma a una gran velocidad, después de eso Chico Percebe desaparecería en el vacío profundo que existía fuera de la pista para posteriormente aparecer en las gradas de su equipo.

* * *

"El señor Chico Percebe del universo 4, ha sido eliminado" dijo Daishinkan.

"Veamos, Chico Percebe…fuera" dijo Zeno marcando en el Kamipad.

* * *

"¡Buen trabajo chicos!" exclamo la Princesa Celestia llena de felicidad.

"¡Sigan así!" dijo Luna igual de contenta.

* * *

"Lo hiciste genial, Fluttershy" dijo Spike acercándose a su amiga.

"Gracias, tu también ayudaste mucho" respondio ella mientras sonreía.

"No sabía que podías pelear contra alguien, normalmente eres muy tímida" comento el dragón.

"Si, jamás había necesitado la violencia física para ganar algo".

"Choca ese casco" dijo Spike levantando su brazo.

"Hmmm, está bien" dijo Fluttershy chocando su casco con Spike.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, una pequeña bola de agua impactaría sobre la nuca de Spike pero sin recibir ningún daño, el dragón se daría la vuelta y seria golpeado por otra bola de agua en la cara sin sufrir daño nuevamente, los dos guerreros del universo 7 vieron al participante Sirenoman Man del universo 4 quien era amigo y compañero de Chico Percebe.

"Hmmm, puedo ayudarle señor" dijo Fluttershy confundida.

"Voy a eliminarlos de la pista por sacar a Chico Percebe" dijo el viejo arrojando una bola de agua hacia Fluttershy la cual impactaría sorbe ella sin dañara.

"No estoy segura de hacer esto" dijo Fluttershy un poco incomoda mirando a Spike.

"Descuida, ahora me toca a mí" comento el pequeño dragón dando unos pasos al frente.

Spike tomaría aliento y dispararía una nube de humo negro que dejaría sin visibilidad a Sirenoman, el hombre trataría de buscar a Spike y Fluttershy pero el humo negro evitaría que eso sucediera, el guerrero comenzaría a correr para salir del humo que comenzó a causarle molestias y un poco de dificultad para respirar, Sirenoman consiguió salir de esa nube de humo solo para encontrarse con una sorpresa inesperada, Spike había aprovechado el tiempo de distracción de Sirenoman para expulsar su máximo poder en una llamarada de fuego.

"¡Espero que esto no me cause alguna descalificación!" dijo Spike a punto de lanzar su ataque especial.

"¡Ah! Espera un momento, creo que no es para tanto" dijo Sirenoman tratando de detener a Spike.

"¡ADIÓS!" grito Spike con todas sus fuerzas arrojando la gran llamarada de fuego desde su boca.

"OH NOOOOO..." grito el viejo mientras el ataque de Spike impactaba directamente sobre él, la llamarada de fuego empujaría a Sirenoman varios metros lejos de la plataforma hasta que ya no pudieron verlo".

* * *

"El señor Sirenoman del universo 4, ha sido eliminado" dijo Daishinkan.

"Hmmm, Sirenoman…fuera" dijo Zeno-sama marcando su foto en el Kamipad.

"Siguen cayendo más" dijo Zeno feliz.

"Si, están cayendo muchos" dijo Zeno-sama.

* * *

"No podía esperar más de Spike el glorioso" dijo Cadance con emoción.

"¡Gracias, ustedes también son geniales!" dijo Spike levantando el pulgar, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo se alegría.

El pequeño dragón comenzó a alardear y a agradecer los cumplidos de Cadance sin darse cuenta que una sombra se estaba acercando sigilosamente.

"Eres bastante fuerte Spike" dijo Celestia desde las gradas.

"Así es, no cabe duda que fue buena idea de Twilight incluirlo en el torneo" comento Luna mientras sonreía.

* * *

"Muchas gracias, ya era hora de que eliminara a alguien sin ninguna ayuda ¡me siento de maravilla!" dijo Spike sonriendo aun con los ojos cerrados.

Mientras el estaba feliz con los cumplidos, no se percato que alguien se estaba acercando detrás de el, "¡Debo decir que eso suena expendido!" dijo una voz masculina bastante misteriosa.

Spike se daría la vuelta frunciendo el ceño para ver quien le había hablado, pero el hombre misterioso usaría su cola gris para golpear el rostro de Spike con una gran fuerza que lo arrojaría de la pista de combate despareciendo al instante.

"Pero bajaste la guardia" dijo el hombre.

"¡No!" exclamo Fluttershy quien se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde para salvar a Spike.

* * *

"No puedo creerlo" dijo Celestia quien había cambiado su rostro de felicidad a uno completamente asustado.

"¡Spike!" exclamo Cadance quien se había sorprendido con este acto tan inesperado.

"Se confió demasiado, esto no es nada bueno" dijo Celestia tocando su frente con vergüenza con su casco derecho.

"El señor Spike del universo 7, ha sido eliminado" dijo Daishinkan, posteriormente Spike aparecería en las gradas de su equipo.

"..." Spike se quedaría callado haciendo una cara de vergüenza.

"¿Por qué bajaste la guardia?" pregunto Luna un poco molesta.

"Fue un descuido, ahora van a creer que soy un fracaso" dijo Spike muy avergonzado.

"No digas eso Spike, no creemos que seas un fracaso" respondio Cadance.

"Estamos seguras" comento Luna con una mirada molesta causándole miedo a Spike y confundiendo a Cadance.

* * *

Fluttershy miraría al responsable de que Spike haya sido eliminado, vio a uno de los guerreros del universo 10, se trataba de un lagarto humanoide vestido con un traje de abogado llamado 'Toffee', Fluttershy estaba muy molesta por lo que había pasado al pequeño dragón.

"¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo tan cruel como atacar por la espalda?" pregunto Fluttershy frunciendo el ceño.

"Solo me deshice de un estorbo que no duraría nada en este torneo, solo adelante lo inevitable" respondio Toffee sonriendo maliciosamente.

Fluttershy voló hacia Toffee para atacarlo para vengar a Spike, pero Toffee enroscaría su cola en el cuello de Fluttershy haciendo que se detuviera en su ataque, la Pegasus trataría de liberarse pero Toffee apretaría el cuello de Fluttershy con su cola cortando su respiración, el guerrero del universo 10 comenzaría a golpear el estómago de Fluttershy con sus puños por unos pocos segundos.

"Veo que no eres tan fuerte como aparentas" dijo Toffee, entonces estrellaría a Fluttershy contra el suelo con mucha fuerza, dejándola aturdida.

"No…" dijo Fluttershy con un tono de voz débil.

"Descuida, no te sacare de la pista para eliminarte, por ahora, prefiero que te quedes sabiendo que no pudiste salvar a tu compañero" comento Toffee mirando a Fluttershy quien estaba muy agotada por culpa de los golpes.

"¿Que vas hacer?" pregunto Fluttershy tratando de levantarse.

"Me gustaría quedarme, pero debo irme, buscare a algún otro tonto que baje la guardia y me permita expulsarlo" dijo Toffee mientras se alejaba caminando hasta desparecer entre las explosiones de otros combates.

"Fluttershy está muy agotada, alguien debe ayudarla antes de que algún otro guerrero se quiera aprovechar y la saque" comento Cadance.

"¡Twilight!" grito Spike desde las gradas llamando la atención de la princesa de la amistad.

"¿¡Spike!?" exclamo Twilight confundida e impactada cuando vio a Spike en las gradas. "¿Quien te saco?" preguntó Twilight confundida y sorprendida.

"Eso no importa, Fluttershy está cerca de ti, el tipo que me elimino la dejo herida, debes ayudarla antes de que alguien quiera expulsarla aprovechándose de su condición" dijo Spike señalando la ubicación de Fluttershy.

"De acuerdo" respondio Twilight volando hacia donde estaba Fluttershy.

* * *

Mientras tanto Starlight y Trixie estaban poniendo en problemas a Jasper quien estaba siendo doblegada por el trabajo de equipo de las dos Ponies del universo 7. Starlight dispararía un rayo morado hacia Jasper quien llena de furia detendría el ataque usando sus puños, Trixie aparecería detrás de Jasper para detenerla, pero la gema tomaría a Trixie por el cuello y la azotaría contra el suelo, la Pony hechicera no dejaría que Jasper la derrotara tan fácilmente, entonces usaría un hechizo especial para teletransportar a Jasper algunos metros en el aire, la guerrera no le costaría trabajo aterrizar en el suelo sin recibir daños, Jasper miraría a Starlight y Trixie con desprecio.

"Tal vez los caballos de colores no son tan débiles como yo creía".

"Te dije que no debías subestimarnos" dijo Trixie llena de confianza.

"Aunque sean fuertes, deben saber que yo lo soy más" respondio Jasper.

"Porque no vienes aquí y lo compruebas" dijo Starlight sonriendo.

"Estarán por saberlo" respondio Jasper frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

"Esta es la oportunidad de mostrar quienes quedan en la arena de combate" dijo Daishinkan creando un tablero al lado del trono de Zeno-sama donde saldrían las estadísticas de todos los participantes de los universos hasta ahora.

* * *

 **Universo 2: Vivo**

 **Eliminaciones= 4**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 9**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 1**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Steven, Connie, León, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Bismuto, y Jasper.**

* * *

 **Universo 3: Vivo**

 **Eliminaciones= 0**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 7**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 0**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Libby, Cindy, Goddar, Calamitous, Koitsukai, Borareta, y Panchia.**

* * *

 **Universo 4: Vivo**

 **Eliminaciones= 0**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 6**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 0**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Carrerin, Capitán Magma, Banda Elástica, Desiaparicion, Don Cangrejo, Karen, Plankton, Man Ray, Sirenoman, y Chico Percebe.**

* * *

 **Universo 6: Vivo**

 **Eliminaciones= 9**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 8**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 5**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Flash Sentry, Sandalwood, y Bulk Biceps.**

* * *

 **Universo 7: Vivo**

 **Eliminaciones= 7**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 9**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 1**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Chrysalis, Trixie, Starlight, Spike, Rarity, y Applejack.**

* * *

 **Universo 9: Eliminado**

 **Eliminaciones= 0**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 0**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 0**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Finn, Jake, Rey Helado, Princesa Flama, Maga Cazadora, Limonagrio, Princesa Grumosa, Marceline, BMO, y Gunter.**

* * *

 **Universo 10: Vivo**

 **Eliminaciones= 2**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 8**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 1**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Tom Lucitor, Sapotoro, Rhombulus, Hekapoo, Omnitraxus, Eclipsa, Toffee, y Kelly.**

* * *

 **Universo 11: vivo**

 **Eliminaciones= 0**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 10**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 0**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Bill Cipher, Pyronica, 8-Ball, Amorphous Shape, Hectorgon, Keyhole, Kryptos, Zanthar, Paci-Fire, and Teeth.**

 _¡Esto es increíble!, a pesar de que Spike lucho valientemente contra los dos guerreros del universo 4, no vio venir la jugada sucia de Toffee para sacarlo de la pista, en este momento Starlight y Trixie están luchando contra Jasper del universo 2 quien parece ser muy fuerte. ¿Acaso Starlight y Trixie serán capaces de derrotar a un oponente tan poderoso? quedan 43 minutos para la finalizacion del torneo con 57 guerreros en la plataforma_


	6. Capitulo 6: La Furia De Fluttershy (U6)

La plataforma en este punto del torneo estaba bastante agrietada incluso algunos trozos del suelo estaban sobresaliendo por todas las batallas que estaban ocurriendo al mismo tiempo, el pilar central había descendido un poco con los cinco minutos que han transcurrido de los cuarenta y ocho del torneo, los universos 2, 3, 4, 6 ,7 y 10 ya habían perdido por lo menos a un guerrero, sorprendentemente el universo 11 ha sido el único que ha podido mantener a sus 10 guerreros desde que empezó el torneo.

Spike ha sido eliminado por el guerrero Toffee del universo 10 de manera tramposa atacándolo por la espalda, Twilight ahora se encontraba cuidando a Fluttershy quien fue lastimada gravemente por Toffee antes de escapar a otra parte de la plataforma, después de esta pérdida los guerreros del universo 7 han decidido luchar enserio contra los guerreros más fuertes del torneo del poder.

Mientras el universo 7 se ocupaba de sus propios problemas, los guerreros Rarity y Flash Sentry del universo 6, se encontraban luchando contra Rhombulus del universo 10 aunque Flash solo estaba observando la batalla desde una distancia segura, Rhombulus comenzó a crear cristales del suelo con sus poderes y los arrojaría hacia Rarity, ella crearía barreras protectoras para detener los cristales que Rhombulus le arrojaba, Flash se sentía un poco avergonzado porque no ayudar a Rarity en su batalla.

Rhombulus dispararía un rayo congelador de su único ojo el cual sería esquivado por Rarity con mucha dificultad, el guerrero del universo 10 correría rápidamente hacia su enemiga y comenzó a disparar pequeños cristales de sus manos en forma de serpientes. La chica de universo 6 destruiría los cristales con sus barreras del mismo material, Rhombulus comenzaría a enojarse porque Rarity destruía todos sus ataques, entonces decidió volver a utilizar su rayo congelador.

"Lo siento cariño, ya me han congelado una vez, pero no dejare que vuelva a ocurrir" dijo Rarity esquivando el rayo.

"¡Podrías dejarte ganar!" exclamo Rhombulus molesto.

"¡Es suficiente!" dijo Rarity saltando sobre Rhombulus derribándole con una fuerte patada en la cara.

El guerrero caería aturdido al suelo por la patada, Rarity camino hacia Rhombulus dispuesta a sacarlo de la pista y dejar al universo 10 con un guerrero menos, pero antes de que Rarity hiciera algún movimiento, un portal naranja se generaría a detrás de ella sin que se diera cuenta, la guerrera Hekapoo del mismo universo 10 arrojaría a Rarity 2 metros lejos de Rhombulus con una patada igual de fuerte como la que dio Rarity.

Hekapoo ayudaría a Rhombulus a levantarse, Flash correría hacia ellos para tratar de detenerlos, pero Hekapoo lo derribaría al suelo con un puñetazo en su rostro. "Oye, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!" pregunto Hekapoo a Rhombulus molesta.

"Estoy luchando, eso es lo que hago" respondio Rhombulus.

Hekapoo comenzó a sentirse más molesta con la respuesta de su compañero, "Lo que estás haciendo es que nuestro universo pierda otro guerrero".

"Bien, ¿qué quieres hacer?" respondio Rhombulus una vez más frunciendo el ceño.

"Star quiere que todos nos reunamos en el pilar central, ha pensado en una estrategia de equipo, así que deja a esa mocosa y vayámonos" dijo Hekapoo creando un portal naranja con unas tijeras que ella tenía.

"Bien" dijo Rhombulus entrado al portal con Hekapoo, después de unos segundos el portal se cerraría.

Rarity se levantaría con dificultad del suelo, después corrió hacia Flash Sentry y lo ayudaría a ponerse de pie.

"¿Estas bien Flash?" preguntó Rarity.

"No sirvo para nada de esto" respondio el con mucha vergüenza.

Rarity se sintió incomoda por este comentario de Flash Sentry, aunque Rarity quería decirle lo contrario, ella sabía muy bien que su amigo tenía toda la razón, "Olvídate de eso, ahora debemos buscar a las chicas para que no nos eliminen por separado" dijo Rarity tratando de cambiar el pensamiento de Flash.

"De acuerdo" dijo el chico un poco desanimado, después ambos se irían del lugar para buscar a su equipo.

* * *

Varios metros lejos de ese lugar, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy del universo 6 comenzaron a discutir, Rainbow quería separarse para buscar a alguien fuerte con quien luchar, pero Fluttershy no quería quedarse sola y que alguien fuerte la atacara.

"Vamos, déjame ir para que pueda pelear y divertirme" comento Rainbow.

"No, debemos quedarnos juntas y trabajar en equipo si alguien quiere atacarnos" respondio Fluttershy seriamente.

"Por favor, no me tardare nada" dijo Rainbow Dash tratando de convencer a Fluttershy.

"Lo siento, no puedes irte, recuerda que esto no es un juego, nuestro universo podría ser destruido, te lo suplico, no te vayas" dijo Fluttershy con una mirada triste.

Esa mirada triste fue lo que finalmente convenció a Rainbow Dash de no separarse del equipo. "Está bien, lamento que haya querido dejarte sola" dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa.

"No te preocupes" respondió Fluttershy devolviendo la sonrisa.

"Oh, que conmovedor" dijo una voz masculina.

Ambas chicas se darían la vuelta dándose cuenta de que se trataba de Toffee (U10) quien había estado buscando guerreros fáciles de vencer, y encontró a las 2 chicas del universo 6.

"¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto Rainbow Dash.

"En mi universo me conocen como Toffee" respondió el guerrero mientras sonreía.

"¿Toffee? eso suena ridículo" comento Rainbow.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó Fluttershy nerviosa.

"Estoy aquí para eliminarlas" respondió el monstruo.

"¡Ha! ¿Crees que podrás lograrlo?" pregunto Rainbow con sarcasmo.

"Veo que eres muy arrogante, así que te sacare de la pista después de torturarte" dijo Toffee apretando los puños.

Rainbow tenía mucha confianza por su anterior pelea con Princesa Flama, creía que podía ganarle a Toffee fácilmente aunque eso estaba por averiguarlo.

"Fluttershy, te pido que te quedes aquí, yo quiero pelear con él y vencerlo" dijo Rainbow muy confiada.

Fluttershy no estaba muy segura de que Rainbow Dash pudiera vencer a Toffee ella sola, pero tenía que confiar en su amiga y ayudarla en caso de que sea derrotada "De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado".

"Da un paso hacia atrás, es hora de pelear realmente enserio" dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa.

Toffee sabía perfectamente lo que estaba a punto de suceder, porque antes de enfrentarse a las dos chicas, ya había observado desde las sombras como peleaban y sobre sus transformaciones.

"¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!" grito Rainbow Dash mientras una aura azul rodeaba su cuerpo, su ropa había cambiado totalmente, comenzaron a salirle orejas y cola de pony, finalmente de su espalda saldrían unas alas de Pegasus azules, Fluttershy estaba sonriendo de felicidad al ver a su amiga transformada pero Toffee también estaba sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa era de confianza.

"Hmmm, imagino que esa es tu transformación" comento Toffee.

"Si, nosotros lo llamamos, 'Friendship Power', no es por presumir pero ahora soy 20% mas genial, creo que deberías rendirte" dijo Rainbow.

"Créeme, sentirás mucho dolor" dijo Toffee poniendo sus brazos en la espalda.

Después de haberse transformado, Rainbow Dash usaría su super velocidad para aparecer detrás de Toffee con su puño levantado para atacarlo, Toffee ya sabía que Rainbow aparecería detrás de él y con su cola golpearía el rostro de la chica arrojándola al suelo, Fluttershy estaba impresionada con ese golpe, Rainbow se quedó sin palabras, a pesar de su increíble velocidad Toffee pudo golpearla fácilmente.

Rainbow se levantaría del suelo tocando su nariz que había recibido el golpe de Toffee, la chica reviso su mano y se dio cuenta que tenía algunas gotas de sangre que habían caído de su nariz, ella frunciría el ceño muy molesta.

"¿Que decías sobre que me ganarías?" pregunto Toffee sarcásticamente.

"Grrrrr, ¡idiota!" exclamo Rainbow volando a toda velocidad hacia Toffee, el lagarto detendría el puño de Rainbow fácilmente con su mano derecha.

"Tus golpes no son tan fuertes" dijo Toffee sonriendo.

"¿¡Que!?" pregunto Rainbow confundida.

"Tu velocidad es increíble, pero yo he analizado todos tus movimientos por tu pelea con esa chica de fuego, no importa que tan rápida seas, soy más fuerte que tu" explico Toffee causando muchas molestias en Rainbow.

"¡Arrghh!" gruño Rainbow llena de ira.

Rainbow volaría una vez más hacia Toffee para atacarlo, el guerrero esquivaría fácilmente a Rainbow y golpearía su cabeza con el codo haciendo que se estrellara en el suelo, Fluttershy se asustó por ese golpe tan potente de Toffee, Rainbow se levantaría del suelo y comenzaría a golpear el rostro de Toffee rápidamente, el guerrero no se quedaría atrás y detendría los puños de la chica.

El usaría su rodilla para golpear la cara de Rainbow arrojándola varios metros en el aire, Toffee saltaría sobre Rainbow y la azotaría contra el suelo con una patada en la cara, el monstruo levantaría a Rainbow Dash agarrándola del cabello, la nariz de Rainbow comenzaría a sangrar por los golpes anteriores, Toffee se sentiría bastante feliz por hacer sufrir a la guerrera del universo 6.

"Qué esperas…elimíname" dijo Rainbow con una voz débil.

"Sabes que no lo haré" dijo Toffee sonriendo maliciosamente.

"¿De que estas…AAAARRRGHHH!" grito Rainbow después de recibir un fuerte golpe en el estómago, debido al golpe Rainbow Dash perdería su transformación.

"¡Rainbow Dash!" exclamo Fluttershy corriendo hacia los dos guerreros.

"No te metas en esto" dijo Toffee derribando a Fluttershy golpeando su rostro con los puños.

Fluttershy caería al suelo aturdida por ese golpe tan fuerte, Toffee caminaría hacia la chica tímida del universo 6 mirándola con desprecio por su bajo nivel.

"Me decepcionas, se supone que fuiste elegida para participar en el torneo por tu fortaleza, pero te he vencido de un solo golpe, no cabe duda que eres una inútil, apártate estorbo" dijo Toffee pateando a Fluttershy haciendo que se estrellara con uno de los trozos del suelo que sobresalían de la plataforma.

Después de esa pequeña interrupción, Toffee caminaría devuelta hacia Rainbow Dash para seguirla torturando, Fluttershy estaba en las ruinas de la roca muy deprimida por las palabras de Toffee, ella comenzó a pensar de que Toffee tenía razón y que era una inútil, Fluttershy solo podía escuchar los gritos dolorosos de Rainbow Dash quien estaba siendo golpeada en su estómago por el despiadado Toffee.

"Rainb…Rainbow Dash" dijo Fluttershy con un tono de voz débil tratando de caminar hacia los dos guerreros, pero ella caería sobre sus rodillas mientras comenzaban a salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

Toffee miraría a Fluttershy sobre su intento de ayudar a su amiga, nuevamente levantaría a Rainbow Dash sujetándola del cabello y la mostraría a Fluttershy "Si quieres ayudarla, ven aquí, te esperamos" dijo Toffee.

"Fluttershy...corre" dijo Rainbow muy débilmente.

"Aunque trates de hacer algo, no podrás lograrlo porque eres débil, estoy seguro que tu versión Pony es un poco más fuerte, pero también es un estorbo como tú" comento Toffee con desprecio.

"¿Estorbo? No soy un estorbo…verdad Rainbow" dijo Fluttershy con lágrimas en los ojos mirando a Rainbow Dash.

"No lo eres...eres...genial" dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa en su rostro, desmayándose al instante, Toffee patearía a Rainbow estrellándose en el pilar central y cayendo al suelo.

"Supongo que eso era todo lo que ella soportaba, es tu turno estorbo" comento Toffee con sarcasmo

En ese momento algo había cambiado dentro de Fluttershy, comenzó a sentir una ira incontrolable al ver como su amiga fue derrotada de esa forma tan cruel, todas las burlas de Toffee sobre que ella era un estorbo habían disparado un poder mucho más grande que el resto de sus compañeras, ella frunció el ceño mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

"Me dijiste...estorbo...y yo...y yo no soy...no soy un…estorbo...yo...yo...aaaaaAAAAARRGGHHHHH!" grito Fluttershy con todas sus fuerzas mientras un aura amarilla de gran tamaño comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo y parte de la arena de combate, el suelo donde ella estaba parada comenzó a fracturarse por el aumento tan grande de energía.

Toffee logro sentir el enorme poder que Fluttershy estaba expulsando gracias a la ira, la chica de universo 6 cayó sobre sus rodillas una vez más porque el aumento de poder que estaba experimentando causaba algunos cambios dolorosos en su cuerpo, Fluttershy dirigiría su mirada furiosa hacia Toffee, el cual comenzó a temer del poder que Fluttershy demostraba.

"¡Tu! Lastimaste a mi...amiga...¡morirás por eso!" grito Fluttershy mientras los músculos de sus brazos y piernas aumentaban levemente, su estatura también comenzaría a aumentar levemente hasta superar a Toffee por unos centímetros de diferencia, su cuerpo se estremecía y le costaba trabajo mantenerse en pie por el aumento de fuerza, finalmente las pupilas de Fluttershy desparecerían dejando sus ojos completamente blancos.

* * *

"Whooooooa! asombroso" dijeron ambos dioses al mismo tiempo.

"Parece que la señorita Fluttershy del universo 6 ha conseguido un nuevo poder con ayuda de la ira, y parece que ese poder supera a muchos guerreros" comento Daishinkan muy interesado en lo que veían.

* * *

"Esto es sorprendente" dijo la Directora Celestia muy emocionada.

"Aun así tengo un poco de miedo de lo que ella puede hacer" comento la Sub-Directora Luna.

* * *

"¿Que le está pasando a Fluttershy?" pregunto Spike quien estaba sorprendido.

"Cuando ese guerrero torturo a Rainbow Dash del universo 6, causo una gran ira en Fluttershy que le permitió acceder a una magia mucho más poderosa que la amistad" explico Celestia.

"¿Que?" pregunto Spike mas confundido.

"Los seres como Nightmare Moon y Daybreaker basan su poder en sentimientos como la ira y la magia oscura lo que las lleva a ser más poderosas que mi hermana y yo, eso es lo que pasa con Fluttershy, esta tan furiosa que pudo superar sus límites y usar magia tan poderosa como la oscura, no sé qué guerrero de este torneo puede detenerla" dijo Luna causando miedo en Spike.

"Que hay de las chicas, si usan la magia de la amistad pueden detenerla" afirmo Spike.

"No podemos asegurarlo, si sigue aumentando su poder de esa manera tan brusca, no podrán detenerla ni siquiera usando los elementos de la armonía" respondio Celestia.

* * *

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" gritaba Fluttershy mientras expulsaba una gran ráfaga de viento que todos sentirían en la plataforma, incluso Rainbow Dash se despertaría después de estar inconsciente unos segundos y comenzó a ver con impresión el poder de Fluttershy.

Toffee aunque estaba un poco asustado mantenía una mirada seria, Fluttershy había terminado de expulsar una gran cantidad de energia y ahora estaba centrando toda su atención en Toffee quien comenzó a sentirse nervioso por lo que Fluttershy pudiera hacer.

"¡Arrrghhh!" decía Fluttershy mientras caminaba hacia Toffee lentamente, sus pasos provocaban un pequeño temblor además de que agrietaban el suelo, Fluttershy estaba a unos pocos pasos de llegar hasta Toffee.

"Supongo que ahora vas a-" en ese momento Fluttershy aparecería rápidamente delante de Toffee y le daría un fuerte puñetazo que lo haría estrellarse contra el suelo dejándolo inconsciente.

"¡AARRGGHH!" exclamo Fluttershy levantando a Toffee del suelo tomándolo de su cola, ella lo tiraría con todas sus fuerzas fuera de los límites de la plataforma, antes de que Toffee despareciera en el espacio profundo, un portal naranja de Hekapoo se abriría en el cual Toffee entraría apareciendo en otro lado de la plataforma.

* * *

"Bien, Toffee ha sido salvado" dijo Rey River desde las gradas.

"No fue mala idea revivirlo para el torneo" dijo Kelly.

"Jamás hay que subestimar a los monstruos" comento Sapotoro.

* * *

Twilight y Fluttershy del universo 7 habían presenciado toda esa increíble batalla, Twilight estaba bastante feliz de ver como su amiga de otro universo había alcanzado tal nivel en un solo segundo, entonces le dijo a la Fluttershy de su universo que la esperara porque iba ir a felicitar a Fluttershy del universo 6.

"Espera, ¿crees que sea buena idea?" pregunto Fluttershy (U7).

"Claro que no, somos amigas en su universo, su apariencia es aterradora, pero estoy segura de que debe reconocerme" respondio Twilight.

"Arrrghh" decía la chica mientras salía humo de su boca por no haber sacado a Toffee.

"Hola, Fluttershy" dijo Twilight caminando hacia ella.

"Arrghhh" dijo Fluttershy mirando a la Pony.

"Eres increíble, jamás había imagine que fueras tan fuerte" comento Twilight.

"Hmph" decía Fluttershy frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Uh? Fluttershy, soy Twilight Sparkle, ¿no me recuerdas?" pregunto Twilight confundida.

"Je, je, je, je" dijo Fluttershy sonriendo macabramente.

* * *

"¡Twilight, aléjate de ella!" exclamo Spike desde las gradas.

* * *

"¿Que?" dijo Twilight volteando a las gradas.

"¡Aaaahhh!" grito Fluttershy levantando su puño dirigiendo hacia Twilight.

Ella esquivaría con mucha dificultad el golpe, el puño de Fluttershy se hundiría en el suelo de la plataforma con mucha fuerza, Twilight había quedado sorprendida porque su amiga de otro universo la había atacado con intención.

"¿Qué te pasa, Fluttershy?" dijo Twilight frunciendo el ceño.

"Twilight...aaarrghhh...Twilight...!" decía Fluttershy caminando hacia Twilight.

"¡Corre Twilight!" dijo Fluttershy del séptimo universo.

La poderosa Fluttershy del sexto universo comenzaría a lanzar golpes poderosos hacia Twilight quien esquivaba los golpes con mucha dificultad, Rainbow Dash (U6) estaba observando la batalla con temor, ella trataría de ponerse de pie pero aún estaba un poco lastimada por los golpes de Toffee.

"Fluttershy, Twilight no es nuestra enemiga, detente" dijo Rainbow Dash desde donde estaba, pero Fluttershy no la escucho y siguió atacando a Twilight.

Fluttershy disparo una bola de energía lanzada desde sus manos la cual impactaría sobre Twilight, antes de que la princesa se alejara debido al impacto del ataque, Fluttershy tomaría a Twilight de las piernas y comenzó a azotarla contra el suelo varias veces, la princesa de la amistad dispararía un pequeño rayo morado a la cara de Fluttershy haciendo que la suelte.

Fluttershy tomo a Twilight del rostro y comenzó a arrastrarla por el suelo de la plataforma con mucha fuerza, después de eso Fluttershy golpearía el estómago de Twilight, arrojándola a una de las rocas que se habían generado del suelo por el impacto de los golpes, la princesa de la amistad se chocaría con la roca destruyéndola por completo, Fluttershy dio unos pocos pasos hacia adelante pero decidió detenerse.

"¡Twilight…Sparkle!" dijo Fluttershy hacia la pila de rocas que habían quedado después de que Twilight se estrellara contra ellas.

"¡TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" grito Fluttershy con ira.

"¡Basta!" exclamo Twilight saliendo de las rocas.

"Je, je, je" dijo Fluttershy caminando hacia Twilight lentamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La princesa de la amistad no tenía otra opción, debía lanzar un hechizo lo suficientemente fuerte para detener a Fluttershy y sacarla de la pista, Twilight comenzó a cargar un rayo de energía azul desde su cuerno.

"Perdóname Fluttershy" dijo Twilight con el rayo de energía ya cargado, la princesa de la amistad dispararía el rayo de gran potencia hacia Fluttershy, el rayo energético impactaría directamente sobre el cuerpo de la chica del universo 6, a pesar de ese gran ataque Fluttershy siguió caminando hacia Twilight mientras el rayo de energía seguía impactando su cuerpo.

La princesa aumentaría la potencia del rayo tratando de detener a Fluttershy, cuando Twilight estaba a punto de usar toda su fuerza, una mano humana saldría del rayo de energía tomándola de su rostro, Twilight estaba muy sorprendida de que Fluttershy haya resistido ese rayo tan poderoso.

"¡No!" exclamo Fluttershy apretando el rostro de Twilight con su mano.

"Mmph…..Fluttershy…mmph….detente" decía Twilight tratando de liberarse

"Oh no, debo ayudar a Twilight" dijo Rarity a varios metros lejos de esa batalla.

"Espera" dijo Applejack quien se había dado cuenta de algo muy importante.

Rarity no entendía porque su amiga le dijo que se detuviera, "Debemos ayudar a Twilight" dijo Rarity pero la mirada seria de Applejack le haría confiar en ella.

"Mira a Fluttershy, algo no está bien" comento Applejack haciendo que Rarity mirara con atención a Fluttershy del universo 6, ella dejo de ejercer presión en la cara de Twilight, Fluttershy comenzó a jadear en señal de que se estaba cansando.

* * *

"¿Que le está pasando a Fluttershy?, se ve cansada" dijo Spike confundido.

"Tiene más poder del que puede controlar, su cuerpo no resistirá tanta energía mágica, si ella no la expulsa puede morir" dijo la Princesa Celestia con preocupación.

"Esto está empezando a ser malo" dijo Cadance.

* * *

"Uff…uff…uff" decía Fluttershy agitadamente. "¡Arrrgghh!" grito Fluttershy arrojando a Twilight lejos de ella.

Twilight caería al suelo quedando un poco aturdida por el impacto, un aura amarilla comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Fluttershy, ella se elevó en el cielo gracias una pila de rocas que salieron de la plataforma después de que elevara toda su fuerza, todos los guerreros dejarían de luchar y verían a Fluttershy.

"Miren, es Fluttershy" dijo Sci-Twi impresionada.

"Tienes razón, pero se ve muy fuerte" comento Sunset con la misma impresión.

"¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" grito Fluttershy expulsando su magia en forma de bolas energéticas de color verde.

Las bolas de energía se dirigirían hacia lugares aleatorios de la plataforma, los impactos causarían serios daños en el suelo provocando que el suelo se volvería inestable, las bolas de energía también comenzarían a impactar sobre algunos guerreros.

"¡Corre Flash...uff...uff...uff...corre!" dijo Rarity quien estaba corriendo junto con Flash porque las explosiones los estaban alcanzando.

"¡Uff...uff...estoy corriendo!" dijo Flash muy asustado.

"¡Aaaaahhhhh!" gritaron Flash y Rarity mientras una explosión los hizo volar por los aires.

Las bolas de energía seguían impactando en la plataforma y en algunos guerreros causando fuertes explosiones, cuando finalmente todo es término, la plataforma estaba totalmente destrozada con rocas gigantes y muchos espacios para esconderse, Twilight saldría de entre todas esas rocas con rasguños en su cuerpo.

"¡Ouch!...me duele el estómago" dijo Twilight muy incómoda, entonces decidió mirar hacia donde estaba Fluttershy, dándose cuenta que había desaparecido.

"¿Uh? ¿Dónde está?" dijo Twilight muy confundida, entonces escucharía un fuerte estruendo proveniente de las rocas que estaban frente a ella.

"¡Arrgh!" dijo Fluttershy saliendo de las rocas comenzando a caminar provocando pequeños temblores.

En una de las rocas más altas se encontraba Applejack del universo 7 mirando a la poderosa Fluttershy del universo 6, ella estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que Fluttershy le había hecho a la plataforma con solo expulsar su energía "Ella es muy peligrosa" dijo Applejack.

Fluttershy comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Twilight para seguir peleando con ella, pero en ese momento el cuerpo de Fluttershy comenzaría a deformarse, sus manos estaban temblando y tomaron la forma de cubos, ella estaba confundida por lo que estaba pasando.

"Mmmm, me pregunto cómo te verías si cambio tu cabeza" dijo el guerrero Amorphous Shape del universo 11 quien era una criatura pequeña con forma geométrica de muchos colores y varios ojos.

"Grrrrrrr" dijo Fluttershy frunciendo el ceño.

Amorphous miraría a Fluttershy con interés en que tanto poder podía alcanzar, pero él sabía que tenía que sacarla para que no sea un problema "Has causado muchas molestias, así que debes-".

"¡Fuera de aquí!" exclamo Fluttershy expulsando energía que devolvería sus manos a la normalidad.

"¿Que? ¡Has anulado mi magia!" dijo Amorphous impresionado.

"¡Adiós!" dijo Fluttershy mientras sonreía maliciosamente dirigiendo su puño hacia el guerrero del universo 11, el golpe empujaría a Amorphous Shape fuera de los límites de la plataforma.

* * *

"Mmmm…Amorphous Shape…Poom!...fuera" dijo Zeno marcándolo en el Kamipad, después de unos segundos caer el guerrero aparecería en las gradas del equipo.

"¿Que estás haciendo aquí?" pregunto Bebe Tiempo molesto.

"No me dio tiempo de defenderme" respondio el guerrero avergonzado.

"Esa chica sí que es un problema" comento Blendin Blandin.

* * *

"¡AAARRRGGHHH!" grito Fluttershy, su voz causo una gran ráfaga de aire que se extendería en toda la plataforma.

* * *

A pocos metros de ella se encontraban los nueve guerreros del universo 11 mirándola con miedo encima de varias rocas, todos menos los guerreros Pyronica, Teeth y Bill Cipher, los gritos de Fluttershy provocaban que las rocas donde estaban parados comenzaran a crecer más.

"Incluso su voz es muy potente, alguien debería detenerla" comento Bill.

"Tienes razón" comento 8-Ball.

"Si, alguien debería detenerla" respondio Pyronica.

"...*Suspiro* _,_ no se peleen por hacerlo" dijo Bill sarcásticamente y frunciendo el ceño.

"No es necesario" comento Keyhole.

"Argh, está bien cobardes, yo me encargare" dijo Bill chasqueando sus dedos teletransportandose del lugar.

* * *

Lejos de esos guerreros estaba Rainbow Dash del universo 6 acompañada de Sunset Shimmer quien había ido hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse, ambas chicas comenzaron a sentir la ráfaga de aire que Fluttershy estaba provocando con su voz.

"Esto no me agrada" dijo Sunset preocupada.

"A mí tampoco" comento Rainbow nerviosa.

"Hablo de Fluttershy, si mata a alguien, la descalificaran" dijo Sunset.

"¡Oh! Tienes razón" respondio Rainbow Dash.

Ella comenzó a buscar a Fluttershy con la mirada para decirle que se detuviera, "¡Fluttershy! ¡Detente por favor!...FLUTTERSHY!" grito Rainbow Dash con todas sus fuerzas tratando de que ella la escuchara, pero en ese momento la chica comenzó a escuchar fuertes estruendos acercándose, ella miro hacia el frente tratando de ver quien se estaba acercando, pero en ese momento a su derecha aparecería Fluttershy con su mano extendida.

"¡Cuidado Rainbow Dash!" exclamo Sunset.

"¿Uh?...Fluttershy, no" dijo Rainbow asustada.

"¡Aquí voy!" dijo Bill Cipher con gran entusiasmo con una bola de energía azul en su mano.

El guerrero arrojaría la bola energética hacia Fluttershy elevándola por los aires, Bill controlaría la trayectoria de su ataque con su mano, el guerrero del universo 11 levanto su brazo haciendo que la bola de energía se elevara más en el cielo junto con Fluttershy, Bill Cipher se daría la vuelta, cerraría sus ojos, cruzo los brazos y dijo:

"...Problema resuelto..." después de eso ocurría una poderosa explosión azul que cubrió casi todo el cielo, Fluttershy caería del cielo en su estado normal y desmayada.

"¡Fluttershy!" dijo Rainbow atrapándola en el aire.

"¡...Infeliz!" dijo Sunset muy molesta apretando los puños y frunciendo el ceño.

"Jejeje, eres graciosa niña" dijo Bill Cipher sarcásticamente mirándose mutuamente durante algunos segundos.

"¡Oigan!" exclamo Twilight apareciendo de entre unas rocas llamando la atención de Bill, Sunset y Rainbow.

"Twilight, ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Sunset.

"Quería ver que ustedes estuvieran bien" respondio Twilight seriamente.

"Ah...tu eres del mismo universo que esa Pony rosada que vino a molestarme" comento Bill Cipher.

"Vayámonos Sunset" susurro Rainbow cargando a Fluttershy en su espalda.

"¿Que pasara con Twilight?" pregunto la chica un poco preocupada.

"Estoy segura de que ella estará bien, debemos encontrar un lugar donde Fluttershy pueda descansar" respondio Rainbow.

"Pero...uff...está bien...suerte Twilight" dijo Sunset mientras ella, Rainbow y Fluttershy se iban del lugar rápidamente, aunque la chica tenía un poco de remordimiento por dejar sola a su amiga.

Cerca de una de las rocas altas estaba Chrysalis quien observaba con atención a su hermana y al guerrero Bill Cipher quienes comenzaron a verse uno al otro, ella se comenzó a interesar en Bill y sobre el gran poder que demostró derrotando a Fluttershy del universo 6 fácilmente.

"Mmm, ese debe ser el guerrero más fuerte del torneo, Twilight no será capaz de ganarle si se enfrentan, sería una lástima si la eliminan de esto, bueno...mantendré un perfil bajo mientras tanto, cuídate Twilight, jejeje" dijo Chrysalis sonriendo maliciosamente mientras sus ojos se iluminaban de color verde.

Después de eso, la tabla con las estadísticas de los universos con sus guerreros en la plataforma se actualizaría con nueva informacion.

* * *

 **Universo 2: Vivo**

 **Eliminaciones= 4**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 9**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 1**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Steven, Connie, León, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Bismuto, y Jasper.**

* * *

 **Universo 3: Vivo**

 **Eliminaciones= 0**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 7**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 0**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Libby, Cindy, Goddar, Calamitous, Koitsukai, Borareta, y Panchia.**

* * *

 **Universo 4: Vivo**

 **Eliminaciones= 0**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 6**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 0**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Carrerin, Capitán Magma, Banda Elástica, Desiaparicion, Don Cangrejo, Karen, Plankton, Man Ray, Sirenoman, y Chico Percebe.**

* * *

 **Universo 6: Vivo**

 **Eliminaciones= 9**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 8**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 5**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Flash Sentry, Sandalwood, y Bulk Biceps.**

* * *

 **Universo 7: Vivo**

 **Eliminaciones= 7**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 9**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 1**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Chrysalis, Trixie, Starlight, Spike, Rarity, y Applejack.**

* * *

 **Universo 9: Eliminado**

 **Eliminaciones= 0**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 0**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 0**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Finn, Jake, Rey Helado, Princesa Flama, Maga Cazadora, Limonagrio, Princesa Grumosa, Marceline, BMO, y Gunter.**

* * *

 **Universo 10: Vivo**

 **Eliminaciones= 2**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 8**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 1**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Tom Lucitor, Sapotoro, Rhombulus, Hekapoo, Omnitraxus, Eclipsa, Toffee, y Kelly.**

* * *

 **Universo 11: vivo**

 **Eliminaciones= 0**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 9**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 0**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Bill Cipher, Pyronica, 8-Ball, Amorphous Shape, Hectorgon, Keyhole, Kryptos, Zanthar, Paci-Fire, and Teeth.**

 _A pesar de que Fluttershy demostró un gran poder, el guerrero Bill Cipher del universo 11 la ha derrotado fácilmente de un solo ataque, en este momento Twilight y el guerrero se han quedado solos para empezar una posible batalla...sin embargo la actitud de Chrysalis es muy extraña, parece no importarle que su capitana sea eliminada. ¿Qué harán para ganar este torneo? Quedan 40 minutos para la finalización del torneo._


	7. Capitulo 7: ¡Chrysalis Revela Su Plan!

El torneo de poder ha consumido los primeros 8 minutos de la competencia, Fluttershy del universo 6 explotó en ira y se salió de control dejando la plataforma en ruinas con rocas gigantes que cubrían casi todo el piso, el guerrero Bill Cipher del universo 11, derrotó a Fluttershy fácilmente de un solo ataque, afortunadamente fue rescatada por sus compañeras Sunset y Rainbow Dash, la Princesa Twilight del universo 7 se ha quedado sola con Bill para iniciar una posible batalla

Twilight miró a Bill Cipher frunciendo el ceño debido a lo que le había hecho a Fluttershy, "¿Qué estás esperando?" preguntó Twilight con seriedad.

"..." Bill se mantuvo en silencio y siguió mirando a Twilight.

"¡Oye tú!" exclamó Pyronica desde el cielo lanzando una ráfaga de bolas de fuego de color rosa, ese ataque tomó a Twilight por sorpresa y terminó siendo enterrada bajo una pila de rocas.

"Muy bien, ahora decides atacar, pero no quisiste intervenir para detener a la niña demente" comentó Bill un poco molesto.

"¡¿Estás loco?! Si hubiera hecho algo contra ella, me hubiera destrozado" respondió Pyronica.

"¡Agh! Salgamos de aquí" dijo Bill desapareciendo junto con Pyronica al instante.

Todo esto había sido observado de cerca por Chrysalis desde una de las rocas más altas, se estaba escondiendo analizando la forma de luchar del guerrero Bill Cipher porque sabía que ese sujeto sería un problema más tarde durante el torneo.

"Parece que Twilight fue derrotada con ese ataque por la espalda, supongo que debería ayudarla" dijo Chrysalis.

"Oye monstruo, pelea conmigo" dijo una voz infantil.

"¿Eh?" dijo Chrysalis girándose, "¿Quién eres?" preguntó ella.

"Soy Jimmy Neutron, soy el capitán del universo 3 y estoy aquí para sacarte de la pista" dijo Jimmy, quien tenía una armadura de alta tecnología más avanzada que el resto de sus compañeros.

La reina comenzó a sonreír bastante confiada, pensando que Jimmy no sería un problema para ella, por lo que decidió acceder a la solicitud del chico para luchar contra él.

"Muy bien niño, te dejaré atacar primero" dijo Chrysalis sarcásticamente.

"No debes subestimar al universo 3".

Jimmy sacó un pequeño teclado de su armadura y comenzó a escribir algunas palabras sobre él para modificar su armadura, una mochila propulsora salió de la parte posterior de la armadura, Chrysalis estaba un poco confundida al ver esa tecnología, Jimmy volaría a gran velocidad detrás de Chrysalis.

Ella se sorprendería de esto y se dio la vuelta creyendo que Jimmy aparecería allí, pero recibiría un fuerte golpe en la nuca que arrojandola al suelo, Chrysalis se estrellaría contra las rocas que estaban en el suelo causando un gran estruendo, Jimmy había engañado a la malvada reina, haciéndole creer que estaría detrás de ella y descuido su guardia, Chrysalis se levantaría con un poco de dificultad.

"¡Argh! Niño asqueroso" dijo Chrysalis con desprecio.

"Te dije que no subestimaras el universo 3" dijo Jimmy sonriendo.

La guerrera del universo 7 saltaría en el aire y dispararía un rayo de energía verde de su cuerno, Jimmy se confió y dejó que el ataque lo golpeara sin resistirse, el rayo de energía causó una explosión intensa junto con una nube de humo que cubrió todo en el lugar, Chrysalis sonreía pensando que su enemigo había sido derrotado con ese ataque.

Pero antes de que pudiera celebrar su victoria, Jimmy salía de la nube de humo envuelto en un campo de fuerza creado por la armadura, Chrysalis se sorprendió con la fuerza que mostraba el universo 3. A pocos metros de esa batalla, Twilight aparecería de una pila de rocas después de ser enterrada por los ataques de Pyronica.

"Uff" dijo Twilight recuperando el aliento para ese ataque sorpresa, escucharía un pequeño ruido a su izquierda y podría ver la batalla que su Chrysalis estaba teniendo con el humano del universo 3, aunque odiaba a Chrysalis, decidió observa el combate escondida en las rocas y ayudarla cuando lo necesite.

Chrysalis comenzó a disparar una ráfaga de rayos verdes que impactarían en la armadura del niño, pero sin dañarlo en lo más mínimo, la reina comenzó a sentirse un poco enojada por no poder detener al niño, después de pensarlo por unos segundos decidió dejar de jugar y detener a Jimmy antes de que cause más problemas.

"Ok, he tenido suficiente, eres un gran problema, así que te sacaré de la pista lo más rápido posible" dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa confiada.

"¡JA! No puedes hacerlo, te estoy derrotando con mi armadura" dijo Jimmy.

"Mmm, estás tratando de decir que sin esa armadura no eres nadie" dijo Chrysalis sonriendo maliciosamente.

"¿Eh?" El chico dijo confundido.

"Bueno, es hora de que sufras" dijo Chrysalis mientras sus ojos se iluminaban de verde Twilight se dio cuenta de esto y comenzó a sospechar lo que ocurriría después.

Jimmy comenzó a escribir otras palabras en su teclado para cambiar la armadura, pero Chrysalis corrío a toda velocidad y derribo al humano con una patada en la cara el teclado caería al suelo y dejaría de funcionar.

"¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!" dijo Jimmy impresionado.

"Mientras conozca como peleas, es pan comido vencerte" respondio Chrysalis sarcásticamente.

Jimmy voló hacia el cielo para contraatacar, pero inesperadamente Chrysalis aparecería arriba de el.

"Jejeje, vez te dije que era pan comido ¡IDIOTA!" grito Chrysalis golpeando a Jimmy estrellándolo contra el suelo una vez

Antes de que Jimmy se levantara, sería pisoteado varias veces por Chrysalis causándole mucho dolor, Twilight se sorprendería de este comportamiento tan cruel en ella, Jimmy se levantaría del suelo y empezaría a volar lejos de la malvada reina.

Posteriormente Jimmy descendería a toda velocidad para estrellarse con su enemigo, antes de que el chico pudiera atacar, Chrysalis usaría la magia de su cuerno para dejarlo estático en el aire, Jimmy se sorprendió de que aunque tenía una armadura poderosa, todavía era inferior a la magia de Equestria, después de inmovilizar a Jimmy, la guerrera del universo 7 comenzó a azotar a Jimmy contra el suelo y las rocas que sobresalían de la plataforma mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

* * *

"¿Qué le está pasando a Chrysalis? desde que comenzó el torneo, se ha mantenido con un bajo perfil y ahora esta torturando a alguien" dijo Cadance confundida.

Celestia estaba muy molesta porque se había dado cuenta de la razón por la cual Chrysalis se comportaba así, "Algo planea...es muy sospechoso que haya querido estar en el equipo sin ninguna razón aparente" dijo Celestia comenzando a sudar nerviosamente.

"…Es verdad" dijo Luna nerviosa también.

* * *

"Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja" reía Chrysalis mientras continuaba azotando a Jimmy contra el suelo, partes de la armadura comenzaron a despegar del cuerpo de Jimmy.

Twilight se sorprendió de la crueldad de Chrysalis, la guerrera del universo 7 continuó sometiendo al niño destruyendo la armadura de alta tecnología con cada golpe que recibía, entonces dejó de golpear a Jimmy y lo acercó a su cara. Jimmy se sintió muy herido por todos los golpes, la parte posterior de la armadura quedó totalmente destruida al expulsar algunos rayos eléctricos debido a las fallas que había en ella.

"Jejeje, adiós mocoso" dijo Chrysalis cargando un rayo de energía verde mientras todavía levitaba al guerrero del universo 3 con la magia de su cuerno.

"¡No lo hagas Chrysalis!" exclamó Twilight tratando de detenerla, pero Chrysalis dispararía el rayo de energía a Jimmy causando que el resto de la armadura fuera destruida junto con algunas partes de su ropa.

"¡Aaarrghhh!" grito Jimmy, desmayándose al instante.

* * *

"¡Lo ha matado!" dijo Sheen asustado.

"Tienen que descalificarlo" dijo Ultra Lord, señalando a Chrysalis.

* * *

"¿Que lo maté?" preguntó ella sarcásticamente, "Realmente crees que haría algo tan irresponsable como eso" después de eso, Chrysalis dejaría caer a Jimmy, y pisó su cabeza ligeramente con su casco derecho.

"El rayo de energía no fue mortal, aunque no me responsabilizo por lo que suceda después" entonces Chrysalis patearía a Jimmy con la fuerza suficiente para sacarlo de la plataforma.

"¡AAAAAHHHHH!" grito Jimmy mientras desaparecía en el vacío.

* * *

"El señor Jimmy del universo 3, ha sido eliminado" dijo Daishinkan.

"Jimmy...eliminado" dijo Zeno, marcándolo en el Kamipad.

"El universo 3 ha perdido fácilmente a 4 guerreros" comentó el Zeno-sama.

"Sí, es un universo débil, jeje" respondió Zeno.

* * *

"Agh...Ultra Lord...amigos...lo siento" dijo Jimmy con voz débil.

"No te preocupes, no hables más" dijo Cindy acercándose a él.

"Esa tipa es despreciable" dijo Ultra Lord mirando a Chrysalis, quien también miraría a Ultra Lord con una sonrisa maliciosa haciendo que el representante del universo 3 se sienta incómodo.

* * *

"¡Chrysalis!" gritó Twilight muy enfadada acercándose a ella.

"Oh, ¿qué?" comentó Chrysalis sarcásticamente.

"¡¿Qué está pasando contigo?!" dijo Twilight.

"Ah vamos, siempre disfruto torturando a los demás" dijo Chrysalis mientras sus ojos se iluminaban de verde.

"¡Argh! ¡Eres de lo peor!" dijo Twilight.

* * *

"¿Qué está pasando ahí abajo?" pregunto Spike.

"Parece que Twilight está discutiendo con Chrysalis" respondió Cadance.

"Si" dijo Luna un poco nerviosa.

* * *

A pocos metros de Twilight y Chrysalis, Applejack y Rainbow Dash vieron la discusión de ambos y decidieron acercarse para saber qué estaba pasando.

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" preguntó Rainbow Dash.

"Chrysalis tiene algo planeado, ya sabia que no participaría sin algo a cambio" respondio Twilight.

"¿Pero que es lo que planea?" dijo Applejack

La malvada reina solo le dio a Applejack una sonrisa maliciosa, pero decidió responder a su pregunta.

"Cuando me enteré sobre que se haría un torneo de fuerza como este...decidí que era la oportunidad perfecta para realizar mi venganza contra ti y Starlight Glimmer, gracias al premio que recibirá el ganador" estas últimas palabras confundieron a Twilight.

"¿Premio?" preguntó Twilight.

"Ah...entonces no sabes" dijo Chrysalis sarcásticamente, desviando su mirada hacia Celestia.

* * *

La princesa recordó algo que Daishinkan les había contado a los universos participantes, una importante noticia que había olvidado contarle a Twilight. "Las Super Esferas Del Dragón" dijo Celestia con el ceño fruncido.

"Es cierto...lo había olvidado" comento Luna.

"¿Qué son Las Super Esferas Del Dragón?" preguntó Spike.

"Son 7 esferas del tamaño de un planeta capaces de cumplir cualquier deseo, el Gran Sacerdote prometió que el universo que gane recibirá un deseo que puede lograr cualquier cosa" explicó Celestia.

"¿Planeaste decirnos eso antes?" preguntó Spike, levantando una ceja.

"¡Tch!...lo siento...había olvidado ese detalle cuando reclutamos a nuestros guerreros" respondió Celestia con el ceño fruncido.

"Celestia tiene razón, Las Super Esferas Del Dragón pueden cumplir cualquier deseo, tengo la intención de ganar el torneo y usar el deseo para mis planes" dijo Chrysalis.

* * *

Twilight estaba muy molesta porque no se había dado cuenta del plan de Chrysalis.

"¡No me importa cómo sea! ¡No voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya!" entonces el cuerno de Twilight comenzaría a encenderse.

Chrysalis miró hacia una roca gigante que estaba detrás de Twilight, notando la presencia de 3 guerreros de otro universo, "Jejeje...me gustaría ver cómo intentas detenerme...pero tú y el equipo tienen problemas más importantes para preocuparse" dijo Chrysalis volando hacia las rocas que estaban detrás de ella.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Twilight confundida.

"No usare mi magia innecesariamente...te dejaré que te encargues de ellos" dijo Chrysalis, dejando el lugar.

Applejack y Rainbow Dash se acercarían a Twilight confundidas por lo que acababan de presenciar, "¿Qué quiso decir Chrysalis cuando dijo 'ellos'?" preguntó Rainbow.

"No lo sé, creo que lo dijo para engañarnos y escapar" dijo Twilight.

"Aaahhh...no lo creo" dijo Applejack mirando hacia arriba.

Entonces Twilight y Rainbow Dash miraron en la misma dirección de Applejack, en una roca enorme estaban los guerreros, Steven, Peridot en su robot y Lapislázuli del segundo universo, que dijeron que los guerreros observaban a las 3 Ponis interesados.

"Creo que son el universo 7" dijo Steven.

Peridot mostró curiosidad en Twilight, "No sabía que los caballos tenían alas y cuernos".

"No te preocupes...no son fuertes en absoluto", comentó Lapis.

Ese comentario causó incomodidad en Rainbow Dash, "¡No nos subestimes!".

"No me engañan...podemos vencerlos con los ojos cerrados" dijo Peridot cruzándose de brazos dentro de su robot.

"Ven aquí y pruébalo" dijo Rainbow con sarcasmo.

"Con mucho gusto" dijo Peridot, sonriendo y levantando la guardia.

"Pelearé con el caballo que tiene ese sombrero" dijo Lapis seriamente.

"Tengan cuidado, chicas" dijo Steven.

"No tiene que preocuparse, esto será fácil" dijo Peridot con entusiasmo.

* * *

En las gradas Diamante Amarillo y Azul observaron la batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar "están pensando en luchar contra esos guerreros, qué mala decisión" dijo Diamante Amarillo.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" pregunto Diamante Azul

"Celestia siempre elige a sus guerreros con cuidado, esos Ponis son muy peligrosos, esas gemas traidoras no tendrán oportunidad" dijo Diamante Amarillo.

Esas palabras llegaron a los oídos de Celestia mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en su rostro "Mmmm, parece que Diamante Amarillo sabe que el universo 7 es superior al suyo" susurró Celestia con un poco de ego en ella.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la plataforma estaban las guerreras Sunset Shimmer y Sci-Twi del universo 6 hablando entre ellas pensando en una nueva estrategia porque ambas se habían separado de su equipo porque algunos guerreros del universo 10 las habían atacado.

"Debemos buscar a las chicas...hay que trabajar en equipo" dijo Sci-Twi preocupada.

"Cálmate Twilight" dijo Sunset, tratando de calmarla.

La niña se sintió muy asustada porque no había visto a su equipo desde que se separaron, "Esto es culpa mía, soy la capitána del equipo y no pude evitar que nos separáramos" dijo Sci-Twi colocándose en una posición fetal en el piso.

"No esperábamos un ataque sorpresa, no tienes la culpa de lo que pasó" dijo Sunset, sentándose con Sci-Twi.

"...Lo siento, este torneo me causa mucho estrés, estoy aterrorizada de que si perdemos seremos eliminados, no quiero que eso suceda" dijo Sci-Twi con tristeza, mirando a Sunset.

"Lo sé, pero estoy segura de que al final de esto Zeno-sama lamentará esa decisión y restaurará los universos derrotados" dijo Sunset sonriendo.

"¿...Sí?" preguntó Sci-Twi.

"Por supuesto, mientras no perdamos más guerreros podemos ganar" dijo Sunset, en ese momento ella escucharía un grito de molestia en las gradas de su equipo, Sunset se dio la vuelta y vio a Flash Sentry sentado con su ropa rasgada

"Oh no" dijo Sci-Twi mirando las gradas.

"Ah...ah...ah, bueno, creo que podemos ganar incluso si no tenemos un guerrero, jejeje" dijo Sunset mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

* * *

Rainbow Dash del universo 7 voló a toda velocidad golpeando el cuerpo de Peridot a gran velocidad, Applejack esquivó los ataques de agua que Lapis lanzó de sus manos, el chico Steven sacó un escudo rosa de su gema en el estómago y lo lanzó hacia Twilight, ella disparo un rayo mágico de su cuerno desviando la trayectoria del escudo.

Peridot se estrelló contra el suelo causando un pequeño temblor, Dash descendió rápidamente esperando a que su oponente se levantara, Peridot uso el timon que controlaba al robot para levantarse bastante molesta por haber sido golpeada tan rápido sin defenderse, Rainbow mantuvo una sonrisa en su rostro causando mucha incomodidad en la gema del universo 2.

"¿¡Porqué te estas riendo!?" dijo Peridot.

"Oh...nada, te dije que no nos subestimaras, no me puedes ganar incluso dentro de esa cosa" respondió Rainbow.

"¡Tch!...¡Te venceré!" exclamó Peridot levantando los brazos del robot mientras sonreía confiadamente.

Dash estaba confundida porque, aunque Peridot levantó los brazos de su robot, no estaba pasando nada extraño por lo que tuviera que preocuparse, Peridot también se dio cuenta de esto y dejó de sonreír. "¡¿Qué?!" entonces ella presionó algunos botones del robot y levantando sus brazos otra vez, nada volvió a pasar.

"¿Uuuuuhhh? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Rainbow.

"¡Aaaahhh!...¡mi grandioso robot dejo de funcionar!" exclamó Peridot pisando el suelo.

"¡Suficiente! Puede que seas de otro universo, ¡pero que no se vencerás porque soy 20% más genial!" gritó Rainbow Dash muy emocionada usando su 'Super Rainplosion Sonica' causando miedo en la gema del universo 2.

Rainbow atravesaría la cara del robot y golpearía a Peridot en la cara con la fuerza suficiente para sacarla del robot y lanzarla contra varias pilas de rocas que estaban detrás de ella, la explosión sónica había hecho que varios guerreros fueran expulsados de la arena de batalla, los guerreros Rhombulus (U10), Carl (U3), Don Cangrejo (U4), el Capitán Magma (U4) y Teeth (U11) respectivamente.

* * *

"¡Whooooaaa! Rainbow Dash sacó a muchos guerreros" dijo Zeno.

"Sí, saco a muchos guerreros" dijo el Zeno-sama.

"La técnica 'Rainplosion Sonica' es capaz de causar una onda expansiva muy poderosa que causó la salida de varios guerreros" dijo Daishinkan, luego los 4 guerreros aparecerían en las gradas de su equipo.

* * *

Rhombulus sería el primero en aparecer, "¿Qué te pasa?...¿por qué no te cubriste para evitar eso?" preguntó Rey River molesto.

"¡Fue muy repentino!" respondió Rhombulus cruzándose de brazos.

"Al menos hiciste lo mejor que pudiste" comentó Kelly.

"Yo me habría cubierto" dijo Sapotoro causando que Rhombulus se enojara.

* * *

Don Cangrejo y el Capitán Magma fueron los siguientes en aparecer en las gradas del cuarto universo para sorpresa de un Rey Neptuno enojado, "Ah...discúlpenos el Rey Neptu-".

"¿¡Por eso que me pidió tanto dinero para participar, Cangrejo!? ¡...para perder tan fácilmente!" Neptuno gritó, golpeando el suelo con su tridente.

"Ah...ah...ah...lo siento Majestad, pero eso fue inesperado y no pudimos defendernos" respondió el Don Cangrejo tratando de calmar la ira de Neptuno.

"No ganas nada con enojarte, cariño, recuerda que todavía tenemos 2 guerreros invisibles que pueden darnos una ventaja" dijo la Reina.

"Tienes razón" respondió el rey.

* * *

Teeth apareció en las gradas de su equipo, pero Bebe-Tiempo y el otro guerrero no emitieron un comentario.

* * *

Peridot estaba acostada en el suelo cerca del borde de la plataforma con varios rasguños en su cuerpo, todos los golpes que recibió la hicieron aferrarse al borde sin posibilidad de recuperarse, Rainbow caminó hacia ella lentamente con una mirada seria en su rostro.

"Lamento tener que hacer esto...pero tengo una familia que tengo que proteger, lo siento" dijo Rainbow.

"No...no...espera un momento, por favor" dijo Peridot haciendo que Rainbow se detuviera.

"¿Eh?".

"No tienes que hacer esto, también tengo una familia y ellos están participando en este torneo...tu y yo tenemos el mismo propósito...trabajamos juntos para que nuestros universos sobrevivan, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Piensas en mi idea?" preguntó Peridot tratando de razonar con Rainbow Dash.

La joven Pegaso comenzó a pensar que podía trabajar con Peridot y ayudar a ambos universos, pero también podría ser una trampa debido a la actitud sarcástica de Peridot, "Bueno...no sé qué decir a eso...creo podría funcionar" dijo Rainbow con muchas dudas.

"Es una buena idea...solo queremos…Aaaarrrrghhhh... _*_ FSH _*_ " gritó Peridot mientras un rayo verde enérgico golpeó su cuerpo, expulsándola de la plataforma.

"¡¿Qué?!" Rainbow dijo confundida.

"La señorita Peridot del universo 2...ha sido eliminada" dijo Daishinkan.

Entonces Peridot apareció en las gradas de su equipo, " _*FWP*_ ¿Qué...qué pasó?" preguntó Peridot confundida.

"Perdiste...¡fácilmente!...no me sorprende que una simple Peridot termine de esa manera" dijo Diamante Amarillo despreciando a su guerrera.

"Es cierto" comentó Diamante Azul.

Rainbow se dio la vuelta dándose cuenta de que Chrysalis estaba detrás de ella con una sonrisa en su rostro y su cuerno estaba iluminado en verde, "¡Chrysalis!" exclamó Rainbow con enojo.

Chrysalis se acercó a Rainbow y le dio una reprimenda bastante merecida, "¿Por qué dudas?...nuestra supervivencia está en juego...y parece que soy la única que entiende cómo funcionan las cosas aquí" dijo Chrysalis.

Estas palabras causaron un poco de incomodidad en Rainbow Dash, quien había recibido 'sabiduría' de alguien como Chrysalis, un ruido interrumpió los pensamientos de Rainbow y logró ver 2 manos gigantes de agua atacando a Applejack.

"Mmmm, parece que Applejack tiene problemas...no te haré perder tiempo...nos vemos" dijo Chrysalis volando con una mirada sospechosa en su rostro.

"No sé lo que planeas...pero no funcionará" susurró Rainbow, luego de unos segundos voló a Applejack para ayudarla.

La tabla con las estadísticas sufriría algunos cambios mas.

 **Universo 2: Vivo**

 **Eliminaciones= 4**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 9**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 1**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Steven, Connie, León, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Bismuto, y Jasper.**

* * *

 **Universo 3: Vivo**

 **Eliminaciones= 0**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 5**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 0**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Libby, Cindy, Goddar, Calamitous, Koitsukai, Borareta, y Panchia.**

* * *

 **Universo 4: Vivo**

 **Eliminaciones= 0**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 6**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 0**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Carrerin, Capitán Magma, Banda Elástica, Desiaparicion, Don Cangrejo, Karen, Plankton, Man Ray, Sirenoman, y Chico Percebe.**

* * *

 **Universo 6: Vivo**

 **Eliminaciones= 9**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 7**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 5**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Flash Sentry, Sandalwood, y Bulk Biceps.**

* * *

 **Universo 7: Vivo**

 **Eliminaciones= 13**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 9**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 1**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Chrysalis, Trixie, Starlight, Spike, Rarity, y Applejack.**

* * *

 **Universo 9: Eliminado**

 **Eliminaciones= 0**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 0**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 0**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Finn, Jake, Rey Helado, Princesa Flama, Maga Cazadora, Limonagrio, Princesa Grumosa, Marceline, BMO, y Gunter.**

* * *

 **Universo 10: Vivo**

 **Eliminaciones= 3**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 7**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 1**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Tom Lucitor, Sapotoro, Rhombulus, Hekapoo, Omnitraxus, Eclipsa, Toffee, y Kelly.**

* * *

 **Universo 11: vivo**

 **Eliminaciones= 0**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 8**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 0**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Bill Cipher, Pyronica, 8-Ball, Amorphous Shape, Hectorgon, Keyhole, Kryptos, Zanthar, Paci-Fire, and Teeth.**

 _Inesperadamente, Chrysalis ha revelado su plan malvado...ahora mismo Applejack está teniendo problemas con Lapislázuli del universo 2, Rainbow Dash ha ido a ayudarla...¿Cómo se_ _librarán? de esta situación desventajosa?_ _Quedan 39 minutos restantes hasta el final del torneo._


	8. Capitulo 8: Una Amenaza Invisible

Mientras Applejack estaba ocupada luchando con Lapis cerca del pilar central, Twilight lanzó rayos mágicos al guerrero Steven del universo 2, quien bloqueó los rayos mágicos usando su escudo, Twilight saltó sobre Steven hasta llegar detrás de él y lanzó un poderoso rayo mágico, pero Steven usaría su escudo para defenderse, antes de que Twilight pudiera atacar, Steven la encerraría en una burbuja rosa que le impedía moverse.

"¡¿Que?!" preguntó Twilight confundida y nerviosa.

"Estás en una burbuja especial, no puedes alejarte de ella, así que voy a..." antes de que Steven terminara de hablar, un rayo mágico amarillo lo golpeaba en la espalda haciendo que se estrellara contra las rocas, liberando a Twilight.

"¿Oh...lo siento, interrumpo algo?" dijo Star Butterfly (U10) quién vino a interrumpir la pelea.

"¿¡Qué quieres aquí!?" preguntó Twilight confundida.

"He presenciado toda su lucha...y me gustaría participar", dijo Star con voz rápida.

"¿...Solo por eso que lo atacaste por detrás?" Twilight preguntó aún más confundida.

"...Bueno...supongo que es una razón estúpida" respondio Star avergonzada, luego un escudo rosa impactaría el cuerpo de Star, derribándole.

Steven saldría de las rocas bastante enojado por el golpe anterior, "¡Eso no fue justo!" grito Steven.

"Pfff...es un torneo de supervivencia, lo justo no es importante" respondió Star levantándose del suelo.

"Ah...bueno...¡ay! No importa a cuántos me enfrente, defenderé mi universo" exclamó Twilight mientras su cuerno se encendía.

"¡Alto! ¡Nadie se mueva!" gritó Carrerin del universo 4, que estaba de pie sobre una de las rocas más altas.

"Oh, genial...más tipos raros" dijo Twilight frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Una esponja de cocina?" pregunto Star confundida, alzando una ceja.

"...Creo que esto es lo más extraño que he visto" comentó Steven.

Carrerin bajó de la roca y golpeó a los 3 guerreros a gran velocidad, Star, Steven y Twilight se estrellaron con las rocas que estaban detrás de ellos, "Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja" dijo Carrerin mientras se reía.

"¡...Argh!...¡Su risa es muy molesta!" comentó Star levantándose de las rocas.

"Causa muchos problemas" susurró Steven, frunciendo el ceño.

"Tienen razón...es muy molesta" dijo Twilight.

"Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja" reía Carrerin causando mucha furia entre los 3 guerreros.

"¡Aaaarrgghh!...¡Oigan! ¡Chicos!" dijo Star mirando a Steven y Twilight.

"¿Sí?" dijeron los 2 guerreros confundidos.

"¿Qué tal si le damos una lección a este loco antes de enfrentarnos?" preguntó Star.

"...Creo que es una buena idea" dijo Steven en serio.

"No tengo la intención de participar en algo así, no sería justo que 3 guerreros se enfrentaran a uno" dijo Twilight.

"Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja".

"¡Argh!...bueno, puedo hacer una excepción" dijo Twilight apretando los dientes.

Carrerin dejó de reírse y miró seriamente a los tres guerreros que se preparaban para atacarlo. "Antes de comenzar...mi nombre es Star Butterfly" dijo la chica de cabello rubio.

"Soy Twilight Sparkle".

"...Soy Steven Universe".

* * *

"¡Basta de presentaciones!...¡acaben con esa maldita esponja molesta!" exclamó Diamante Amarillo desde las gradas.

"Si van a hacer una alianza...¡trabajen en equipo!" dijo Celestia.

"¡Vamos querida...muestra el poder del universo 10!" gritó River muy excitado.

* * *

"Parece que los universos 2, 7 y 10 se han aliado para derrotar a uno de nuestros guerreros" dijo la esposa de Neptuno.

"Eso no me molesta" respondió Neptuno.

"Mmmm...me gustaría ver cómo Bob Esponja se deshace de esta situación...jejeje" dijo el capitán Magma.

"¡Silencio Calamardo!...Bob Esponja debe ganar esta pelea" dijo Don Cangrejo.

* * *

Lejos de esa batalla se produjo otra confrontación, entre Rarity del universo 6 contra Hekapoo del universo 10, Rarity lanzó barreras de cristal hacia Hekapoo, pero ella esquivó los ataques que recibió fácilmente, antes de que Rarity pudiera contraatacar, recibiría un golpe en su espalda, quien había creado un portal con sus tijeras dimensionales para aparecer detrás de Rarity.

La niña intentó levantarse, pero Hekapoo crearía varios portales, golpeando a Rarity en la cara, el pecho y la espalda, causándole mucho dolor, Hekapoo se colocó en una de las rocas que estaban alrededor para saltar hacia Rarity con sus tijeras en la mano, Rarity estaba lista para recibir el ataque de su enemigo, cuando Hekapoo estaba a unos centímetros del rostro de Rarity, ella se apartaría de su camino, haciendo que la guerrera del universo 10 se estrellara contra el suelo.

Hekapoo comenzó a estrellarse contra varias rocas que se interponían en su camino, la guerrera usó los pies y las tijeras en su mano para sujetarse al suelo, disminuyendo la velocidad, Hekapoo logró detenerse justo en el borde de la plataforma evitando que cayera al vacío.

"…Uff...eso estuvo cerca", dijo Hekapoo mirando por encima del borde.

Pero en ese momento, una presencia extraña golpeó las manos de Hekapoo haciendo que sus tijeras cayeran al vacío antes de que Hekapoo pudiera reaccionar y defenderse, ella recibiría un golpe en sus piernas causando que cayera del campo de batalla.

"¡Wow!...¡wow!...¡AAAAAHHHHH!...*FSH*".

* * *

"La señorita Hekapoo del universo 10, ha sido eliminada", dijo Daishinkan.

"*FWP*...Ah? ¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó Hekapoo mirando alrededor.

"¡Estas en las gradas...perdiste!" grito David.

"¿Qué pasó, Hekapoo? ¿Resbalaste o algo? Porque vi claramente que nadie te golpeó" dijo Rhombulus.

"Ah...no sé qué pasó...sentí que alguien me golpeó, pero no pude ver", respondió Hekapoo confundido.

"No pierdas la calma, recuerda que Star, Tom, Eclipsa, Omnitraxus y Toffee siguen participando...pueden hacer que ganemos" dijo Kelly.

"¿Y el chico karate?" dijo Sapotoro.

"¿Marco? dudo que sea útil para nuestro universo" respondió Kelly.

* * *

Rarity se acercó al borde de la plataforma confundida sobre la forma en que Hekapoo había sido derrotada, "Mmmm...¿Por qué se cayó así?" en ese momento, Rarity sintió un golpe en la espalda que la hizo caer sobre la plataforma.

"¡Whoooooaaaaa!...uff", dijo Rarity sosteniendo el borde antes de caer al vacío, luego hizo un poco de esfuerzo para volver al suelo de arena.

* * *

Mientras eso sucedía, Twilight lanzó un rayo mágico a Carrerin, pero él esquivó fácilmente los ataques de la amistad princesa debido a su gran velocidad, Steven intentó encerrar a Carrerin con sus burbujas rosadas, pero no tuvo éxito como Twilight, "¡Golpe Narval!" grito Star lanzando un rayo azul con extrañas criaturas dentro de él, pero de nuevo el guerrero del universo 4 esquivaría el rayo mágico de Star.

"¡No podemos hacerle daño!" exclamó Steven.

"Uff...uff...uff...tienes razón Steven...es muy rápido...uff...uff" dijo Twilight con mucho cansancio.

"...No te preocupes, tengo un plan para vencer a este tipo" dijo Star con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Oh...entiendo!" dijo Steven emocionado.

"Jejeje...cálmate" dijo Twilight sonriendo.

"Ataque De Corazones De Cristal!" Star gritó lanzando un rayo mágico hecho de corazones que Carrerin evadía fácilmente, el guerrero del universo 4 usaría su super velocidad golpeando a Star en la cara.

"¡Cuidado, Star!" grito Twilight asustada, pero Carrerin la derribaría con un golpe en la cara a gran velocidad.

"¡Oh...!" Steven recibiría cuatro golpes en su cara y estómago.

* * *

En las gradas del universo 2, Diamante Amarillo estaba muy molesta porque su guerrera no podía golpear a Carrerin, Neptuno mantuvo una sonrisa en su rostro para ver la actuación de su guerrera, Celestia estaba nerviosa porque Twilight tampoco podía golpear a Carrerin.

"¡Vamos Twilight...tu puedes!" gritó Spike desde las gradas.

"No te rindas Twilight...¡Levántate y derrótalo!" gritó Cadance.

* * *

"Ugh...aaarrghh...argh...es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo" dijo Twilight mientras intentaba levantarse porque el golpe que recibió la había lastimado mucho.

"Ja, ja, ja, ja...no puedes hacerme nada...ja, ja, ja" dijo Carrerin causando molestia a Star.

"...Muy bien pequeño estúpido...¡A ver si te gusta esto!...¡Rayo De Luz Tormentoso!" gritó Star, lanzando un gran rayo de energía azul con truenos y rayos alrededor.

Carrerin usaría su súper velocidad de nuevo para esquivar el ataque de Star, "Fracasaste...ja, ja, ja, ja".

"Vamos a borrar esa sonrisa...¡ahora!" gritó Star, entonces Steven se levantaría del suelo creando una burbuja rosa alrededor de Carrerin, encerrándolo.

"¿¡Eh qué!?" Carrerin dijo que no había esperado eso.

"¡COOL! ¡Eso es lo que te mereces!" Star gritó muy feliz.

"Ya no nos causará problemas" dijo Steven, muy aliviado.

"Bueno...¿qué hacemos con él?" preguntó Twilight.

"Ya deberías saber...¿quieres hacerlo tú misma?" respondió Star.

"Será un placer" dijo Twilight sonriendo.

"¡Espera!...¡Me rindo!" exclamo Carrerin.

"¡Se acabó!" gritó Twilight, lanzando un poderoso rayo mágico de su cuerno que impactó el cuerpo de Carrerin.

El guerrero salió disparado hacia el borde de la plataforma a gran velocidad, cuando Twilight, Steven y Star creyeron que lo habían eliminado, 2 manos rosadas salieron de entre las rocas que estaban cerca de Carrerin y lo sujetaron con fuerza para evitar que se cayera de la plataforma.

"¿¡Que mier...!?" dijo Star sorprendida y confundida.

"¿¡Quién es ese!?" dijo Twilight con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Es otro guerrero del universo 4!" grito Steven, señalando al guerrero La Banda Elástica, que antes había salvado a Carrerin, de ser eliminado.

"¿Estás bien amigo?" dijo Banda Elástica.

"...Sí...creo que estoy bien...gracias Patricio" dijo Carrerin.

* * *

"¡Dejen de perder tiempo y escóndanse tontos!" gritó Calamardo en las gradas.

* * *

"Calamardo tiene razón, vamos antes de que nos golpeen" dijo Carrerin con mucho miedo.

"¡Aaaaahhh!" gritó Patricio asustado.

"¡Corre Patricio!...corre!" grito Carrerin mientras los dos abandonaban el lugar.

Steven, Star y Twilight no entendieron lo que acababa de suceder y estaban confundidos, pero después de unos segundos empezaron a hablar: "¿Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Steven.

"Estaba pensando que pelearíamos entre nosotros, pero lo que sucedió fue tan extraño que prefiero hacerlo en otro momento" dijo Star.

"Pienso lo mismo que tú" comentó Twilight.

"Bueno...debo buscar a mis amigos, estoy seguro de que necesitan mi ayuda" dijo Star.

"Las chicas deberían preguntarse dónde estoy, yo también debería irme" dijo Steven mientras sonreía.

"Fue un placer conocer a ambos, incluso si somos de otros universos, son buenos chicos" dijo Twilight felizmente, estrechando sus cascos con las manos de Star y Steven.

"Gracias, Twilight" respondió Star, luego se alejó de ellos.

"Hasta luego" le dijo Steven a Twilight, también se fue de ese lugar.

"...Que buenos chicos" susurró Twilight mientras los veía alejarse.

"¡Twilight!" gritó Fluttershy quién estaba detrás de Twilight.

"¿Oh?...¡Fluttershy!...¿estás bien?" preguntó Twilight mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

"No te preocupes, estoy bien" respondió ella.

"¿Sabes dónde están los otros?" preguntó Twilight con el ceño fruncido.

"No, no pude encontrar a nadie después" respondió Fluttershy.

"Tengo malas noticias para ti" dijo Twilight.

"Ya sé que Spike perdió...estuve ahí cuando lo sacaron" dijo Fluttershy para sorpresa de Twilight.

"Ya veo..." dijo Twilight quien comenzó a pensar qué harían después, tocándose la barbilla con el casco mirando al suelo.

"¿Qué hacemos?...debemos buscar a alguien en quien confiemos" dijo Fluttershy mirando alrededor.

Esas palabras hicieron que Twilight recordara a alguien muy importante en quien podían confiar, "¡Tengo una idea!" exclamo Twilight muy feliz.

"¿Eh?" Fluttershy dijo confundido.

"Ven conmigo...deberíamos encontrar Sunset Shimmer" dijo Twilight volando junto con Fluttershy.

* * *

Mientras ocurría todo esto, Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie Pie del universo 6 conversaban sobre lo que le había ocurrido a Rarity hacía un tiempo.

"¿Estás tratando de decirme que hay alguien invisible en el torneo?" Applejack preguntó confundido.

"Sí, querida, es la única explicación por la que casi pierdo" dijo Rarity.

"¡Oooohhhh!...un hombre invisible...¡ya entiendo!" dijo Pinkie emocionada sonriendo.

"No es broma Pinkie...si lo que dice Rarity es verdad, entonces debemos tener cuida...¡UGH!" grito Applejack cuando sintió que alguien le golpeaba el estómago con fuerza, se arrodillaba tocando su estómago escupiendo algo de sangre.

"¡Applejack!" exclamó Rarity, pero el 'hombre invisible' la golpeó en la cara, derribándole.

"¡Oh! ¡El hombre invisible ataca!" grito Pinkie asustada, luego recibiría un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior del cuello, dejándola inconsciente.

"¡Oh...no...argh!" dijo Applejack con voz débil tratando de levantarse, pero no pudo porque el dolor en su estómago todavía dolía.

La guerrera invisible levantó a Pinkie al tomar su pierna y se acercó al borde de la plataforma, "¡Argh!...Pinkie...¡despierta...!" dijo Applejack con voz débil.

"Adiós" dijo una voz femenina que era del guerrero invisible, luego arrojó a Pinkie de la plataforma.

"¡Noooooo!" gritó Rarity mientras observaba esta acción.

Mientras ella caía al vacío, Pinkie logró despertarse "¿Eh?...¿QUÉ? ¡AAAAHHHH!" gritó Pinkie.

La Directora Celestia se quedó sin habla al ver que uno de sus guerreros más importantes estaba cayendo.

"¡Aaaaahhh!...¡Oh!...tengo una idea...¡ahí va!" gritó Pinkie mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el último frasco con polvo explosivo, luego lo arrojo de nuevo a la plataforma, "¡Lo logré, adiooooos!...*FSH*" gritó Pinkie con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, desapareciendo en el vacío.

* * *

"La señorita Pinkie Pie del universo 6...eliminada" dijo Daishinkan.

"Veamos...Pinkie...¡ya está!" dijo Zeno, marcándola en el Kamipad.

* * *

"*FWP* Lo siento, Directora Celestia y Sub-Directora Luna, perdí" dijo Pinkie con una mirada triste.

"No te preocupes por eso, hizo lo mejor que pudo" dijo la Sub-Directora Luna.

"Mi hermana tiene razón, lo hiciste bien" dijo la Directora Celestia tocando el hombro de Pinkie.

* * *

El frasco con polvo explosivo rebotó en una de las rocas cerca del borde, luego comenzó a rodar por el suelo hasta que se acercó a Applejack, ella tomaría la botella confundida acerca de por qué estaba allí, "¿Por qué esto todavía está aquí?".

* * *

"¡Úsalo contra el hombre invisible!" gritó Pinkie alegremente.

* * *

"¿Esto no necesita tu magia para que funcione?" preguntó Applejack.

* * *

"No te preocupes, no es necesario", respondió Pinkie levantando su pulgar y guiñando un ojo.

* * *

"Gracias, Pinkie" dijo Applejack, segundos más tarde, el guerrero invisible la golpearía, causando que cayera al suelo.

Rarity corrió hacia Applejack para ayudarla, pero comenzó a sentir que su cuello estaba siendo apretado con fuerza, "¡Agh! ¡Agh! ¡Ay!" dijo Rarity, tratando de respirar, luego se dio cuenta de que el guerrero invisible la estaba estrangulando, Rarity trató de liberarse pero recibiría un golpe en el estómago chocándose contra las rocas.

"¡Oh no! Debe haber una manera de vencer a ese hombre invisible" dijo la Directora Celestia con preocupación.

"En realidad, es una mujer invisible" dijo Pinkie sonriendo.

"¿Es una mujer?" Preguntó sándalo.

"Eso no importa, ya sé cómo descubrir a la mujer invisible" dijo Flash.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó la Sub-Directora Luna confundido.

"¡Applejack!" gritó Flash llamando su atención.

"¿Qué pasa?" respondió Applejack mirando hacia las gradas.

* * *

"¡La única manera de ver al guerrero invisible es arrojando alguna sustancia que veamos para saber dónde está!" dijo Flash.

"Oh, oh, oh...¡pueden usar el polvo explosivo que te di!" dijo Pinkie sonriendo.

"¡No olvides escuchar muy atentamente los pasos de la mujer invisible!" gritó Flash.

"¡Increíble Flash!...¿Cómo supiste eso?" preguntó la Directora Celestia.

"Hace dos días vi la película del 'Hombre sin sombra'" respondió Flash en tono de burla.

* * *

Siguiendo los consejos de Flash, Applejack planeaba como descubrir al guerrero invisible, "Mmmm...debería escuchar con atención lo que sucede a mi alrededor...veamos si las orejas de pony son mejores que las orejas humanas" entonces Applejack se transformaría, apareciendo Orejas y cola de caballo.

"Buena idea, Applejack, haré lo mismo" dijo Rarity, transformándose segundos después.

Applejack se quedó en silencio, cerró los ojos y comenzó a escuchar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, abrió el frasco y se puso un poco en sus manos mientras escuchaba atentamente, Rarity estaba a su lado haciendo lo mismo para saber dónde estaba el guerrero invisible.

* * *

"Parece que nuestro universo gemelo tiene un plan" comentó Celestia.

"Es cierto" dijo Luna mirando a Applejack.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" preguntó Cadance.

"Como no pueden ver al enemigo, han decidido escuchar con atención lo que sucede a su alrededor para saber dónde está y atacarlo...es una buena estrategia" respondió Luna.

* * *

Después de unos segundos, Applejack logró escuchar pasos detrás de ella, "¡Ahí estás!" gritó Applejack lanzando polvo explosivo que caía sobre las rocas explotando instantáneamente, ella se cubrió la cara para evitar daños, pero se dio cuenta de que había fallado, "Argh...es astuta" dijo Applejack, colocando más polvo en sus manos.

"No te presiones, querida" dijo Rarity mirando a su amiga.

"Gracias" respondió Applejack cerrando los ojos.

"...Jejeje" dijo la mujer invisible, quien estaba a la derecha de Applejack, ella arrojó polvo explosivo de nuevo, pero falló.

Applejack escuchó pasos y voces a su alrededor, provocando que lanzara polvo explosivo varias veces, pero sin poder dañar a la mujer invisible, golpearía a Rarity en la cara y Applejack en el estómago, derribándoles, Applejack se levantaría del suelo enfurecida por lo que estaba pasando, "Aaarrghhh!" gritó Applejack frunciendo el ceño mirando a su alrededor.

"No importa cuánto lo intentes, lo único que estás haciendo con tus explosiones es levantar polvo" dijo la mujer invisible.

"¿Solo estoy levantando polvo?...¡OH!...¡Sé qué hacer!" grito Applejack emocionado.

Applejack comenzó a arrojar polvo explosivo en las rocas que estaban alrededor haciéndolas explotar, la mujer invisible estaba frente a ella y no entendía por qué Applejack actuaba de esta manera.

"Te has vuelto loca, es imposible que me descubras" dijo la mujer invisible, pero lo que ella no sabía era que el polvo de las rocas destruidas estaba cubriendo su cuerpo haciendo que Applejack la viera.

"¡Finalmente!" exclamó Applejack, corriendo hacia la mujer invisible, dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago haciendo que se estrellara con las rocas detrás de ella.

"Lo hiciste Applejack!" gritó Rarity sonriendo.

* * *

"¡Applejack logró descubrir a la mujer invisible!" dijo la Directora Celestia.

"¡Genial! ¡Puedes ganar, Applejack!" gritó Pinkie con entusiasmo.

* * *

La mujer invisible se levantó del suelo mirando sus manos, dándose cuenta de que ahora podían verla, Applejack comenzó a golpearla con fuerza, causándole dolor, la guerrera intentó atacar a Applejack, pero recibiría un golpe en la cara y chocaría con otra pila de rocas

Applejack se paró frente a la pila de rocas levantando su guardia en caso de que la mujer invisible la atacara por sorpresa, la guerrera del universo 4 salió de las rocas revelando que ya no era invisible, "...¿Una ardilla?" dijo Applejack confundida, el guerrero era una ardilla humanoide de color café vestido con un traje de heroína muy dañado.

* * *

"¿Por qué dejo de ser invisible?" dijo Neptuno enojado.

"El traje que lleva le da los poderes para volverse invisible, ahora su traje está dañado y perdió sus poderes" explicó Sirenoman.

"¡Corre Arenita!" gritó el Don Cangrejo.

"...Esto...esto podría ser un problema" dijo la esposa de Neptuno, nerviosamente.

"¡Grrrrr!" gruño Neptuno, golpeando el suelo con su tridente, asustando a los guerreros que estaban a su lado.

"No necesitaré este traje" dijo Arenita arrancando el traje y dejándolo caer.

* * *

"¡Oye! ¡Pudiste haber traído ropa debajo de ese traje, nadie quiere verte en ropa interior!" exclamo Applejack tratando de desviar la mirada.

"¡Bueno, eso no importa por ahora, puede que ya no sea invisible...pero soy una experta en karate!...AAAAAAHHHHHH!" gritó Arenita mientras los músculos de sus piernas y brazos comenzaron a crecer descomunalmente.

"¡OH DIOS!" grito Applejack sorprendida y asustada dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

"Oh...no" susurro Rarity quien estaba a punto de desmayarse por la impresión de ver a Arenita.

"¡Kiai!" grito Arenita golpeando a ambas chicas con sus puños haciendo que se estrellaran contra el suelo.

Applejack se levantó del suelo rápidamente y tomo una de las rocas gigantes que tenía cerca y se la arrojo a Arenita con fuerza, la ardilla corrió hacia la roca destruyéndola con sus puños, entonces tomaría a Applejack del cuello y la azotaría contra el suelo nuevamente, Rarity salto sobre Arenita arrojándole una barrera de cristal encerrándola.

Arenita comenzó a golpear la barrera provocando grietas en ella, Rarity ayudo a Applejack a levantarse mientras Arenita destruía la barrera donde estaba encerrada, "¿Estas bien Applejack?" dijo Rarity preocupada.

"Si, si…no te preocupes, estoy bien pero me duele la cabeza" dijo Applejack un poco confundida.

Arenita destruyo la barrera de cristal donde estaba encerrada, corriendo hacia Applejack y Rarity derribándolas usando sus enormes brazos.

* * *

"¡WHOA!...vamos chicas, no se dejen ganar!" grito Directora Celestia asustada y emocionada.

"¡Cálmate hermana!" dijo Sub-Directora Luna avergonzada.

"¡Vamos amigas!" grito Pinkie muy feliz.

* * *

Applejack se levantó del suelo sorprendida de ver la gran habilidad de Arenita con su musculatura sin saber cómo defenderse de esta situación, Arenita levanto a Applejack tomando del cuello dispuesta a sacarla de la arena para descalificarla, Applejack no tenía fuerzas suficientes para defenderse y solo espero a ser eliminada, cuando Arenita estaba a punto de arrojar a Applejack de la plataforma, un rayo morado golpearía su espalda haciendo que soltara a Applejack.

Para suerte de la chica vaquera, fue salvada por Twilight del universo 7 quien estaba acompañada por Fluttershy de su mismo universo junto con Sunset Shimmer y Sci-Twi del sexto universo, Arenita estaba aturdida por ese ataque inesperado.

"¿¡Estas bien Applejack!?" dijo Sunset muy preocupada ayudando a Applejack a levantarse.

"...Olvídate de mí porque me siento bien, ayuda a Rarity, esta inconsciente en esas rocas" dijo Applejack con voz débil señalando hacia las rocas que estaban detrás de ella, inmediatamente Sci-Twi fue hacia Rarity para despertarla.

"No te esfuerces mucho Applejack, Twilight y yo nos encargamos de esa ardilla extraña" dijo Sunset sonriéndole.

"¿Te refieres a mi o a la Twilight de tu mundo?" pregunto Sci-Twi confundida.

"Ah, ah, ah...me refiero a ambas" tartamudeo Sunset con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"…Si claro" dijo Sci-Twi frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Estas celosa?" pregunto Sunset sarcásticamente levantando una ceja.

"¡Tch!...no" susurro Sci-Twi con el ceño fruncido desviando la mirada.

"¡Aaaaarrrrgggghhhh!" grito Arenita muy furiosa levantándose del suelo.

"¡Oh no!" exclamo Fluttershy temblando de miedo.

"¡Tranquilízate Fluttershy, podemos contra ella!" dijo Twilight seriamente.

"Debemos usar la estrategia que planeamos para vencer a guerreros fuertes" susurro Sunset hacia las 2 Twilight.

"Dejemos que se acerque un poco" susurro Twilight a Sunset.

"¡Kiai!" grito Arenita corriendo hacia las dos humanas y la Poni.

Arenita estaba a punto de llegar con los tres guerreros cuando decidieron usarla estrategia que planearon, "¡AHORA!" grito Sunset haciendo que Sci-Twi detuviera a Arenita con sus poderes mágicos.

"¿¡Que está pasando!?" exclamo Arenita tratando de moverse.

"¡Es mi turno!" dijo Sunset utilizando un nuevo hechizo que consistía en paralizar el cerebro de Arenita evitando que se siguiera moviendo, "Eso será suficiente, es tu turno Twilight" dijo Sunset.

"¡Okay!...AAAAAHHHH!" grito Twilight lanzando un gran rayo morado desde su cuerno impactando sobre el cuerpo de Arenita expulsándola de la plataforma después de unos segundos.

"Nooooo...*FSH*" grito Arenita mientras caía.

* * *

"La señorita Arenita del universo 4, eliminada" dijo Daishinkan mientras la guerrera aparecía en las gradas de su equipo.

"¿Uh? ¿Qué ocurrió?" pregunto Arenita sin su gran musculatura mirando a si alrededor.

"Te han vencido" dijo la esposa de Neptuno seriamente mirando a Arenita sin expresiones en su rostro causando temor en la ardilla.

"¡Argh! ¡Sabia de que debíamos elegir a los mejores guardias del castillo para competir en vez de usar a estos inútiles!" exclamo Neptuno golpeando su frente.

La reina estaba un poco nerviosa por esta situación, pero decidió tranquilizar a su esposo "Cálmate por favor, no perdamos la esperanza de que-" en ese momento Bob Esponja y Patricio aparecieron en las gradas del equipo para sorpresa de Neptuno y la reina.

"¿¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!?" grito Neptuno lleno de furia levantando a Bob Esponja con su mano derecha.

"¡Perdón...Perdónenos Rey Neptuno…estábamos descansando pero una señora nos sacó a los 2!" dijo Bob Esponja temblando de miedo.

"Creí que habíamos salido por nuestra cuenta porque nos dio miedo el torneo" dijo Patricio Confundido.

"¡Patricio!" exclamo Bob Esponja muy nervioso.

"¿¡OH ENSERIO!?" grito Neptuno lanzando un rayo blanco hacia Patricio quemando su cuerpo.

"...Ouch!" susurro Patricio adolorido.

"¿Cuántos guerreros nos quedan?" preguntó Neptuno a su esposa.

"Ah...jejeje...nos queda uno" dijo la reina con una sonrisa comenzando a sudar.

"¿¡QUE!?" exclamo Neptuno asustado.

* * *

En la plataforma estaban Sunset, Twilight y Sci-Twi ayudando a Applejack y Rarity quienes aún estaban agotadas por la lucha anterior, "¿Se sienten bien?" preguntó Sunset.

"Si…necesitamos descansar" dijo Rarity.

"No se preocupen, nosotras las ayudaremos si alguien viene a pelear" dijo Twilight.

"¡Aquí están!" grito una voz femenina, las tres se dieron vuelta y vieron a Trixie encima de una enorme roca, Starlight camino hacia Trixie mirando hacia abajo.

"¡Tienes razón!" exclamo Starlight feliz, bajando junto con Trixie hacia Twilight y las demás.

"¿Starlight, Trixie? ¿Dónde se habían metido?" preguntó Twilight.

"Estábamos luchando con una mujer llamada Jasper, pero un viejo y 3 cosas que él llama 'Maquinas' nos interrumpió" dijo Trixie.

En ese momento Sunset y Starlight se miraron dándose cuenta de que ya se habían visto antes, "Oye...tu eres la alumna de Twilight, ya nos habíamos visto!" dijo Sunset con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Si...recuerdo que llegaste por un nuevo libro, vencimos a Juniper Montage" dijo Starlight sonriendo.

"¿Juniper Montage? ¿De qué están hablando?" pregunto Twilight confundida.

"Ah...jejeje, viaje al mundo de Sunset hace tiempo, me pareció algo divertido" dijo Starlight sonriendo y sonrojándose de vergüenza.

"Hmph, si claro" dijo Twilight sarcásticamente.

Entonces Sunset caería al suelo adolorida, Twilight y Starlight se sorprendieron al ver esto, "¿¡Estas bien!?" pregunto Twilight sorprendida.

"...CUIDADO!" grito Sunset mientras Twilight y Starlight eran golpeadas en el rostro haciéndolas caer.

"¿¡Que esta pasando!?" exclamo Trixie confundida, posteriormente recibiría cuatro golpes en su espalda haciendo que también cayera al suelo.

"¿¡Whoa!?" exclamo Celestia muy asustada.

"¿Por qué las han derribado de esa forma?" pregunto Cadance impresionada.

"¡Debe ser otro guerrero invisible!" afirmo Luna frunciendo el ceño.

Las 3 Ponis y la humana se pusieron de pie mirando hacia a su alrededor buscando a quien les había atacado, Sunset comenzó a ser golpeada de distintas direcciones sin poder defenderse causándole un poco de daño, Starlight disparaba rayos mágicos hacia todas direcciones para detener al guerrero invisible, Rarity y Applejack se levantaron para ayudar a Sunset y sus dos amigas de otro universo, Fluttershy estaba siendo golpeada de la misma forma que las demás.

Trixie lanzaba golpes al aire esperando poder detener al último guerrero del universo 4, pero recibiría un golpe en sus piernas haciéndole caer siendo golpeada segundos después en el estómago, Twilight se elevó en el aire tratando de ver los pasos del guerrero invisible pero esa estrategia no funcionaba, ella solo podía ver como Sunset, Starlight, Trixie, Rarity y Applejack estaban siendo atacadas sin poder defenderse.

"Oh no….no puedo ver nada!" exclamo Twilight molesta frunciendo y mirando hacia el suelo.

En ese momento Twilight sentiría un intenso dolor en su estómago haciéndola descender rápidamente, Starlight comenzó a mirar alrededor y pudo notar una pequeña ráfaga de aire moverse en el suelo, entonces Starlight comenzó a pensar sobre la verdadera identidad del guerrero invisible y decidió organizar un plan.

Starlight salto hacia una de las rocas, "¡Quienquiera que seas, ven y atácame!" grito Starlight haciendo que el guerrero dejara de atacar a Sunset, Twilight, Trixie, Rarity y Applejack, Starlight cerró los ojos mientras recibía una gran cantidad de golpes en todo su cuerpo, aunque le estaba doliendo decidió resistir los golpes y continuar recibiendo los ataques del guerrero invisible.

"¿¡Que estás haciendo!?" exclamo Twilight sorprendida.

"...Vi algo muy extraño...argh!...creo que ahora se porque no hemos podido atacarlo" dijo Starlight mientras recibía puñetazos del hombre invisible.

Twilight no comprendía lo que Starlight estaba diciendo, Sunset comenzó a pensar en una hipótesis sobre el guerrero invisible, "Creo saber a qué se refiere Starlight" dijo Sunset confundiendo más a Twilight.

Starlight pudo escuchar a alguien moverse en frente de ella y decidió atacarlo, "¡No es un hombre invisible!" exclamo Starlight disparando un rayo mágico desde su cuerno impactando sobre una pequeña criatura haciendo que cayera al suelo, dándose cuenta de quien en realidad era el guerrero del universo 4.

"¡Es un insecto!" dijo Starlight mirando al suelo, el resto de sus amigas vieron al 'hombre invisible' el guerrero era un pequeño insecto de color verde, cuatros extremidades pequeñas del mismo color, dos antenas en la cabeza y un único ojo, los cinco guerreros estaban sorprendidos de que ese pequeño insecto les había causado muchos problemas.

* * *

"¡Descubrieron a Plankton!" exclamo Don Cangrejo asustado.

"¿Por qué es tan fuerte?" preguntó Bob Esponja.

"Plankton bebió un líquido que el mismo creo para aumentar su fuerza y velocidad durante 6 horas" dijo Karen.

"¿Eso no es hacer trampa?" pregunto Arenita.

"No…el bebió el líquido antes de llegar al torneo" respondio Karen.

"Es nuestro último guerrero" dijo la reina decepcionada agachando la cabeza.

"Hay que prepararnos para lo peor..." dijo Neptuno haciendo lo mismo que su esposa.

* * *

"¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja!...este pequeñín era quien nos estaba golpeando?" dijo Twilight riéndose.

"¡Escúchame horrible bestia!...nadie se atreve a decirle 'pequeñín' a Plankton!" grito Plankton.

"Awww...hola Plankton...eres muy tierno" dijo Fluttershy inclinando su cabeza mirando a Plankton.

"¿¡Que!?...no sabes que yo soy el mejor genio de mi universo!?" grito Plankton.

"Mmmm...tienes algún propósito?" pregunto Twilight con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Si...yo ganare este tonto torneo y mi deseo será obtener la fórmula secreta de las Cangreburger!" grito Plankton sonriendo maliciosamente.

* * *

"¡Ese pequeño granuja me las pagara!" dijo Don Cangrejo enojado.

"No importa Don Cangrejo, ahora que Plankton fue descubierto nosotros desparecemos" dijo Calamardo con voz depresiva sin emociones en su rostro.

"Espero que no suframos" dijo Bob Esponja mientras una pequeña lagrima salía de su rostro.

Esas últimas palabras habían llegado a los oídos de Celestia haciendo que se sintiera mal por el universo 4, "Parece que ya están resignados" dijo Celestia preocupada.

* * *

"No podemos hacer nada...es lo que el Zeno-sama decidió" dijo Luna mostrando tristeza en su rostro.

"Aaarrghh….no importa que me hayan descubierto…no me atraparan!" grito Plankton dando un enorme salto alejándose del lugar.

Starlight miraba a Plankton escapar y decidió detenerlo antes de que les causara más problemas, sabiendo que al hacer eso "A diferencia de Twilight, yo tengo mejor precisión con mis hechizos, estas fueras!" grito Starlight sonriendo y lanzando un pequeño rayo azul, impactando sobre el cuerpo de Plankton.

El pequeño guerrero sintió un fuerte empujón en su espalda impulsándolo fuera de los límites de la plataforma. "¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!..." grito mientras caía lentamente al vacío, apareciendo en las gradas de su equipo después de unos segundos.

"...¿Uh?...lo-lo siento" dijo Plankton avergonzado.

"¡Decir 'lo siento' no nos hará ganar...ERES UN TONTO!...tonto! ¡tonto! ¡tonto! tonto!" grito Don Cangrejo pisoteando a Plankton con su pie, dejándolo aplastado en el suelo.

"¡Oooouuuchhhhh!" dijo Plankton con voz lenta.

* * *

"¡Increíble Starlight!" exclamo Sunset impresionada sonriéndole.

"Jejeje...gracias" dijo Starlight sonrojándose de nervios tratando de desviar la mirada.

"Eres casi tan grande y poderosa como yo" dijo Trixie burlonamente.

"Si claro" dijo Starlight sonriéndole con un rostro sarcástico.

"...No deberíamos celebrar esto" dijo Fluttershy mirando a las gradas del universo 4, haciendo que el resto de sus amigas también miraran hacia arriba.

* * *

"El señor Plankton del universo 4, eliminado" dijo Daishinkan.

Entonces Zeno reviso su Kamipad en la sección del universo 4, "Mmmm...Plankton...fuera" dijo Zeno felizmente.

"¡El universo 4 perdió!" dijo Zeno-sama igualmente feliz.

Por segunda vez todos los guerreros de cada universo dejaron de pelear y miraron a Daishinkan quien se había elevado aun mas en el cielo.

"Todos los guerreros del universo 4 han abandonado...al parecer los derrotaron" dijo Daishinkan.

Celestia desvío la mirada para no presenciar lo que ocurriría a continuación, Luna decidió observar aunque no se sentía cómoda con eso.

"Por lo tanto...ahora el universo 4 debe ser aniquilado!" grito Daishinkan borrando su sonrisa haciendo un gesto serio.

* * *

"Muchachos...lo hicieron muy bien" dijo Neptuno con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

"Ni siquiera pude vencer a nadie...soy un fracaso" dijo Plankton decepcionado de si mismo.

"No te preocupes, no eres un fracaso para mi" dijo Karen

"...Gracias" dijo Plankton sonriendo.

"Aaaaaahhhhh...no nos queremos ir!" gritaron Bob esponja y Patricio comenzando a llorar.

"Son patéticos hasta el final" dijo Calamardo con el ceño fruncido.

"...Es el destino Señor Calamardo" dijo Don Cangrejo con cara decepcionada.

"Me hubiera gustado que Tritón estuviera a salvo" dijo Neptuno mirando al cielo.

"No te preocupes, hice un trato con el Zeno-sama...Tritón estará a salvo" dijo la reina sonriendo mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

"Eres la mejor esposa que pude haber tenido" dijo Neptuno abrazando a su esposa sonriéndole.

* * *

Ambos Zeno-sama levantaron sus manos izquierdas iluminándose de color blanco, "¡Universo 4...Chu!" dijeron ambos cerrando sus manos convirtiéndolas en puños.

Los cuerpos de Neptuno y su esposa comenzaron a parpadear, desapareciendo segundos después, Bob esponja y Patricio desaparecieron mientras seguían llorando, Don Cangrejo y Calamardo los miraron molestos mientras eran borrados, Man Ray, Arenita, Karen y Plankton no hicieron ningún gesto desapareciendo de inmediato.

"Uff...que lastima me da los que viven en el universo 4" dijo Sirenoman aliviado.

"¡Nosotros somos del universo 4 viejo decrépito!" exclamó Chico Percebe.

"¡Oh...es verdad!" dijo Sirenoman triste, desapareciendo segundos después junto con su amigo Chico Percebe.

* * *

Starlight observo todo esto desde la plataforma y fue cuando se puso a pensar en las sientas de especies y criaturas con familias que acaban de desaparecer, inmediatamente se sintió culpable porque fue ella quien elimino al último guerrero del universo 4, Twilight se dio cuenta de eso y se acerco a su amiga.

"...Starlight".

"¡Tch!" dijo Starlight bajando la cabeza, comenzando a llorar silenciosamente.

Sunset se acercó a ella para tratar de consolarla, "No te sientas mal….no eres la culpable de esto….ellos son los que deciden, nosotros solo somos….peones" dijo Sunset mostrando enojo en su rostro.

Starlight pensó en las palabras de Sunset y se dio cuenta de que ellos no podían hacer nada respecto a lo que le ocurrían a los universos perdedores, se puso de pie, seco las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos y dijo: "Tienes razón...no quiero estar en este lugar...vayámonos Trixie".

"Ah...okay" dijo Trixie acercándose a su amiga, ella y Starlight se alejaron caminando de ese lugar mientras Sunset, Twilight, Sci-Twi, Fluttershy, Applejack y Rarity las miraban muy tristes porque también se sintieron mal por la eliminación del universo 4.

Cerca de ese lugar se encontraba Chrysalis observando todo lo que había ocurrido, "...Starlight Glimmer está comprendiendo como se deben hacer las cosas, ¿no piensas lo mismo?" pregunto Chrysalis girando la cabeza a su derecha.

"Si...pero parece que no le gusta" dijo Toffee del universo 10, quien estaba de pie al lado de Chrysalis.

"Eso no importa...mientras ellos eliminen a la mayoría de guerreros, nosotros no tenemos que esforzarnos" dijo Chrysalis sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Aclaremos las cosas…acabo de conocerte…aun no confió en ti" dijo Toffee mirando a Chrysalis seriamente.

"¡Ja!...no me digas...deja de preocuparte Toffee, si nos aliamos nuestros universos sobrevivirán, vez a esos 2 humanas de ahí" dijo Chrysalis señalando a Applejack y Rarity del universo 6.

"Si" respondio Toffee.

"Son las mas débiles de su equipo, encárgate de ellas primero, ¿entonces aceptas?" dijo Chrysalis levantando su casco derecho hacia Toffee.

"Mmmm...acepto" dijo Toffee estrechando su mano con Chrysalis.

Ambos guerreros devolvieron sus miradas hacia donde estaban Twilight y sus amigas mientras sus rostros mostraban sonrisas malvadas mientras la tabla del torneo se actualizaba.

 **Universo 2: Vivo**

 **Eliminaciones= 4**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 8**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 1**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Steven, Connie, León, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Bismuto, y Jasper.**

* * *

 **Universo 3: Vivo**

 **Eliminaciones= 0**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 5**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 0**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Libby, Cindy, Goddar, Calamitous, Koitsukai, Borareta, y Panchia.**

* * *

 **Universo 4: Eliminado**

 **Eliminaciones= 1**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 0**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 0**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Carrerin, Capitán Magma, Banda Elástica, Desiaparicion, Don Cangrejo, Karen, Plankton, Man Ray, Sirenoman, y Chico Percebe.**

* * *

 **Universo 6: Vivo**

 **Eliminaciones= 9**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 6**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 5**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy,** **Pinkie Pie , Flash Sentry, Sandalwood, y Bulk Biceps.**

* * *

 **Universo 7: Vivo**

 **Eliminaciones= 15**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 9**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 1**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Chrysalis, Trixie, Starlight, Spike, Rarity, y Applejack.**

* * *

 **Universo 9: Eliminado**

 **Eliminaciones= 0**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 0**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 0**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Finn, Jake, Rey Helado, Princesa Flama, Maga Cazadora, Limonagrio, Princesa Grumosa, Marceline, BMO, y Gunter.**

* * *

 **Universo 10: Vivo**

 **Eliminaciones= 5**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 6**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 1**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Tom Lucitor, Sapotoro, Rhombulus, Hekapoo, Omnitraxus, Eclipsa, Toffee, y Kelly.**

* * *

 **Universo 11: vivo**

 **Eliminaciones= 0**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 8**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 0**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Bill Cipher, Pyronica, 8-Ball, Amorphous Shape, Hectorgon, Keyhole, Kryptos, Zanthar, Paci-Fire, y Teeth.**

 _Además del universo 9, el cuarto universo ha sido el segundo eliminado tras perder a todos sus guerreros, ahora quedan 6 universos que no perderán tan fácilmente...Chrysalis del universo 7 y Toffee del universo 10, han decidido formar una alianza con objetivos desconocidos...¿Cuál serán los planes de Chrysalis en el torneo del poder?_


	9. Capitulo 9: ¡Chrysalis Y Toffee Se Unen!

El universo 4 ha sido el segundo universo en ser borrado por Zeno-sama sin piedad, el resto de universos están sintiéndose nerviosos porque han perdido al menos dos guerreros desde que empezó el torneo, los universos 7 y 11 son quienes más guerreros han mantenido en la plataforma, la princesa Celestia estaba nerviosa al ver como otro universo fue destruido.

"Esto es muy serio" susurro Luna.

"Si...Neptuno y su esposa se han ido…los siguientes podríamos ser nosotros" dijo Cadance deprimida.

"¡No dejaremos que eso ocurra!" dijo Celestia frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Ja, ja, ja, ja...el universo 4 perdió por su incompetencia, nuestro universo 2 será el último sobreviviente!" dijo Diamante Amarillo riéndose maliciosamente.

"Exactamente" dijo Diamante Azul con una leve sonrisa.

"No lo creo gema...el profesor Calamitous y sus guerreros modificados me darán la victoria" dijo Ultra Lord llamando la atención de ambas diamantes.

"Así es, señor Ultra Lord" dijo Sheen emocionado.

"¡El universo 6 es quien ganara...tenemos chicas muy fuertes!" grito Directora Celestia.

"¡Además tenemos una alianza con nuestro universo gemelo, es imposible que perdamos!" exclamo Sub-Directora Luna.

"¡Tranquilízate hermana!" dijo Princesa Celestia burlonamente.

* * *

Mientras los representantes de los universos 2, 3, 6, y 7 continuaban discutiendo sobre quien ganara el torneo. Los guerreros Bill Cipher, Pyronica y 8-Ball del onceavo universo hablaban entre ellos sobre los demás participantes del torneo.

"El universo 7 parece ser un fuerte enemigo" dijo Pyronica.

"Puedo notar tu sarcasmo...sabes que soy capaz de eliminarlos a todos en un segundo" afirmo Bill.

"¿Oh enserio? ¿Y por qué no lo haces?" pregunto Pyronica sarcásticamente.

"Zeno-sama quiere entretenerse, si gano este torneo antes de que acaben los '100 taks' puede aburrirse y destruirnos a todos...pero si quieres entretenerte con alguien...puedes pelear con la cosa esa que está enfrente de nosotros" dijo Bill mirando hacia adelante.

"¿Cosa?" pregunto Pyronica confundida, desviando la mirada de Bill hacia delante de ellos.

Lapislázuli había escapado de su pelea con Applejack del universo 7 y decidió enfrentarse a los 2 monstruos, sin saber del gran error que estaba cometiendo.

"...Bueno, te haré caso y la venceré" dijo Pyronica caminando hacia Lapis lentamente.

Lapis mostraba molestia en su rostro, aunque tenía confianza en sus habilidades para controlar el agua, "Dudo mucho que lo logres" dijo ella a Pyronica, sonriéndole levemente.

Pyronica corrió hacia Lapis con dos bolas de fuego en sus manos arrojándoselas a Lapis, ella creo dos alas hechas de agua para esquivar esas bolas de fuego, elevándose en el aire, Pyronica utilizo su larga lengua para atrapar la pierna de Lapis como si fuera una cuerda, después tiro de ella y azoto a Lapis contra el suelo causando un fuerte estruendo, levantando una nube de humo.

Después de que el humo se disipo, Lapis estaba gimiendo de dolor en el suelo tocando su rostro, Pyronica comenzó a creer de que la había derrotado fácilmente y comenzó a burlarse de ella "¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA...eso fue muy fácil!".

Lapis no dejaba de quejarse sobre el golpe que había recibido, "Aaahhh..." pero entonces se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro confundiendo a Pyronica.

"¿Por qué te ríes?" pregunto ella.

"¡Caíste en mi trampa!" grito Lapis frunciendo atrapando a Pyronica con 2 enormes manos de agua que salieron del suelo, una vez que la atrapo hizo lo mismo que Pyronica le había hecho segundos antes, y a la azoto contra el suelo con mayor fuerza.

"¡Aaarrghhh!" grito Pyronica escupiendo una pequeña llamarada de fuego rosa de su boca.

* * *

En las gradas estaban Bebe-Tiempo y Blendin Blandin habían presenciado esto, "¡No puede ser!" exclamo Bebe-Tiempo impresionado de esa estrategia.

"¡¿Ja, ja, ja, ja...que les parece nuestro poder universo 11?!" exclamo Diamante Amarillo mostrando una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Bebe-Tiempo gruño por las burlas de Diamante Amarillo, pero Blendin se percató de algo importante, "¡Mire eso señor!" exclamo él.

* * *

"¡Oigan, esta tipa esta completamente loca!" gritaba Pyronica asustada.

Esto causo un poco de molestia en 8-Ball, "Pyronica por favor, deja de estropear las cosas-".

"Aun lado" dijo Bill.

"¿Eh?" dijo 8-Ball dándose la vuelta.

"...Yo me encargo".

Mientras la confianza de Lapis aumentaba por haber atrapado a una guerrera fuerte, un pequeño rayo energético azul destruiría las 2 manos de agua liberando a Pyronica, Lapis miro a Bill Cipher, dándose cuenta que fue el quien destruyo sus manos de agua.

"¡AH! ¡¿Bill?!" exclamo Pyronica sorprendida y asustada.

"Mmmm...tú debes ser el más fuerte de tu universo...verdad?" preguntó Lapis.

"Así es...Pyronica no te puede ganar, pues yo lo haré" dijo Bill caminando hacia Lapis.

"...Bien" susurro Lapis mientras las pupilas de sus ojos desaparecían y un enorme brazo hecho de agua salía detrás de ella.

"Otra vez lo mismo...patético" dijo Bill cerrando su ojo.

"¡Agh!" gruño Lapis mientras el brazo de agua se convertía en un puño, aumentando de tamaño cada segundo hasta ser casi del mismo tamaño que el pilar central.

"¡Ríndete...ahora...o prepárate para ser vencido!" dijo Lapis quien estaba a punto de atacar a Bill.

"¡OH NO!...voy a perder!...que debo hacer al respecto?!" dijo Bill asustado, pero su voz indicaba que estaba siendo sarcástico. "¡QUE TE PARECE ESTO!" grito Bill extendiendo su dedo creando un circulo azul, en ese momento el circulo azul se convirtió en una enorme ráfaga de energía del mismo color, la cual destruyo el brazo de agua al instante.

"¡No...no...NOOOOOO!..." grito Lapis mientras su cuerpo comenzó a desintegrarse lentamente causándole mucho dolor, después de unos segundos el cuerpo de Lapis se desintegro por completo.

* * *

"¡¿UH?!" grito Diamante Amarillo sorprendía frunciendo.

"Ah...ah...ah...ah" tartamudeo Diamante Azul después de ver esa demostración del enorme poder de Bill.

Segundos después de eso una pequeña gema de color azul apareció en cielo de las gradas del universo 2, cayendo en uno de los asientos para sorpresa de ambas Diamantes.

* * *

Spike comenzó a sentirse nervioso al ver eso y decidió preguntarle algo a la Princesa Celestia, "¿Acaso está muerta?" susurro Spike.

"No...esa es la forma original de una gema del universo 2, Bill Cipher debió destruir solo su cuerpo físico, mientras la gema no sea destruida ella seguirá viviendo, no ha roto ninguna regla" explico Celestia.

"Ese tal Bill me da un poco de miedo" dijo Cadance.

"A mi también, es muy poderoso...no sé cómo hará Twilight para vencerlo" dijo Luna.

* * *

"La señorita Lapislázuli del universo 2, ha sido eliminada" dijo Daishinkan.

"Mmmm...Lapis...fuera!" dijo Zeno feliz marcándola en el Kamipad.

"¡Bill Cipher es genial!" exclamo Zeno-sama igualmente feliz.

"¡Si...es genial!" dijo Zeno.

* * *

Todo esto había sido presenciado por Twilight y Sunset, ellas mostraban miedo y preocupación en su rostro después de ver como una guerrera fuerte había sido vencida tan fácilmente, cerca de ellas estaban Applejack y Rarity del universo 6 descansando en una enorme roca después de haber detenido a dos guerreros invisibles, "¿Crees que sobrevivamos?" pregunto Rarity mostrando tristeza en su rostro.

"¿Ah...si...por qué lo preguntas?" dijo Applejack confundida.

"Perdimos a cuatros de nuestros amigos en poco tiempo, solo quedamos tú, yo, Sunset, Twilight, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash…no crees que si seguimos así podríamos perder" dijo Rarity quien no dejaba de mostrar tristeza en su rostro y en su manera de hablar.

Applejack comenzó a pensar sobre las palabras de Rarity, pero decidió levantarle el ánimo.

"No pienses eso…recuerda que la Princesa Twilight y sus amigas están ayudándonos, si es verdad que el premio serán esas cosas llamadas 'Super Esferas Del Dragón' podremos volver si perdemos, o si ganamos también podemos restaurar al universo de Twilight, solo debemos trabajar en equipo" dijo Applejack haciendo que Rarity tuviera una sonrisa en su rostro.

"...Gracias" dijo Rarity abrazando a Applejack.

"Oh...que conmovedor" dijo un guerrero detrás de ellas.

Applejack se dio la vuelta y vio al guerrero Toffee del universo 10 cerca de Rarity, "¡Rarity...cuidado!" grito Applejack.

"¡Demasiado tarde!" grito Toffee dándole una patada a Rarity en la espalda con la fuerza suficiente para expulsarla fuera de los límites de la plataforma, Rarity no tuvo tiempo para defenderse y solo pudo ver el vacío que existía fuera de la plataforma.

"¡Oooohhhhh...*FSH*" grito Rarity despareciendo segundos después.

* * *

"La señorita Rarity del universo 6, eliminada" dijo Daishinkan.

"¡No puede ser!" exclamo Directora Celestia levantándose de su asiento.

"*FWP*...AAAAAHHHH...lo siento" grito Rarity comenzando a llorar y enterrando sus manos en su rostro debido a la vergüenza que sentía por haber perdido.

"¡Rarity!" dijo Sub-Directora Luna sorprendida.

"¡Ese maldito lagarto!" exclamo Flash enojado.

"¿Lo conoces?" preguntó Sandalwood.

"Si, él fue quien me elimino de torneo...ataca por la espalda y cuando estas distraído" dijo Flash frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

"¡RARITY!" grito Applejack con furia en su voz.

"Oh descuide...usted será la próxima...señorita" dijo Toffee sarcásticamente.

Applejack corrió rápidamente hacia una pila de rocas que estaban detrás de ella y levanto con todas sus fuerzas la roca más grande, "¡No lo creo!" exclamo Applejack arrojando la enorme roca hacia Toffee.

El guerrero del universo 10 estaba un poco sorprendido al ver la roca dirigirse hacia a él, pero una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro mientras la enorme roca impactaba sobre su cuerpo causando un pequeño temblor en la plataforma, Applejack estaba sonriendo de felicidad porque pensó que había vencido a Toffee.

"¡Excelente trabajo Applejack!" exclamo Rarity felizmente.

* * *

"¡Sin duda tu eres la mejor del equipo!" dijo Directora Celestia.

* * *

Applejack estaba feliz y avergonzada por recibir esos cumplidos de sus amigos en las gradas. "Oh...gracias, jeje" dijo ella riéndose.

* * *

"¡No te distraigas Applejack...no le hiciste nada!" grito Spike desde las gradas del universo 7.

* * *

"¿Que?" pregunto Applejack confundida mirando hacia los restos de la roca destruida, ella quedo sorprendida al ver a Toffee parado sobre los restos sin ningún rasguño mientras él le sonreía maliciosamente.

"Jejeje" susurro Toffee mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

"No...no...puedo...creerlo" tartamudeo Applejack nerviosa.

Toffee corrió hacia Applejack preparándose para atacarla, "¡HAAAAAA!" grito Toffee mostrando una mirada psicópata impactando su puño en el estómago de Applejack.

"¡Ugh!" gimió Applejack mientras sentía un intenso dolor, el golpe de Toffee impulso a Applejack fuera de la plataforma, Sunset y Twilight se dieron cuenta de eso demasiado tarde.

"¡Applejack! ¡NO!" grito Sunset al ver como su amiga caía al vacío.

* * *

"La señorita Applejack del universo 6 ha sido eliminada" dijo Daishinkan.

"¡Veamos...Applejack...fuera!" exclamo Zeno felizmente.

"Otro guerrero ha caído" dijo Zeno-sama.

"¡Si! Siguen cayendo" dijo Zeno.

"Al parecer el universo 6 está en problemas, solo le quedan 4 guerreros en la arena de combate" dijo Daishinkan.

* * *

Toffee miro con satisfacción a Applejack sentada en las gradas de su equipo, "No cabe duda que las señoritas del universo 6 son una vergüenza" dijo el monstruo colocando sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" grito Sunset mirando a Toffee furiosamente.

"¿Oh...tú también quieres perder?" preguntó Toffee con voz sarcásticamente.

"¡Grrrrrrr!" gruño Sunset muy furiosa.

"Supongo que si quieres pelear" dijo Toffee levantando la guardia.

En ese momento un rayo morado impactó sobre el brazo de Toffee desintegrándolo, "¡Aaaarrgghh!" grito Toffee tocándose lo que quedó de su brazo.

Sunset estaba sorprendida y miro detrás de ella, Sunset se dio cuenta de fue Twilight quien lanzó el rayo morado que destruyó el brazo de Toffee, la mirada de Twilight mostraba furia e impotencia después de ver como sus dos amigas del universo 6 habían sido vencidas fácilmente.

"¡¿Qué hiciste?!" preguntó Sunset sorprendida.

"¡Si se pudiera matar, lo haría!" dijo Twilight causándole miedo a Sunset.

"...Twilight" susurro Sunset impresionada.

"¡Agh!...es hora de luchar en serio" dijo Toffee con un tono de voz tranquilo.

"No puedes...solo tienes un brazo" dijo Twilight.

"¡Je!...te equivocas...aaarrgghh!" exclamo Toffee mientras su brazo comenzó a regenerarse, impresionando a Sunset.

"¡Wow!...esto será difícil" dijo Sunset nerviosa.

"...Y ahora será peor" susurro Twilight al ver a Chrysalis acercándose a Toffee, dándose cuenta inmediatamente de lo que ocurriría después.

"Buen trabajo Toffee, te dije que esas 2 tontas eran las chicas más débiles de su equipo" dijo Chrysalis sonriendo macabramente.

"Chrysalis...ella es...".

"Si...es muy fuerte para ti" dijo Chrysalis frunciendo el ceño.

"¡¿Chrysalis...que...estas...haciendo?!" preguntó Twilight con voz lenta.

"Oh...acaso no lo sabes...jeje" dijo Chrysalis sarcásticamente.

"¡Traidora!" exclamó Twilight enojada.

"¡Vaya!...no eres tan tonta como pensaba" dijo Chrysalis mostrando arrogancia en su voz.

* * *

"¡¿Qué está haciendo Chrysalis?!" exclamó Celestia confundida y enojada.

"¡ _Gasp..._ Chrysalis nos está traicionando!" exclamo Cadance sorprendida.

"¡Si el universo 7 pierde te mueres Chrysalis!" le grito Luna.

* * *

"Toffee está haciendo una alianza con esa tal Chrysalis" dijo Sapotoro.

"¿Cómo es posible eso?" pregunto Rhombulus confundido.

"Ambos son villanos...no me parece extraño" respondió Hekapoo mirando fijamente a la plataforma.

* * *

"¡No voy permitir que hagas algo contra nosotras!" exclamo Twilight mientras su cuerno de iluminaba de color morado.

"¡Jajaja...¡NOS VEMOS LUEGO!" grito Chrysalis disparando una pequeña bola de energía verde en el suelo causando una enorme nube de humo que obstaculizó la vista de Twilight haciendo que se cubriera el rostro.

Después de unos segundos de que el humo se disipo, Twilight y Sunset se dieron cuenta de que Chrysalis y Toffee se habían ido de ese lugar, Sunset se dio cuenta de que Twilight estaba muy enojada porque no detuvo a ambos guerreros.

Al igual que Twilight, los representantes del universo 7 y Spike estaban enojados con lo que sucedió, porque no comprendían los motivos por los que Chrysalis había traicionado tan rápida y descaradamente a su propio equipo.

* * *

Chrysalis y Toffee corrían por toda la plataforma teniendo una conversación en el camino, "¿Qué vamos hacer ahora que nos descubrieron?" preguntó Toffee.

"Debemos ocuparnos de los más débiles...tu esfuérzate durante la primera mitad del torneo...y luego yo me encargare del resto...te daré un poco de mi magia para que puedas luchar mejor" dijo Chrysalis.

"Bien...voy ocuparme de los más débiles, y conozco a los bufones ideales para ese trabajo" dijo Toffee mirando hacia su derecha, ahí estaban Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy del universo 6 luchando juntas con los seis guerreros del universo 11, quienes estaban ganando la batalla por ventaja numérica.

La transformación que Fluttershy había tenido minutos antes le había cambiado mucho, pues ya no tenía miedo de enfrentarse a varios enemigos al mismo tiempo, Rainbow estaba emocionada con esta batalla aunque tenían algunos problemas para luchar contra seis guerreros, "¡Debo admitir que esto es emocionante!" exclamo Rainbow felizmente.

Fluttershy miro confundida a Rainbow Dash, pues ella sabía que no debían descuidarse, "¿No deberíamos…ah…'barrer el suelo con ellos'…como dirías tú?" preguntó Fluttershy.

"¡Tienes razón Fluttershy...YO PRIMERO!" grito Rainbow Dash muy emocionada volando a toda velocidad hacia los guerreros 8-Ball y Hectorgon dándoles varios golpes en el cuerpo, "¡Tatatatatatatata!" grito Rainbow con una sonrisa de emoción mientras golpeaba a los dos guerreros.

"¿Tatatatata?" dijo Fluttershy confundida, en ese momento el guerrero Zanthar del universo 11 aplasto a Fluttershy aprovechándose de su enorme tamaño.

"¡FLUTTERSHY!" grito Rainbow sorprendida, entonces el guerrero Paci-Fire empujo a Rainbow Dash hacia donde estaba Zanthar.

Rainbow Dash miro el lugar donde Zanthar había aplastado a Fluttershy, ella comenzó a pensar sobre lo que la había pasado a su amiga y empezó a sentirse mal porque no la ayudo, pero entonces escucho una explosión detrás de ella, Rainbow se dio la vuelta y vio a Fluttershy sin ningún rasguño que había derribado a Zanthar de un solo golpe, "¿Fluttershy?" dijo Rainbow confundida.

Fluttershy se acercó a Rainbow para ver como estaba, "¿Estas bien?" pregunto ella.

"¿Si…cómo pudiste detener a esa cosa?" pregunto Rainbow Dash.

"Ya no soy la misma de antes" dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

"Mmmm, este torneo te ha cambiado mucho" dijo Rainbow sarcásticamente.

"¡Je!...tienes razón" dijo Fluttershy un poco avergonzada.

"¿Bueno…como los vencemos?" pregunto Rainbow mirando a los guerreros del universo 11 quienes estaban delante de ellas cerca del borde de la plataforma.

"Debemos buscar a nuestras amigas para poder ganarles" respondio Fluttershy.

"Me parece buena idea, pero creo que deberíamos hacer eso después" dijo Rainbow Dash.

"¡Quítense de mi camino!" exclamo Toffee, haciendo que Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash se hicieran aun lado mientras Toffee corría rápidamente hacia los 6 guerreros del universo 11.

"¡¿Quién es ese?!" pregunto 8-Ball confundido.

"¡MUERAN!" grito Toffee lanzando un rayo mágico de color verde impactando sobre los cuerpos de los seis guerreros, causando una poderosa explosión.

Aunque la explosión fue muy fuerte, solo afecto al guerrero Keyhole del universo 11, "¡GYAH!" grito Keyhole mientras caía de la plataforma hacia el vacío.

"¿¡Que demo…!?" dijo Rainbow impresionada y confundida.

"¡ES EL!" grito Fluttershy asustada.

"¡Si! el lagarto está de vuelta" susurro Rainbow Dash un poco nerviosa.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" pregunto Fluttershy,

"Creo que deberíamos ir con Sunset y las demás para planear alguna estrategia que nos ayude, vayámonos de aquí" respondio Rainbow Dash, entonces las dos chicas se alejarían de esa pelea.

El resto del equipo estaba impresionado de que Toffee había venido a interrumpir la pelea, "¡Olviden a esas 2 mocosas!...ataquen a esa maldita lagartija!" exclamo Kryptos haciendo que sus compañeros corrieran hacia Toffee.

El guerrero Hectorgon estaba a punto de atacar a Toffee, pero no pudo predecir lo que ocurrió después, "¡Adiós idiota!" exclamo Toffee lanzando una fuerte patada a la cara de Hectorgon con la suficiente fuerza para sacarlo de la arena de combate.

"¡MALDICIÓN!...*FSH*" grito Hectorgon mientras estaban cayendo, despareciendo segundos después.

"¡NO!...pagaras por esto!" exclamo el robusto guerrero llamado 'Paci-Fire' corriendo hacia Toffee agachando la cabeza como si fuera un toro.

"El universo 11 no aprende de sus errores, LEVITATO!" grito Toffee disparando un rayo verde de su mano deteniendo a Paci-Fire, evitando que el guerrero se moviera.

"¡¿Qué?!" pregunto Paci-Fire confundido y enojado.

"Nos vemos" susurro Toffee disparando un segundo rayo mágico de su otra mano expulsando a Paci-Fire de la plataforma.

"¡Woooaahhh!" grito Celestia impresionada.

* * *

"Ese tal 'Toffee' es increíble" dijo Luna igualmente sorprendida.

Mientras que en las gradas del universo 10, todos estaban emocionados al ver como Toffee había eliminado a tres guerreros del universo más fuerte fácilmente "¡Buen trabajo Toffee!" exclamo Rey River emocionado.

"Debo admitir que esto es increíble" susurro Rhombulus.

"¡Agh!...aun no confío en ese monstruo" dijo Hekapoo.

* * *

"¡BUUUAAARRRGGHHH!" rugió el monstruo Zanthar levantando su pie para aplastar a Toffee.

"¿Cómo puede hablar esa cosa si no tiene boca?" pregunto Rainbow confundida, quien estaba escondida con Fluttershy detrás de unas rocas.

"...No lo se" susurro Fluttershy.

Toffee vio a Zanthar quien estaba a punto de aplastarlo, "Hmmm…eres un guerreo gigante…pero eso no será suficiente" dijo Toffee dando un enorme salto hacia Zanthar, dándole una fuerte patada en su...'rostro' empujándolo hacia el borde de la plataforma, debido a su enorme tamaño, Zanthar cayó al vacío sin poder salvarse.

* * *

"Los guerreros Keyhole, Hectorgon, Paci-Fire y Zanthar del universo 11, han sido eliminado" dijo Daishinkan.

"*FWP*...Lo sentimos Bebe-Tiempo" dijo Paci-Fire, avergonzado por haber caído.

"¡Bah!...no importa, aún nos quedan 4 guerreros más" respondio Bebe-Tiempo.

"Estamos en desventaja, los demás universos tienen más guerreros" comento Blendin un poco nervioso.

"Pero uno de ellos es Bill Cipher, el guerrero más poderoso del universo 11, y del torneo" respondio Bebe-Tiempo.

* * *

Esa conversación había sido escuchada por Toffee, dibujándole una sonrisa en su rostro, "Jejeje, ese bebe tiene mucha confianza en sus guerreros...le demostrare que se equivoca" dijo Toffee disparando un rayo mágico sobre el cuerpo de 8-Ball, expulsándolo de la plataforma fácilmente.

Kryptos estaba furioso después de ver como sus amigos habían caído en poco tiempo, "¡Como te atreves!, pagaras por esto...AAAAHHHH!" grito Kryptos mientras Toffee lo sacaba de la plataforma con un rayo de energía con mucha potencia.

"Hmph, debió ser mas listo" dijo Toffee, pero un rayo de fuego de color rosa atravesaría el estómago de Toffee, causándole mucho dolor, la guerrera Pyronica había presenciado todo lo ocurrido y estaba furiosa por eso.

"Te haré pagar por lo que hiciste" gruñó Pyronica mientras el color de sus ojos cambiaba a un intenso color rojo.

Toffee observó el hueco que tenia en el estomago, pero se regeneró segundos después de recibir la herida, "No puedes detener a alguien que es inmortal" dijo Toffee con voz sarcástica.

"Grrrrr, aaaaarrghhh!" grito Pyronica corriendo hacia Toffee con dos bolas de fuego en sus manos.

"*Sigh* no han aprendido nada, LEVITATO!" grito Toffee disparando un rayo mágico de su mano, impactando sobre el cuerpo de Pyronica, evitan que se moviera.

"Ah?! ¿¡Qué es esto!?" preguntó Pyronica enojada.

"Hasta nunca...monstruo" susurró Toffee disparando otro rayo de energía de su otra mano.

El rayo de energía impactó sobre el cuerpo de Pyronica, expulsándola de la plataforma, "Maldicioooooooon, *FSH*" grito Pyronica, desapareciendo en el profundo vacío.

* * *

"La señorita Pyronica del universo 11, ha sido eliminada" dijo Daishinkan.

"Eliminaron a 9 de nuestros guerreros en menos de 10 minutos!" exclamó Blendin, asustado.

"Solo debemos confiar en Bill Cipher, no tenemos otra opción" dijo Bebe-Tiempo.

* * *

"Uff...uff...uff...uff...uff" jadeo Toffee, quien había empezado a sentir cansancio después de haber echado a siete guerreros en poco tiempo.

"Oh, buen trabajo querido Toffee" dijo Chrysalis acercándose a el.

"Uff...gracias...uff, fue gracias a tu poderosa magia" respondió Toffee.

"Hiciste un buen trabajo, ahora yo me encargare del universo 2, cuando acaba con ellos seguiré con el universo 3" dijo Chrysalis.

"Es un plan maravilloso, te devuelvo tu magia" dijo Toffee mientras una neblina verde salía de sus manos hacia el cuerno de Chrysalis.

"Muy bien, quedare con un poco de magia, te servirá después…recuerda que atacar sin piedad es la única manera de vencer a quien sea" comentó Chrysalis.

"Oh claro" respondió Toffee.

"Me voy, debo acabar con el universo 2" dijo Chrysalis dando unos pasos hacia enfrente.

"De acuerdo" respondió Toffee.

"¡Oh!...casi olvido decirte un consejo muy importante!" dijo Chrysalis.

"¿De que se trata?" preguntó Toffee confundido.

"...Jejeje..." susurro Chrysalis con una sonrisa malvada, en ese momento el cuerno de Chrysalis se iluminaria de color verde, Toffee no entendía lo que ocurría, pero comenzó a sentir que su cuello estaba siendo estrangulado.

"Aagh, agh, agh, aarrgh!" exclamó Toffee tratando de respirar.

Chrysalis se acercó a el lentamente, se acercó a su oído y le dijo: "Nunca confíes en nadie" después de eso Chrysalis disparo un poderoso rato verde de su cuerno expulsando a Toffee de la plataforma.

Después de caer, Toffee aparecería en las gradas de su equipo confundido, "*FWP*...AH?!, ¡UGH! ¡¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO?!" grito Toffee enfurecido.

"¡Jajajaja! ¿Enserio creíste que haría una alianza con un perdedor como tu?" preguntó Chrysalis con sarcasmo en su voz.

"¡¿QUE?!" dijo Toffee confundido y enojado.

"Nos vemos después" dijo Chrysalis dándole la espalda a Toffee, alejándose de ese lugar.

Después de esas palabras de Chrysalis, Toffee comenzó a sentir una intensa furia al ver cómo había sido engañado tan fácilmente "¡¿Un….perdedor?!...como…como te atreves?!...como te atreves a tratarme como un perdedor?!" gruño Toffee mientras veía a Chrysalis alejarse del lugar caminando.

"¡Muere maldita!" grito Toffee creando una bola de energía verde en sus manos.

* * *

"¡NO!" exclamo Zeno cerrando su puño borrando a Toffee de la existencia.

* * *

"¡Aaahh!" grito Rey River asustado después de ver eso.

* * *

"No puedes atacar desde las gradas" dijo Zeno.

"Si se repite borrare a todo el universo 10, ¿entendido?" dijo Zeno-sama un poco molesto.

* * *

"¡AH!...le pido disculpas!" dijo River asustado inclinando la cabeza.

* * *

Chrysalis había observado todo eso, a pesar de que le había dado la espalda a Toffee, entonces sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella,

"¿Mmmm, donde están tu amiga del universo 6?...Sunset" pregunto Chrysalis sarcásticamente dándose la vuelta.

"Ella está ayudando a sus compañeras"

"¿Pero por qué estas aquí? ¿Vienes a felicitarme, princesa?" pregunto Chrysalis sarcásticamente.

"¿Acaso ese era tu plan?" pregunto Twilight confundida.

"Jaja, por supuesto, usar a ese tonto para eliminar a los más débiles siempre fue mi plan, pero para ganarme su confianza tuve que sacrificar a dos miembros del equipo de nuestro universo gemelo…espero que no te moleste" explico Chrysalis con arrogancia en su voz.

"¡Tch!...cómo pudiste hacer algo tan horrible?!" pregunto Twilight con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Je!...me gustaría explicártelo, pero tienes que encargarte de alguien muy importante" dijo Chrysalis señalando con su casco al guerrero que estaba detrás de Twilight.

"¿Uh?" pregunto Twilight confundida, mirando hacia atrás.

Para su sorpresa se trataba de Bill Cipher, quien había visto como todos sus amigos habían sido expulsados de la plataforma, aunque no tenía boca, era fácil darse cuenta de que estaba muy molesto, "Bueno, debo admitir que me impresionan caballitos de colores" dijo Bill sarcásticamente.

"Oh no" susurro Twilight nerviosa.

"A mí no me cuesta nada sacarlas ambas con un chasquido de dedos...aunque pero prefiero hacerlas sufrir un poco por lo que hicieron a mis amigos" dijo Bill con voz seria.

"Esto no es bueno, Chrysalis, tu y yo debemos...Chrysalis?" dijo Twilight mirando confundida alrededor.

"¡Oh!...parece que tu compañera te ha abandonado, es una lástima...supongo que tendré que conformarme contigo" dijo Bill.

Twilight estaba nerviosa porque sabía de lo poderoso que era Bill Cipher, pero decidió no mostrarle miedo a su enemigo, "¡BIEN!" grito Twilight alzando sus alas en señal de alertas con el ceño fruncido.

Después de eso, Daishinkan actualizaría la tabla de estadísticas.

 **Universo 2: Vivo**

 **Eliminaciones= 4**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 7**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 1**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Steven, Connie, León, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Bismuto, y Jasper.**

* * *

 **Universo 3: Vivo**

 **Eliminaciones= 0**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 5**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 0**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Libby, Cindy, Goddar, Calamitous, Koitsukai, Borareta, y Panchia.**

* * *

 **Universo 4: Eliminado**

 **Eliminaciones= 2**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 0**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 0**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Carrerin, Capitán Magma, Banda Elástica, Desiaparicion, Don Cangrejo, Karen, Plankton, Man Ray, Sirenoman, y Chico Percebe.**

* * *

 **Universo 6: Vivo**

 **Eliminaciones= 9**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 4**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 5**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy,** ** Applejack, Rarity** **Pinkie Pie, Flash Sentry, Sandalwood, y Bulk Biceps.**

* * *

 **Universo 7: Vivo**

 **Eliminaciones= 16**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 9**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 1**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Chrysalis, Trixie, Starlight, Spike, Rarity, y Applejack.**

* * *

 **Universo 9: Eliminado**

 **Eliminaciones= 0**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 0**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 0**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Finn, Jake, Rey Helado, Princesa Flama, Maga Cazadora, Limonagrio, Princesa Grumosa, Marceline, BMO, y Gunter.**

* * *

 **Universo 10: Vivo**

 **Eliminaciones= 16**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 5**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 1**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Tom Lucitor, Sapotoro, Rhombulus, Hekapoo, Omnitraxus, Eclipsa, Toffee, y Kelly.**

* * *

 **Universo 11: vivo**

 **Eliminaciones= 0**

 **Guerreros Restantes= 1**

 **Rescate De Equipo= 0**

 **Guerreros En La Plataforma= Bill Cipher, Pyronica, 8-Ball, Amorphous Shape, Hectorgon, Keyhole, Kryptos, Zanthar, Paci-Fire, y Teeth.**

 _¡El plan de Chrysalis fue un éxito! Toffee se ha encargado de los guerreros restantes del universo 11 y fue traicionado por Chrysalis, ahora Twilight Sparkle deberá enfrentarse contra Bill Cipher...el guerrero más poderoso del universo 11...y un enemigo muy peligroso,_ Twilight no está segura si eso será una buena idea pero debe hacer el intento de luchar ¿Twilight será capaz de vencer a Bill Cipher y salvar al universo 7? quedan 37 minutos para la finalizacion del torneo de la fuerza.


	10. Capitulo 10: ¡Twilight vs Bill Cipher!

Después de que inesperadamente el guerrero Toffee del universo 10 fuera borrado de la existencia por culpa de Zeno-sama y de que Chrysalis haya abandonado a Twilight para que se enfrentara contra Bill Cipher del universo 11, ambos guerreros han estado mirándose mutuamente durante algunos segundos, manteniendo miradas serias en sus rostros aunque Twilight también mostraba algo de preocupación.

Mientras que en las gradas del universo 11, existía preocupación respecto a la posible victoria de Bill.

"Parece que ya ha llegado el momento" dijo Blendin Blandin.

"Si, es el momento perfecto" dijo Bebe-Tiempo cerrando sus ojos, mientras el símbolo en su cabeza comenzaba a brillar de color azul, "¿Me escuchas Cipher?" dijo Bebe-Tiempo dentro de su mente.

"Cipher...Cipher...Cipher".

"...Te escucho..." respondio Bill también dentro de su mente.

"Ya no es necesario que reprimas tus poderes, empieza por hacer pedazos a Twilight Sparkle...ignora a los más débiles".

"Si, si, si...ya lo sé".

"Lo dejo en tus manos...Bill" dijo Bebe-Tiempo cortando la comunicación con su guerrero.

Bill Cipher comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Twilight Sparkle, inmediatamente todos en la plataforma sentirían una extraña fuerza que llenaría de nervios a los guerreros.

* * *

"¡¿AH?!...Fluttershy, ¿sentiste eso?" pregunto Rainbow Dash del universo 6.

"Si, era una sensación muy fea" respondio Fluttershy con miedo en su voz.

* * *

"Porque tengo un mal presentimiento" dijo Starlight mientras tocaba su frente.

"Sentí algo malo, es como si todo el mundo de la nada temblara" dijo Trixie con mucha preocupación.

"¡Vaya!...parece que el monstruo ha comenzado a moverse" dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

* * *

Twilight tenía muchas dudas sobre enfrentarse contra alguien tan poderoso como Bill Cipher, pero debía hacerlo para asegurar la supervivencia de su universo y de sus amigas.

"Bien...¡empieza!" exclamo Twilight alzando sus alas.

"...¡Bang!" dijo Bill chasqueando sus dedos, comenzando a brillar de un color azul intenso y un poderoso viento comenzó a expandirse por toda la plataforma hasta llegar a las gradas, causándole miedo a todos los demás guerreros.

* * *

"¡¿Que está pasando?!" exclamo Spike confundido, mientras sentía el intenso viento que se seguía expandiendo.

"Esto...lo está ocasionando solo un guerrero" dijo Celestia con miedo en su voz.

* * *

Twilight estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo, pero ella no permitiría que ese monstruo le ganara sin antes defenderse, Bill esperaba pacientemente a que Twilight se moviera para atacarlo.

"Ven caballito, ven lindo caballito" dijo Bill con voz sarcástica y llamando la atención de Twilight con su mano.

"¡Bastaaaaaaa!" grito Twilight volando hacia Bill a toda velocidad cargando un rayo mágico en su cuerno, Cipher disparo un pequeño rayo de fuego azul desde su dedo índice hacia Twilight el cual ella esquivaría con facilidad.

Twilight dispararía el potente rayo mágico hacia Bill, inesperadamente el guerrero chasquearía sus dedos y desparecería del lugar mientras el rayo mágico impactaba sobre unas rocas, destruyéndolas.

"¿Que?" dijo Twilight confundida, pero en ese momento Bill aparecería arriba de ella y la derribaría con una patada en su espalda, Twilight cayó sobre una pila de rocas causando un fuerte estruendo.

Twilight volaría hacia Bill Cipher disparando pequeñas ráfagas de rayos mágicos hacia el guerrero, pero de nuevo Cipher chasquearía sus dedos despareciendo de la vista de Twilight y comenzó a recibir golpes en su cara a una enorme velocidad que ella no podía seguir.

"¡Twilight está en problemas!" grito Pinkie del universo 7 mientras veía la batalla desde lejos acompañada con Rainbow Dash y Applejack de su mismo universo.

"Debemos ir a ayudarla" dijo Rainbow.

"Esperemos, tal vez Twilight pueda ganar" dijo Applejack.

Bill Cipher utilizo sus poderes para levantar varias rocas que se encontraban alrededor y se las arrojo a Twilight, ella disparaba rayos mágicos que impactaban sobre las rocas que se dirigían hacia ella, pero finalmente seria sepultada por una pila de rocas que Bill le arrojo.

Cuando Bill pensó que había ganado, escucharía un sonido extraño en la pila de rocas junto con un resplandor morado, Twilight había usado su teletransportación para aparecer detrás de Bill Cipher, justo como él había hecho segundos atrás, pero Twilight recibiría un golpe en su rostro haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo.

Cipher uso sus poderes para levitar a Twilight y posteriormente la azoto contra el suelo con mucha fuerza, después de unos segundos Twilight se levantaría del suelo confundida.

"Agh...ese loco tiene mucha magia que usar" dijo Twilight mirando a Bill.

"Oye...¿ya te cansaste?" pregunto Bill sarcásticamente.

"¡No! Aún tengo mucho que demostrar" dijo Twilight mientras su cuerno se iluminaba.

Pero en ese momento Bill levitaría el cuerpo de Twilight utilizando sus poderes, posteriormente coloco su mano en el estómago de Twilight y dijo lo siguiente mientras una bola de energía salía de la mano de Bill: "Me divertí bastante contigo, pero al final esto es todo mejor que pudiste hacer, hasta luego" después de eso Bill dispararía una potente rayo de energía que impacto sobre el cuerpo de Twilight.

"Aaaaaaahhhh..." grito Twilight mientras se chocaba con rocas gigantescas hasta desaparecer de la vista de todos al caer de la plataforma.

* * *

"¡TWILIGHT!" grito Spike desde las gradas con intensa preocupación.

"¿¡Donde esta!?" exclamo Celestia muy preocupada, tratando de buscar a Twilight con la mirada.

Todos los guerreros y espectadores de los universo miraron a la zona donde Twilight había caído, pero en ese momento Twilight volaría devuelta hacia la plataforma cayendo al suelo al instante, quien tenía varios rasguños y heridas en todo su cuerpo, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie Pie corrieron para ayudarla.

* * *

"Mire parece que ese caballo no se rinde" dijo Blendin Blandin.

"No importa, ahora todos los universos se han dado cuenta de que enfrentarse contra nosotros es totalmente inútil" dijo Bebe-Tiempo.

* * *

"Bebe-Tiempo está asegurando su victoria" dijo Cadance muy molesta.

Celestia veía a su antigua alumna en el suelo siendo ayudada por sus amigas, le hizo entender que debía ayudarla de alguna manera.

"Se acabó, no puedo seguir viendo eso" dijo Celestia mientras su cuerno se iluminaba de color amarillo, apareciendo una pequeña bolsa.

"¿Que hay dentro?" pregunto Luna.

"Lo necesario para detener a ese monstruo de Bill Cipher" dijo Celestia mostrando el contenido de la bolsa, el cual impresiono a Luna.

"¡Son los elementos de la armonía!" exclamo Luna al verlos.

"¡¿Que va hacer?!" pregunto Spike asustado.

"Se los daré a Twilight y sus amigas para que detengan a Bill...tu dale esto a nuestras versiones del universo 6" dijo Celestia sacando de la bolsa un último objeto, termino dándole a su hermana Luna unas pequeñas reliquias que ambas habían guardado en Equestria.

Cuando Luna vio los artefactos se dio cuenta de algo sorprendente, "Hermana...estos son pendientes Pothala" dijo Luna impresionada.

"Es una segunda alternativa si los elementos de la armonía no funcionan, ahora ve a dárselo a nuestras versiones humanas, si no podemos tal vez ellas puedan, vamos ve" dijo Celestia.

"Está bien" dijo Luna corriendo hacia donde estaban La Directora Celestia y la Sub-Directora Luna.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con los elementos?" pregunto Cadance.

"¡Twilight!" exclamo Celestia desde las gradas.

"¿Eh?" dijo Twilight mirando hacia las gradas.

"¡Tú y tus amigas tomen esto!" dijo Celestia arrojando los elementos, cayendo al lado de ellas.

* * *

Twilight levanto la corona y se dio cuenta del plan que Celestia estaba planeando.

"¿Los elementos de la armonía?" dijo Applejack impresionada al verlos.

"¿Por qué la Princesa Celestia nos dio esto?" dijo Fluttershy confundida.

"...Yo sé porque" dijo Twilight muy segura de sí misma, colocándose la corona en la cabeza.

"¡Ya entendí!" dijo Rainbow Dash colocándose su respectivo elemento en el pecho.

"¡Todas háganlo!" exclamo Applejack colocándose su elemento de la armonía, provocando que el resto de sus amigas lo hicieran.

De pronto un aura mágica de color morada comenzaría a rodear a las 6 Ponies provocando también un fuerte resplandor que llegaría hasta las gradas.

* * *

"¡¿Qué clase de poder extraño es este?!" dijo Blendin Blandin impresionado por lo que estaba viendo.

"¡Esos artefactos son una ayuda externa, deben ser descalificadas y borradas junto con Celestia y Luna por hacer trampa!" grito Bebe-Tiempo bastante molesto.

* * *

"¡Impresionante si!" dijo Zeno muy feliz.

¡"Si, esto es increíble, que bonito!" dijo Zeno-sama igualmente feliz.

"¡Queremos ver que pasa!" exclamaron los 2 muy emocionados.

"A Zeno-sama le agrada la estrategia del universo 7, ¡por lo tanto los elementos de la armonía están permitidos!" exclamo Daishinkan con una sonrisa en su rostro para alegría de Celestia.

* * *

Bill observaba confundido el resplandor que emanaba de las Mane 6, comenzando a notar una poderosa magia que aumentaba conforme avanzaban los segundos, "¿Qué están haciendo?" pregunto Bill, interesado en el poder de Twilight y sus amigas.

"¡Nos has subestimado! ¡Ahora sabrás lo que pasa si te metes con mi familia!...¡nuestra magia funciona de diferente manera!" exclamo Twilight mientras sus amigas y ella comenzaron a sufrir una transformación.

"¡Honestidad!" exclamo Applejack mientras su cabello de la cabeza y su cola crecía y cambiando a colores brillantes.

"¡Generosidad!" exclamo Rarity mientras el mismo proceso se repetía con ella.

"¡Es el Rainbow Power!" grito Spike feliz y emocionado.

"¡Si!" dijo Celestia muy contenta de que su plan esté funcionando.

"¡Risa!" exclamo Pinkie.

"Vamos amigas, no sé si tengamos mucho tiempo para atacar" dijo Twilight un poco preocupada.

"Las esperare" dijo Bill.

"¿Que?" dijo Twilight mirando al suelo.

"¿Se supone que quieren lucirse y todo eso no?...¡pues vengan con todo!" respondio Bill.

"Jeje, creo que gracias" comento Twilight un poco confundida.

* * *

"Hace mucho tiempo que no veo eso" comento Starlight observando junto con Trixie lo que ocurría.

"Espero que lo logren" susurro Trixie.

"¡Debemos ayudarlas!" dijo Starlight.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Trixie.

"Hay que darle un poco de nuestra magia" dijo Starlight mientras un rayo azul salía de su cuerno impactando en el aura que rodeaba a las Mane 6.

"Oh, claro" comento Trixie haciendo lo mismo.

"Esto me trae muchos malos recuerdos, ¡pero adelante! ¡La magia de los cambiantes les ayudara!" dijo Chrysalis sobre una de las rocas disparando un rayo mágico verde hacia las Mane 6.

* * *

Muy cerca de ese lugar se encontraban las Mane 7 del universo 6, observando esta intensa batalla.

"Twilight necesita nuestra ayuda" dijo Sunset con el ceño fruncido y con tono de voz serio.

"¿Que tienes en mente?" pregunto Sci-Twi.

"Darle también nuestra magia" dijo Sunset levantando su brazo, desprendiendo un aura mágica de color naranja hacia Twilight y sus amigas

"Ok, vamos chicas, todas háganlo" dijo Sci-Twi haciendo lo mismo.

* * *

"¡Vamos Twilight!" grito Celestia muy emocionada.

"Lo que estoy presenciando es un espectáculo impresionante" dijo Dr. Manhattan con voz calmada.

"¡Yo solo quiero que ese villano haga pedazos a las mascotas de Celestia!" dijo Black Hat.

"Hmph, esto será algo histórico" dijo Eggman con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

El aura que rodeaba a las Mane 6 ya transformadas en el modo Rainbow Power, comenzó a expandirse más hasta cubrir una parte del cielo del mundo de la nada, donde Twilight y sus amigas estaban lista.

"¡Lo logramos!" grito Twilight muy emocionada.

"¡Adelante!" exclamo Rainbow Dash muy confiada.

"¡Vamos amigas!" comento Applejack.

"Yuuuuppiieeeee" grito Pinkie emocionada.

Inmediatamente comenzaron a ver a Bill con una mirada fija en ellas, y decidieron atacar de una vez por todas.

"¡Vaya! Que colores tan asquerosos" comento Bill sarcásticamente.

"¡Bill Cipher...puede que tengas una magia muy poderosa!...¡HA!" grito Twilight mientras un poderoso rayo mágico de color del arcoíris comenzaba a formarse.

"¿Eh? dijo Bill confundido.

"Pero jamás tendrás la magia más poderosa...¡LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD!" grito Twilight mientras el poderoso rayo mágico de arcoíris se disparaba a toda velocidad hacia Twilight.

"...¡ARGH!" grito Bill molesto, frunciendo el ceño mientras su cuerpo era consumido por el rayo de arcoíris, cuyo impacto se sentiría en todo el lugar.

* * *

"¿¡Que!?" dijo Bebe-Tiempo confundido, mientras veía a su guerrero ser consumido por el rayo mágico, a su vez Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Spike, las Mane 7 del universo 6, Starlight y Trixie se les dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Twilight veía el rayo mágico, y pensaba felizmente que habían derrotado a Bill Cipher...pero la realidad era diferente, y Twilight se dio cuenta de eso.

* * *

"¿Eh?" dijo Twilight, para su horror, vio a Bill detener el rayo de magia con una sola mano mientras sus ojos había perdido su pupila se volvía de color rojo intenso, junto con el resto de su cuerpo, con su poder comenzó a regresarles el rayo mágico a Twilight y sus amigas.

"¿¡QUE!?" grito Celestia muy asustada.

"¡Lo está regresando!" dijo Luna con temor en su voz.

* * *

"¡¿Cómo es posible?!" dijo Starlight muy confundida.

"¡Se supone que no hay nadie que resista ese hechizo!" exclamo Trixie asustada mientras veía como el rayo mágico se aproximaba a las Mane 6.

* * *

"...¡No puede ser!...¡HAAAAA!" grito Twilight haciendo que el rayo mágico volviera a dirigirse hacia Bill.

"...Mmmm, vaya parece que no se rinde" dije Bill un poco impresionado y utilizo ambos brazos haciendo que el rayo mágico volviera una vez más hacia las Mane 6.

El poder del rayo mágico se estaba saliendo de control, y las Mane 6 comenzaron a sentir las terribles consecuencias de ese intenso poder.

"¡Oooohhhh...Twilight!" grito Pinkie mientras el intenso poder la expulsaba a gran velocidad hasta llegar al borde de la pista.

"¡PINKIE!" grito Twilight muy asustada.

"¡Resistan!" exclamo Rainbow Dash.

"No...puedo...lograrlo...nooooo..." grito Applejack saliendo disparada hacia afuera de la plataforma.

"¡NOOOOO!" grito Rarity mirando hacia atrás.

"¡No te distraigas!" exclamo Twilight, pero Rarity seria empujada con fuerza gracias al poder que emanaba el rayo de energía.

"¡Rayos!" exclamo Rainbow.

"¡Lo...siento!" grito Fluttershy saliendo disparada a toda velocidad hacia el borde de la plataforma.

"¡Fluttershy!" exclamo Rainbow Dash volando hacia su amiga, salvándole de caer eliminada, sin darse cuenta de que habían dejado a Twilight sola.

* * *

"¡Corre Twilight!" exclamo Celestia.

"¡No puedo ver esto!" dijo Spike cubriéndose los ojos.

* * *

El rayo de arcoíris se estaba dirigiendo rápidamente hacia Twilight quien no podía detener el paso de su propio ataque, Bill Cipher dejo de empujar el ataque con sus poderes y bajo los brazos mientras su estrategia estaba funcionando, Twilight comenzó a sentir un profundo miedo al ver que la magia de la amistad no estaba funcionando.

"¡No...no...le he fallado…a mis amigas...NOOOOOOOO...!" grito Twilight mientras su cuerpo era absorbido por el rayo de magia lentamente, Twilight trato de resistirse para escapar, pero finalmente ella terminaría desapareciendo por completo.


	11. Capitulo 11: Twilight Supera Sus Limites

Twilight estaba usando toda su fuerza para detener el poder que emanaba del rayo de magia que ella y sus amigas habían realizado hace poco, en las gradas del universo 7 estaban Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Spike y recientemente Pinkie, Rarity y Applejack, quienes habían sido eliminadas por culpa de los enormes poderes de Bill Cipher.

"¡Maldito universo 11!" exclamo Celestia con mucha rabia.

"¡Resiste Twilight!" grito Cadance.

El rayo de magia estaba comenzando a consumir el cuerpo de Twilight cada vez más rápido y Twilight volteo a ver a sus amigas que estaban en las gradas con una mirada llena de desesperación y tristeza.

"¡Lo siento...les...falle a...TODAS!...¡AAAAHHHHH!" grito Twilight mientras su cuerpo era absorbido por el rayo de magia hasta desparecer por completo de la vista de todos.

Muy cerca de ese lugar, Sunset Shimmer y sus amigas habían presenciado con horror como Twilight se había desintegrado.

"...Twi...Twilight" dijo Sunset arrodillando en el suelo mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

"No, ella aún debe seguir aquí, no ha aparecido en las gradas" dijo Sci-Twi.

"Pero...no puedo verla por ninguna parte" dijo Rainbow Dash (U6).

"¡¿Dónde está Twilight?!" exclamo Starlight muy asustada.

"Ella...desapareció" susurro Trixie conmocionada por lo que vio.

"Hmph, esa tonta de Twilight Sparkle no pudo soportar toda esa energía y termino con su propia vida" dijo Chrysalis parada encima de unas rocas.

* * *

En las gradas comenzaron las discusiones sobre el asunto de Bill Cipher y el rayo mágico de Twilight.

"Si Twilight Sparkle desapareció después de ese ataque, eso quiere decir que Bill Cipher acaba de asesinar a Twilight Sparkle...entonces Bill debe ser descalificado" concluyo Diamante Amarillo pensando que su universo tendría más ventaja si Bill era descalificado.

"La verdad no lo sé, Twilight murió cuando recibió el ataque que ella y sus amigas hicieron" dijo Diamante Azul.

"Puede que sea cierto" dijo Peridot.

"¿Que pasara entonces?" pregunto Lapislázuli confundida.

"Ella murió por sí misma" dijo Diamante Azul.

"Exactamente, ella murió debido a un ataque que ella misma causo, técnicamente fue un suicidio, ¡por lo tanto el peleador Bill Cipher del universo 11 no recibe ninguna penalización!" dijo Daishinkan.

Blendin Blandin comenzó a sonreír a escuchar que su peleador no sería castigado ni nada de eso, "Me alegro que Bill siga en el torneo".

"Es obvio, ahora que Twilight Sparkle no pudo detener a nuestro mejor guerrero, nadie se atreverá a desafiarnos" dijo Bebe-Tiempo.

* * *

En la plataforma se escucharían algunas explosiones alrededor de Bill Cipher, los guerreros, Steven, Garnet, Amatista, Perla y Bismuto del segundo universo se encontraban observando a Bill, a su derecha aparecieron el Profesor Calamitous y sus robots, Koitsukai, Panchia y Boraretor del universo 3.

Cerca de una roca gigante estaban parados los guerreros Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Tom Lucitor y Eclipsa Butterfly del universo 10, quienes también pretendían luchar contra Bill.

* * *

"Parece que aún no han perdido la esperanza de luchar con ese tal Bill" dijo la Directora Celestia.

"Aún no sé qué pasara" comento Applejack (U6).

En las gradas del universo 7 estaba Celestia frunciendo el ceño mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

"No me digas...que después de tantas cosas que hemos pasado...terminaras así...Twilight" dijo Celestia apretando los dientes por culpa del enojo que sentía.

"¿...Celestia?" dijo Luna confundida.

"¡Enserio dejaras...que todo termine así!...grrrrr...Twilight...Twilight Sparkle" gruño Celestia mirando hacia la plataforma con un poco de enojo en el tono de su voz.

La plataforma estaba con un fuerte silencio en la zona donde Twilight había desaparecido, pero después de unos segundos toda la plataforma comenzó a temblar elevando algunas pequeñas rocas del suelo, el temblor seria notado por todos los guerreros, por Zeno-sama, por Daishinkan y las criaturas que estaban en las gradas.

Celestia comenzó a notar una presencia muy conocida para ella, incluso su hermana Luna se dio cuenta.

"Hermana, esta presencia es de..." dijo Luna impresionada.

"...Aquí viene" dijo Celestia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En ese momento un rayo de energía blanco saldría del suelo disparado hacia el cielo causando un poderoso resplandor que dejaría sin visión a la mayoría de guerreros. Las amigas de Twilight comenzaron a darse cuenta inmediatamente de lo que se trataba, mientras que Bill Cipher se acercó poco a poco a ese resplandor de luz.

La silueta de Twilight comienzo a aparecer dentro de ese rayo de luz, empezando a caminar lentamente fuera de este con los ojos cerrados para sorpresa de los participantes y representantes de los universos perplejos por lo que estaban viendo.

"Woooooow...Twilight se volvió muy fuerte si" dijo Zeno.

"Woooooow...Si, Twilight se volvió muy fuerte" dijo el otro Zeno.

* * *

Twilight había salido finalmente del rayo de luz, segundos después una extraña aura comenzaría a rodear todo el cuerpo de Twilight, el color de esa extraña aura era de un intenso color morado con unos toques de plateado, Twilight finalmente abrió los ojos, mostrando la misma tonalidad plateada que la del aura en el que estaba rodeada.

La princesa de la amistad comenzó a mirar fijamente a Bill Cipher con una mirada desafiante y con el ceño fruncido, dando dos pasos hacia el guerrero del universo 11 lentamente, y de un segundo a otro Twilight estaba delante de Bill, arrojándole un golpe el cual fue esquivado por el guerrero con mucha dificultad.

( _Inserte cualquier cover de "Ultimate Battle Instrumental")_

Twilight usando una increíble velocidad se dispuso a lanzar otro golpe contra Bill, pero lo contrarresto arrojando un puñetazo hacia Twilight, ella no se quedó atrás y esquivo el golpe de forma rápida dando un giro en el aire, conectando su casco con el puño de Bill Cipher provocando una poderosa ráfaga de viento que se extendió por todo el lugar, ambos guerreros desaparecieron de la vista de todos los presentes, segundos después Twilight aparecería en el gran cráter donde su rayo de mágico la había consumido quedándose totalmente quieta.

Bill apareció justo delante de ella con el puño levantado a pocos centímetros de su rostro, Twilight se movió como el mismísimo relámpago y paso al lado de Bill rozando una pequeña parte de su cuerpo causándole un pequeño rasguño, Twilight se detuvo por unos instantes y comenzo a mirar sus cascos, asombrada del poder que tenía.

Bill se quedó de espaldas por unos segundos, pero se dio la vuelta mirando a Twilight con el ceño fruncido mientras se quitaba el pequeño rasguño que quedo en su cuerpo, Twilight seguía mirándolo fijamente mientras comenzaba a sonreír levemente, cerca de ahí se encontraban el resto de sus compañeras.

"¿Alguien pudo ver algo?" preguntó Trixie.

"No, no pude ver nada" dijo Starlight mirando atónita.

"Twilight no se está moviendo como antes, ni siquiera sé lo que está haciendo" comento Rainbow Dash.

"¡Tch!...¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!" dijo Chrysalis con una mirada molesta.

Bill se elevó en el aire levitando con sus poderes una gran cantidad de rocas de distintos tamaños, posteriormente se las arrojo a Twilight sin detenerse ni un solo segundo, ella cerro los ojo y desapareció nuevamente de la vista de todos los presentes, en un solo segundo todas las rocas que iban hacia ella explotaron en mil pedazos dejando una gran nube de humo.

Twilight empezó a volar hacia Bill disparando una gran cantidad de rayos mágicos desde su cuerno, del cuerpo de Bill Cipher comenzaron a salir distintas manos negras que comenzaron a desviar o a destruir todos los rayos mágicos que ella lanzaba moviéndose a una gran velocidad.

Ambos comenzaron a moverse a una velocidad difícil de seguir intercambiando golpes tras golpes provocando varios impactos en la plataforma, la pelea estaba causando varios destellos de luz y rayos eléctricos que se expandían por todas las direcciones, los múltiples brazos que Bill había creado desaparecieron quedándose con los 2 brazos que ya tenía, inmediatamente sus 2 manos comenzarían a emanar un intenso color azul, junto sus manos y un poderoso rayo de energía salió de ellas, el cual se dirigía hacia Twilight para atacarla, pero ella nuevamente se quedaría inmóvil sin expresiones en su rostro.

Inesperadamente se teletransportó detrás de Bill Cipher con su casco derecho levantado, cuando estaba a unos centímetros de asestar un golpe con la espalda de Bill, el guerrero se daría la vuelta enseguida deteniendo el golpe de Twilight para sorpresa de todos.

"...Pony...no te detendrás, ¿verdad?" pregunto Bill Cipher con un tono de voz seria que jamás había usado.

"...No..." dijo Twilight con el mismo tono serio y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro más que la de enojo, aunque su voz se escuchaba un poco distorsionada.

Bill inmediatamente comenzó a luchar contra Twilight lanzando una gran cantidad de golpes que Twilight esquivaba usando esa nueva y extraña velocidad que acaba de adquirir, mientras que en las gradas todos estaban sorprendidos.

* * *

"¡Esto jamás lo había visto!" dijo Cadance muy impresionada.

"¡Twilight es increíble!" exclamo Pinkie muy feliz.

"No entiendo...hace poco ni Twilight ni la magia de la amistad le habían hecho nada a Bill Cipher, pero ahora parece que están iguales" comento Applejack muy confundida.

"¿Qué le está pasando a Twilight?" pregunto Spike impresionado por lo que veía, mientras que Celestia y Luna observaban fijamente a Twilight con miradas serias en sus rostros.

* * *

Twilight aterrizo cargando un poderoso rayo de magia, Bill no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y también descendió hasta llegar al suelo cargando dos rayos de energia de sus manos, ambos lanzarían sus ataques chocando al instante provocando una lucha de poderes muy emocionante.

Una poderosa explosión interrumpió sus ataques y nuevamente los 2 guerreros se elevarían en los cielos iniciando otra poderosa batalla la cual ambos intercambiarían golpes pero sin tocarse moviendo entre el cielo y algunas rocas gigantes de los alrededores para sorpresa de todos.

* * *

"Grrrr...¡no puede ser!...¿¡Como es posible que alguien pueda igualar a Bill Cipher!?" exclamo Bebe-Tiempo muy sorprendido.

"¡Esto está empeorando!" dijo Blendin Blandin muy asustado.

"¡Woooaahhh!...¡Twilight se volvió más fuerte en un instante!" exclamo Zeno-Sama mientras sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

"¡Woooaahhh!...Si, ¡Twilight se volvió más fuerte!" exclamo Zeno.

"¡¿Que paso?!...¡¿qué paso?!" dijeron ambos dioses muy emocionados en sus tronos mientras Daishinkan comenzaba a hacerse una idea de lo que pasaba.

"Hmmm...posiblemente..." dijo Daishinkan.

"¡Oooohhhh sí!...¡posiblemente Twilight haya alcanzado algo hermoso y maravilloso, jamás pensé que esto pasaría!" grito Luna muy emocionada de lo que estaba viendo, mientras que Celestia seguía con una mirada sorprendida.

"¿Eh?...¿Algo maravilloso? ¿Acaso sabes lo que pasa?" preguntó Cadance.

"¡Siiii!...¡creo saber qué es lo que tiene Twilight!" exclamo Luna muy emocionada mientras que Celestia tenía una mirada un poco disgustada a la vez que impresionada mientras miraba los ojos grises de Twilight mientras ella peleaba con Bill Cipher, y finalmente decidió decir algo.

"...Se trata del **Ultra Instinto** " dijo Celestia, mientras esas palabras eran escuchadas por Diamante Amarillo.

"¿Oh?...¡¿QUE?!...ah...ah...ah" tartamudeo Diamante Amarillo mirando lentamente hacia Twilight.

"¡Aaahhh!...¡tch!...¡tch!" tartamudearon Blendin Blandin y Bebe-Tiempo al unísono.

"Así que eso fue lo que paso...¿pero cómo una criatura de nivel inferior como la pony Twilight Sparkle pudo alcanzar ese estado, un estado que solo un mortal pudo alcanzar hace ya varios eones de años, ni siquiera Black Hat, el representante de universo más poderoso ha podido realizarlo" dijo Dr. Manhattan demasiado calmado.

"¡Esto es algo histórico!" exclamo River muy emocionado.

"¡¿Un...miserable héroe pudo alcanzar, el **Ultra Instinto...** así de la nada?!" gruño Black Hat bastante molesto.

"Parece que los demás representantes de los universos están molestos mientras discuten" comento Applejack.

"...Pero, sigo sin entender como hizo Twilight para conseguir eso, antes no pudimos hacerle nada" dijo Rarity muy confundida.

"Tal vez su rayo mágico fue lo que ocasiono todo" dijo Cadance.

"Sigo sin entender" comento Rarity.

"Al momento de que Twilight recibió ese super ataque, no le quedó otra opción más que absorber toda esa magia…seguramente durante la explosión Twilight acumulo tanta magia en su cuerpo que pudo atravesar una barrera interna que le permitió superar sus límites y obtener una habilidad especial para vencer a su enemigo" explico Luna.

"El **Ultra Instinto** había sido solo una leyenda durante mucho tiempo, según en las antigüas épocas, un mortal llamado Son Goku había sido capaz de lograr esa habilidad en un torneo muy similar a este" comento Celestia

"¿¡Enserio!?...y...¿cuándo ocurrió eso?" pregunto Spike muy impresionado.

"No lo sé, pero creo que eso fue hace varios eones de siglos, mucho antes de que Equestria existiera" respondio Celestia.

"¿Significa que Twilight puede ganar esta batalla?" preguntó Applejack.

"Aun no puedo asegurarlo, pero puedo decir que esta vez no será tan fácil vencer a Twilight" dijo Celestia con una mirada segura en su rostro mientras veía a Twilight.

* * *

Ahora la princesa de la amistad estaba mirando a Bill Cipher de frente mientras los 2 giraban en el aire, en un parpadeo Twilight apareció delante de Bill lanzando una intensa ráfaga de golpes los cuales el guerrero del universo 11 detendría usando sus brazos en ese momento la pupila de su ojo cambiaría a un color rojo intenso, mientras ellos intercambiaban golpes, sus puños y cascos provocaban fuertes temblores junto con varios destellos y rayos eléctricos, Starlight, Trixie, y Rainbow Dash observaban asombradas la intensa lucha, mientras que en las gradas Bebe-Tiempo estaba muy molesto y no podía creer lo que veía.

Mientras Twilight seguía arrojando golpe tras golpe, sus ojos comenzarían a perder lentamente ese color gris brillante que tenían, entonces Twilight comprendió que no debía perder el tiempo y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus golpes causando que Bill tuviera problemas para detenerlos.

"...Grrrrr...¡AAAAAAHHHHH!" grito Twilight conectando un golpe en el ojo de Bill, provocándole un gran dolor.

Esto fue visto por Starlight quien comenzó a emocionarse "¡Bien!".

"¡Haaaaaaaa!" grito Twilight una vez mas disparando un poderoso rayo de magia el cual impactaría sobre el cuerpo de Bill quien debido al impacto se estrellaría contra el suelo.

Mientras que Chrysalis observaba con detenimiento la batalla, "¡Hmph!...maldición debo de ver como detener eso" dijo ella.

Twilight voló hacia arriba y se detuvo en el pilar central, mostrando atención solo en Bill y se impulsó a toda velocidad preparando un fuerte golpe que aseguraría su victoria en contra del guerrero del universo 11, cada vez estaba mas cerca de golpear a Bill mientras que el se quedaba quieto sin hacer ningún gesto mientras Twilight se acercaba, a su vez el brillo gris en los ojos de la pony comenzó a desvanecerse aún más rápido. .

"¡...Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" gritaba Twilight estando ya a punto de hacer su ataque final, impactando un golpe en Bill tan fuerte que causaría una gigantesca explosión que terminaría por causar un profundo silencio alrededor.

"...Los ponies son criaturas repugnantes...y tenia razón" dijo Bill mientras tenia su brazo derecho extendido, mientras que este estaba rodeado por un aura de color azul y en ese momento todos los que observaban la batalla se dieron cuenta de que Twilight estaba paralizada cuando estaba a solo unos centímetros de vencer a Bill Cipher, en ese mismo segundo el aura y los ojos grises de Twilight volverían a la normalidad para sorpresa de todos.

"Este calor que estas sintiendo es tu perdición, bueno hasta nunca perdedora" dijo Bill disparando un gran rayo energético azul que impactaría sobre el cuerpo de Twilight impulsándola lejos de el a toda velocidad.

"¡NOOOOOOOO!" grito Twilight mientras sentía como sus fuerzas se iban desvaneciendo poco a poco.

* * *

"Parece que solo era algo temporal" dijo Blendin Blandin.

"...Uff, por supuesto que fue temporal, nadie ha podido controlar ese estado a la primera" dijo Bebe-Tiempo

* * *

Bill observaba a su enemiga alejarse en el rayo de energía azul que el mismo había creado, cuando de pronto alguien apareció detrás de el con el puño levantado a punto de conectar un golpe contra el guerrero, pero inesperadamente un tercer brazo saldría de la espalda de Bill, deteniendo el puñetazo.

* * *

"¡Es Sunset Shimmer!" exclamo Flash.

"¡No puede ser! ¡Bill estaba distraído y aun así detuvo el golpe Sunset!" dijo la Directora Celestia.

"Esto no puede ser bueno" susurro la Sub-Directora Luna.

* * *

En ese momento el ojo de Bill y sus 2 brazos se movieron hacia a su espalda de una manera tan horrible y perturbadora que no parecía real, "La pony del universo 6...¿que estás haciendo?" pregunto Bill a Sunset Shimmer.

"...Defiendo a mis amigas" dijo Sunset seriamente.

El super ataque que había derrotado a Twilight la había dejado mal herida en el suelo de la plataforma donde Rainbow Dash estaba al lado de ella tratando de ayudarla.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Rainbow con preocupación.

"Aaahh...me siento débil" dijo Twilight quien no podía ponerse de pie.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, la guerrera Garnet aparecería enfrente de ellas dispuesta a atacarlas, pero Rainbow no iba a permitir eso y se dio la vuelta, mirando a Garnet.

"No te preocupes Twilight, yo te cuidare mientras te recu-" en ese momento Rainbow escucharía un ruido detrás de ella, Dash se dio la vuelta y vio que Twilight había desaparecido, "¿Twilight?" dijo Rainbow buscando a su amiga con la mirada.

Twilight estaba en un lugar desconocido sin saber cómo llego ahí, aún seguía un poco inconsciente, pero se dio cuenta que delante de ella había un extraño resplandor verde, Twilight abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Chrysalis quien estaba apuntándole con su cuerno mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Chrysalis miro a Twilight, y le dijo lo siguiente entre risas: "...Jejeje...sabes una cosa, es el momento perfecto...princesa".

 _Esto es inesperado, a pesar de que Twilight pudo acceder a un nuevo poder nunca antes visto...no ha sido suficiente para derrotar a Bill Cipher, en este momento Sunset Shimmer tratara de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para enfrentarlo, mientras Twilight esta a merced de Chrysalis...sin oportunidad de defenderse, ¿Sunset podrá tener alguna oportunidad para detener a Bill?...Quedan 30 minutos para el final del torneo_


	12. Capitulo 12: Una Alianza Multiversal

Capítulo 12: Sunset Shimmer Lucha Contra El Guerrero Mas Fuerte

Después de que Twilight tuvo que enfrentarse contra el guerrero Bill del universo 11 gracias a que desbloqueó una súper habilidad especial que le permitía mover todos su cuerpo sin juicio propio, ha terminado muy malherida y tuvo que ser salvada por Sunset Shimmer, quien se había quedado a luchar contra Bill, en estos momentos Twilight estaba mirando a Chrysalis mientras ella cargaba un rayo de magia verde desde su cuerno.

"Esta es una oportunidad perfecta, nadie nos está mirando, no debería desaprovechar esto" decía Chrysalis maliciosamente.

"¿Q-Que haces?" preguntó Twilight confundida.

"Te regalo esto" susurró Chrysalis disparando el rayo de magia, envolviendo el cuerpo de Twilight en un aura verde

"¡AAAAAHHHHH!" grito Twilight muy asustada, pero después de unos segundos Twilight comenzó a sentir que estaba recuperando sus fuerzas poco a poco de su batalla anterior con Bill, "¿Uh?".

"Te di un poco de mi magia, creo que puedes volver a moverte con eso, sabes me gustaría acabarte por mí misma princesa Twilight…pero Celestia, Luna y el resto de criaturas raras de halla arriba hablaron sobre lo que realizaste, creo que lo llamaron **…** **Ultra Instinto** , parece que con eso tu puedes vencer a ese tal Bill Cipher, a mi gustaría seguir viviendo por eso no pienso hacerte nada, aun…yo seguiré divirtiéndome" dijo Chrysalis dando media vuelta y alejándose volando.

"¿ **Ultra…Instinto**?" dijo Twilight confundida.

* * *

En las gradas del universo 7 Celestia y Luna habían observado todo esto y comenzaron a hablar.

"¿Chrysalis planeara algo?" preguntó Celestia.

"Lo dudo mucho, si nuestro universo es eliminado ella también desaparecerá" respondió Luna.

"Eso espero" dijo Celestia un poco nerviosa.

Mientras ellas hablaban, Spike miro a su derecha y se pudo dar cuenta de algo importante.

"¿Uh?...¡Ah!...¡Sunset Shimmer está peleando con Bill Cipher!" exclamo el, esto sería escuchado por Celestia.

"¿¡Que!?" dijo Celestia mirando a su derecha, "¡No lo hagas Sunset!" exclamo Celestia.

* * *

En la plataforma estaba Bill Cipher deteniendo el puñetazo que Sunset Shimmer con suma facilidad, mientras que Sunset tenía una mirada molesta en su rostro.

"¡Aahh! ¡Toma esto!" exclamo Sunset usando su otro brazo para golpear a Bill.

El detendría el golpe levitando a Sunset, ella estaba confundida porque no podía moverse, Bill la azoto contra el suelo con la fuerza suficiente para aturdirla, Sunset se puso de pie, dio un brinco sobre Bill para atacar su espalda como antes, pero Bill se teletransportó detrás de ella y le dio un puñetazo en la espalda haciendo que se chocara contra unas rocas que estaban delante de ella.

"Hmmm, me equivoque no es la gran cosa" susurro Bill.

* * *

"¡Woooaahhh!...ese peleador es muy fuerte ¿sí?" dijo Zeno-Sama.

"Si a mí me cae muy bien, su nombre es Bill" dijo Zeno.

"La chica del otro lado se llama Sunset" volvió a decir Zeno-Sama.

* * *

Sunset comenzó a levantarse con dificultad quitándose algunos pedazos de roca de encima.

"Ya veo, Twilight soporto los golpes que hace este monstruo…acabo de sentirlos...¡tch! y son brutales" decía Sunset en sus pensamientos.

"...Oye mocosa, ¿que se supone que tratas de hacer?" pregunto Bill sarcásticamente.

"Defender a mi mundo" respondió ella seriamente, transformándose segundos después en el modo 'Friendship Power' mirando a Bill fijamente, mientras que en la cercanías se encontraba Starlight observando todo.

"Me asombra que Sunset soporte una pelea con Bill" susurro Starlight.

Sunset seguía observando fijamente a Bill por unos segundos, hasta que el guerrero del universo 11 se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás de él, inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y extendió su brazo, deteniendo un golpe que nadie más podía ver, inmediatamente la Sunset que estaba parada enfrente de Bill se desvanecería al instante, revelando que la Sunset de verdad era quien iba a atacarlo por la espalda.

"Oh no" susurro Sunset cuando se dio cuenta que fallo su plan.

* * *

"¿Eso que fue?" preguntó Spike.

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Sunset uso uno de los hechizos que le enseñe antes de que se fuera al universo 6!" dijo Celestia impresionada.

"¿¡Cual fue!?" pregunto Luna igual de impresionada.

"Es un hechizo que permite esconderse en otra dimensión utilizando magia de Equestria que ha logrado almacenar, mientras que en el mundo normal aparece un holograma o clon en su lugar" explico Celestia, dicha información llegaría a los oídos de su versión del universo 6.

"¡¿Cómo fue que supo dónde estaba y detener ese golpe si estaba en otra dimensión?!" decía la Directora Celestia asustada y confundida.

"La fuerza de ese triángulo da miedo" susurro Sub-Directora Luna.

* * *

Sunset comenzó a lanzar una ráfaga de puñetazos a Bill los cuales el bloqueaba fácilmente, Shimmer dio un pequeño salto lanzando una patada hacia el ojo de Bill, pero el volvería a levitar a Sunset usando sus poderes y la dejo en el suelo, Sunset trato de derribar a Bill con una patada en las piernas pero él se teletransportó unos metros lejos de ella, y disparo un rayo de energía azul desde sus manos impactando sobre Sunset.

Sunset corrió hacia Bill a toda velocidad, pero el guerrero chasquearía sus dedos y dejaría Sunset paralizada en el aire, Bill extendería su mano provocando que una ráfaga de viento que empujaría a Sunset contra otras rocas.

"Sunset, ¡huye!" grito Celestia desde las gradas.

"¡No podemos pedirle ayuda a Twilight!" dijo Spike enojado, sintiendo una gran impotencia.

Sunset comenzó a levantarse con dificultad mientras tocaba su boca, dándose cuenta de que tenía un poco sangre, provocándole mucho enojo.

"No tardo mucho...en comprender como funciona mi hechizo" susurro Sunset limpiándose la sangre, posteriormente fue corriendo hacia Bill a realizar otro ataque, el guerrero del universo 11 disparo un rayo de magia azul impactando sobre el cuerpo de Sunset haciendo que cayera al suelo herida.

"¡Nada de lo que Sunset hace le ha hecho un solo rasguño a Cipher!" dijo la Sub-Directora Luna impresionada.

"¡Grrrr, no puede ser estamos en problemas!" exclamó la Directora Celestia muy molesta mientras que Bebé-Tiempo y Blendin Blandin tenían miradas confiadas.

Bill uso sus poderes levitando una pila de rocas gigantes que estaban al lado de él e inmediatamente extendió su mano para que las rocas se dirigieran hacia Sunset, ella aun lastimada por el ataque anterior, levanto la mirada y vio las rocas aproximándose hacia ella a toda velocidad, Sunset no tuvo oportunidad de esquivar ese ataque y termino sepultada por las rocas.

"¡Sunset!" exclamo Celestia muy asustada.

"¡La ha vencido!" dijo Luna igual de asustada.

"¡No!...¡Sunset levántate!" exclamo Spike molesto y nervioso.

* * *

"...Oye River, mira hacia allá, parece que el universo 7 tiene problemas" dijo Dave, representante del universo 10.

River miraría hacia las princesas Alicornio y se daría cuenta de lo nerviosas que estaban, "Es verdad, Celestia y Luna tienen miedo" dijo River.

"¡Perfecto! El universo 7 va a perder a otro guerrero" dijo Dave.

"Creo que esa señorita que fue sepultada es del universo 6" comento River.

"Da igual de donde sea, aún tenemos a la mitad de los guerreros así que podremos ganar, es imposible que perdamos" dijo Dave muy confiado.

"...Luna me recuerda mucho a mi pastelito Moon, me da tristeza verla así" dijo River mirando a Luna.

"¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?" pregunto Dave.

"¡Oye Star!" grito River a su hija que estaba luchando con Perla del universo 2.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa papá?" dijo Star mirando a las gradas.

"¡Ah!...¡Oye no me ignores!" exclamo Perla un poco avergonzada.

"Ahora no" dijo Star mientras aun miraba a las gradas extendiendo su mano, disparando un puño en forma de arcoíris que golpearía a Perla, haciendo que se estrellara contra una roca.

"¡Hija, necesito que le hagas un favor al universo 6!" dijo River.

"¿Al universo 6? Pero no los conozco" respondió Star.

"Tú y Twilight Sparkle trabajaron juntas para vencer a la esponja amarilla, puedes agradecerle al universo 7 ayudando a uno de los guerreros de su universo gemelo" explico River.

"...Bueno, supongo que tiene algo de sentido, esta bien ¿A quien tengo que ayudar?" preguntó Star.

"Una jovencita llamada Sunset Shimmer esta en problemas muy cerca de donde estas, esta luchando contra Bill Cipher del universo 11" explico River.

"¿¡Que…contra Bill Cipher!? ¿¡Ay, como se te ocurre mencionarlo hasta ahora papá!?" dijo Star un poco nerviosa.

"Jeje, perdón fue un error mio" dijo River entre risas y rascándose la cabeza.

"¡Tch! De acuerdo papá" dijo Star un poco molesta.

* * *

Mientras tanto cerca del borde de la plataforma estaban Trixie y Rainbow Dash luchando contra el Profesor Calamitous del universo 3 quien tenían acorralado al borde de la plataforma esperando tirarlo.

"Ja, perdido anciano" dijo Trixie con una sonrisa malvada.

"Mejor ríndase, usted solo no podrá contra nosotras" dijo Rainbow Dash.

"¡Oh!...se equivocan caballos coloridos" dijo Calamitous con una sonrisa maliciosa, sacando un control remoto de su bata de laboratorio, y presionando un botón.

"¿Qué esta hacien-?" en ese momento Rainbow Dash fue interrumpida cuando escucho un estruendo detrás de ella.

Ambas ponies se voltearon y vieron 2 misiles aproximándose a ellas a toda velocidad, Rainbow Dash cargo a Trixie en sus brazos y se elevó en el aire haciendo que los dos misiles impactaran sobre el suelo, evitando que ambas salieran heridas.

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!" exclamo Trixie confundida y asustada.

Cuando Rainbow Dash estaba dispuesta a bajar, un rayo de energía impactaría sobre su espalda haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo, estrellándose contra el suelo con mucha fuerza, mientras el Profesor Calamitous se reía maliciosamente al ver que su plan funciono.

"¡Oooouuuuchhh!" dijo Dash, mientras trataba de levantarse.

"¡Aagh!...viejo tramposo" susurró Trixie muy adolorida.

Rainbow Dash y Trixie se pusieron de pie para ver quien las había atacado, ellas se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo rodeadas por 3 robots del mismo universo 3, Trixie y Rainbow Dash vieron al Profesor Calamitous y se dieron cuenta de que el control remoto que poseía en sus manos, era lo que usaba para controlar a sus 3 máquinas.

"Parece que están en problemas caballitos coloridos, no importa que tan fuerte sean, mis poderosos robots pueden acabar con ustedes, ellos son: Koitsukai, Panchia y Boraretor….son el arma perfecta del universo 3" dijo Calamitous muy confiado de sus máquinas.

"… _ **Especie: Pony, Nombre: Rainbow Dash, Origen: Universo 7, Debilidad: Sus alas**_ " dijo el robot Koitsukai mientras su cuerpo emitía pitidos electrónicos.

"¡¿Mis alas!?" exclamo Rainbow Dash molesta y confundida.

"Vámonos Rainbow" dijo Trixie.

"Oh no, ¡claro que no!" dijo Rainbow Dash, volando hacia Koitsukai a máxima velocidad, pero en ese momento el robot Boraretor dispararais un rayo de energía de sus ojos impactando en las alas de Rainbow Dash, haciendo que cayera al suelo malherida.

"¡Ay no puede ser!" exclamo Trixie muy molesta.

"¡SÁQUENLA DE LA PISTA!" grito Calamitous a sus robots, las 3 máquinas se dirigieron hacia Dash para ejecutar la orden que el Profesor le dio.

"¡No lo creo!" dijo Trixie disparando un rayo de magia en el suelo provocando una nube de humo la cual fue aprovechada por ambas ponies para escapar del lugar.

" _*Coff* *Coff*_ No van a escapar _, *Coff*_ tan fácilmente...¡RAYOS!" grito Calamitous al darse cuenta de que las ponies habían escapado, pero en realidad él no se dio cuenta de que en realidad ellas estaban ocultas en una pila de rocas.

"Uff, creo que se están yendo a otro lado" dijo Trixie asomándose.

"¡Agh! Creo que fue mala idea atacar sin tener un plan" dijo Rainbow Dash revisando sus alas, dándose cuenta de que tenían varios rasguños, además de que perdió varias plumas durante el ataque.

"Oye, se que tienes un poco de miedo de lo que esta pasando, pero recuerda aun somos un equipo, a pesar de las diferencias que hayamos tenido, todos confían en nosotras" dijo Trixie tratando de animar a Rainbow Dash, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Bill saco a Sunset de las rocas utilizando sus poderes místicos, Sunset tenia varios rasguños en su cuerpo, su chaqueta negra estaba dañada y rota además de que estaba despeinada.

"Hmph, vaya creí que me divertirías más, pero con unos pocos golpes estas acababa…que vergüenza" dijo Bill sarcásticamente.

"¡Aaahhhggg!...eres un monstruo" susurró Sunset adolorida.

"¡Ajajajaja! No es mi culpa que no aguantes nada" dijo Bill mientras se reía.

"No...ganaras" dijo Sunset con voz débil.

"Oh...pero ya lo hice, ¡AHORA ADIÓS!" grito Bill apunto de disparar un rayo de energía, pero en ese momento Star Butterfly aparecería por sorpresa y derribaría a Bill con una fuerte patada a su único ojo.

"¿Eh?" dijo Sunset confundida.

* * *

"¡Aahh! ¿¡Quien es ella!?" exclamo la Directora Celestia.

"Amm, creo que es del universo 10" comentó la Sub-Directora Luna.

"¿Por qué nos están ayudando?" dijo Rarity (U6) confundida.

* * *

"Tu eres...Star, ¿verdad?" dijo Sunset mientras sujetaba su brazo derecho, el cual estaba con muchos rasguños.

"Sip, ¿ya me había visto?" preguntó Star.

"Por supuesto, Twilight me contó que la ayudaste antes" dijo Sunset.

"Exactamente, mi papá me pidió que les ayudará con ese triángulo feo" dijo Star.

Bill se levantó del suelo mientras chasqueaba sus dedos, arreglando su ojo debido a que se había dañado con el golpe de Star, "Grrrr, eso dolió" dijo Bill muy enojado.

"¡Uuuyy! ¡Esta enojado!" dijo Sunset muy asustada.

" _Gulp_ , Creo que si" susurró Star con los mismos nervios de Sunset.

"¡Que sorpresa! ¡Universos 6 y 10 haciendo equipo! ¡Son tan tiernos!" dijo Cipher con voz sarcástica.

"¿Qué se supone que vamos hacer?" preguntó Sunset.

"...Atacar" dijo Star con una sonrisa confiada.

Entonces Star comenzaría a disparar rayos mágicos color rosa hacia Bill Cipher, el desviaba los rayos mágicos con sus manos muy fácilmente, Star se posicionó en una de las rocas cercanas y continuó disparando rayos de magia hacia Bill, pero nuevamente eran desviados por Cipher con suma facilidad, provocando un poco de enojo en Star.

"Grrrr, ¡Deja de moverte!" exclamo Star molesta.

"¡Eso no te va a funcionar Star! Ya lo intente, debemos usar magia mas poderosa" comento Sunset.

"¡Oh que inteligente eres genia! ¿Qué sugiere tú?" dijo Star sarcásticamente causándole un poco de molestia a Sunset.

"Trabajando juntas, combinado nuestras magias para poder detener a Bill, aunque no nos conozcamos debemos hacer equipo" explico Sunset.

"¡Je! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Aaaaaahhhhh!" gritó Star mientras elevaba su poder, su cuerpo comenzaría a tornarse de color dorado brillante, los cuernos de la diadema que Star tenia en su cabeza aumentaría de tamaño, le saldrían alas en la espalda y le crecían más brazos hasta tener 3 en la derecha y 3 en la izquierda.

"¡WOW!" exclamo Sunset impresionada después de ver la sorprendente transformación de Star.

"Ummm, es una buena apariencia…tal vez me divierta más contigo" dijo Bill Cipher muy confiado.

"¡Ahora si sabrás lo que pasa cuando te metes conmigo...PERDERÁS!" exclamo Star mientras sonreía muy confiadamente.

 _Cuando todo parecía perdido para el universo 6, el Rey River quien es el representante del universo 10, le pidió a su hija Star Butterfly que ayudara a Sunset Shimmer…antes de que Cipher eliminara a Sunset del torneo, en este momento Star Butterfly se ha transformado para enfrentase contra Bill…¿Serán capaces estas 2 chicas de luchar contra el despiadado guerrero del universo 11? Quedan 27 minutos para el final del torneo._


	13. Capitulo 13: Universo 10 vs Bill Cipher

Capítulo 13: ¡El Poder Del Universo 10!

Bill Cipher observaba a Star Butterfly, guerrera del universo 10, quien por órdenes de su padre el Rey River, ha decidido ayudar a Sunset Shimmer quien se encontraba llena de heridas en su cuerpo o la intensa pelea contra Cipher, para enfrentar al poderoso guerrero Star decidió transformarse en una especie de mariposa humanoide de color dorado con varios brazos.

"¿Se supone que van a ganarme peleando juntas? ¡Ja! ¡Me gustara ver sus feos rostros cuando use sus temores!" dijo Bill Cipher riéndose de forma confiada.

"Mmmm, lo dudo" respondió Star con sonriendo.

"¿Cuál es el plan?" preguntó Sunset.

"Pfff, ya te lo dije, atacar" dijo Star, después de eso ella comenzó a volar hacia Bill disparando rayos de magia color amarillo, el guerrero del universo 11 esquivaba los ataques de Star usando sus dedos para teletransportarse.

"¡ _Golpe Narval_!" grito Star disparando un poderoso hechizo que a Bill no le costaría trabajo de desviar usando sus poderes.

Star no se detendría con su ofensiva y continuaría atacando a Bill con varios puñetazos y patadas, ataques que el guerrero del universo 11 estaba deteniendo con mucha facilidad provocando que Star comenzara a desesperarse.

"¡Vamos, vamos, te detendré!" exclamó Star mientras seguía atacando con todas sus fuerzas

* * *

"¡Star no le está haciendo nada!" gritó River desde las gradas, asustado de ver como su hija no estaba teniendo resultados con su pelea.

"¡Vamos princesa!" exclamó Hekapoo.

* * *

"¡Ya lo sé!" dijo Star mientras continuaba atacando, pero comenzó a sentir cansancio por la prolongada lucha.

"¡Mi turno!" dijo Bill chasqueando sus dedos y alejándose de Star.

Cipher se posicionó encima de una roca gigantesca que estaba enfrente de ellos, de inmediato uso sus poderes para levitar todas las rocas que estaban alrededor de él, sin perder el tiempo comenzó a arrojarle las rocas a Star para sorpresa de ella, Sunset se sorprendería de este hecho porque fue de esa manera como Bill la había vencido hace poco, Star sin perder el tiempo comenzó a esquivar las rocas que se aproximaban a ella a toda velocidad mientras lanzaba rayos mágicos de sus manos, destruyendo algunas rocas lejanas.

Bill no se detendría y esta vez comenzaría a levantar rocas cada vez más grandes para arrojárselas a Star, ella comenzó a tener problemas para esquivar las rocas cada vez más grandes que se aproximaban, cuando Star esquivó una de las rocas más grandes, se dio la vuelta para ver donde había caído la roca, pero cuando levantó la mirada una de tantas rocas chocó contra su cuerpo y Star se terminó estrellando contra el suelo.

Sunset se quedaría sin palabras al ver como Star también había caído en la trampa de Cipher, Star se levantó del suelo pero de inmediato más rocas comenzaron a sepultarla, a pocos metros de esa zona se encontraban los guerreros Marco Diaz y Tom Lucitor del mismo universo 10 que Star Butterfly quienes habían observado como su amiga fue sepultada.

"¡Star está en problemas!" exclamo Marco muy asustado.

"Calma por favor...¡NO LO HAGAS MARCO!" gritó Tom al ver como su amigo corría hacia Bill Cipher para atacarlo.

Bill se encontraba satisfecho de cómo había derrotado a Star Butterfly de una manera tan sencilla, "Bueno, bueno, es divertido entretenerme con estos debilu...".

"¡ALTO!" grito Marco muy molesto interrumpiendo a Bill mientras él se acercaba a su espalda para atacarlo.

"¡Bang!" dijo Bill chasqueando sus dedos apareciendo una barrera mágica entre él y Marco Diaz, el chico del universo 10 se chocaría contra la barrera recibiendo un impulso de energía que recorrería todo su cuerpo haciendo que saliera disparado hacia los límites de la plataforma.

Marco estaba a punto de caer eliminado, pero su amigo Tom Lucitor lo terminaría salvando al último momento, poniéndolo a salvo mientras Bill se giraba para mirarlos a ambos.

"¡Marco! ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Tom preocupado por su compañero.

"¡Arrghh!...eso creo" respondió Marco poniéndose de pie.

"Eso fue muy arriesgado" comentó Tom.

"Lo sé, pero esa cosa ni siquiera me volteó a ver y casi me vence" dijo Marco un poco nervioso.

"Vaya, más marionetas de carne, el humano perdedor Marco Diaz y el demonio del inframundo Tom Lucitor" comentó Bill sarcásticamente.

"¡¿Cómo conoces nuestros nombres?!" preguntó con molestia.

"Soy un ser muy poderoso de un mundo llamado 'El Reino De Las Pesadillas' ahí puedo ver los de todos los seres vivos, así como lo hace ella" respondió Bill señalando a Luna quien estaba en las gradas.

* * *

"Así que el también puede ver los sueños de los demás" comentó Luna con mucha intriga.

"Ese Bill es un monstruo imparable" dijo Cadance preocupada.

"No sé cómo no pusieron un límite de fuerza para los guerreros" comentó Celestia un poco irritada.

* * *

"¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, es inútil lo que hagan, soy el mejor de todos...y se los demostrare con una peña porción de todo mi poder!" dijo Bill mientras su ojo comenzaba a iluminarse.

Cuando Bill estaba dispuesto a atacar a Tom y Marco, un rayo de magia oscuro impactaría sobre la espalda de Cipher haciendo que detuviera el ataque estaba a punto de realizar, él se daría la vuelta y pudo a ver a la guerrera Eclipsa Butterfly también del universo 10 quien le había disparado a Bill con su varita mágica.

"...Eso si me dolió" susurró Cipher con voz seria y molesta mientras fruncía el ceño.

"No eres el único fuerte aquí Bill Cipher" respondio Eclipsa seriamente.

"Eclipsa Butterfly, la reina de la oscuridad" comentó Bill mientras el rasguño que había recibido en su espalda desaparecía.

"Y no solo es ella" dijo una voz masculina muy profunda, inmediatamente un de ser magia gigante con cráneo y cuerpo azul emergía del suelo para sorpresa de Bill.

"¡Tch! Omnitraxus Prime" susurró Bill aún más molesto.

Sunset estaba sorprendida de ver a tantos seres mágicos reunidos en un solo lugar, mientras que ella aun no podía hacer nada debido a sus recientes heridas que tuvo en el combate con Cipher, Eclipsa miró a Sunset quien estaba observando todo y le dio una instrucción.

"Disculpa jovencita, mientras nosotros nos encargamos de él...podrías ayudar a Star, aún sigue en las rocas" dijo Eclipsa.

"¿Ah? Si señora" dijo Sunset corriendo hacia el montón de rocas donde Star estaba sepultada.

Después de que Sunset se fue ayudar a Star, Eclipsa crearía un hacha y una espada usando la magia de su varita y se las daría a Marco para que luchara junto con ellos, Cipher estaba con mucha confianza porque creía que era imposible que unos mortales y un ser mágico pudieran detenerlo.

"¡ATAQUEN!" gritó Eclipsa haciendo que sus compañeros corrieran a atacar a Bill.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Twilight se encontraba descansando con Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy con quienes por fin había podido reencontrarse después de separarse durante la batalla contra Cipher, Dash hablaba con Twilight sobre el siguiente movimiento que iban a realizar.

"Tenemos que hacer algo más que estar aquí sentadas" comentó Rainbow Dash muy ansiosa por seguir luchando.

"Amm, creo que deberíamos esperar a que Twilight se recupere" dijo Fluttershy.

"Lo sé, lo sé…es que ya me gustó la idea de pelear contra sujetos sorprendentes y geniales" respondió Dash.

"No te preocupes Rainbow, cuando este mejor te prometo que haremos eso que dices" comentó Twilight con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡No es necesario que esperen!" exclamó una voz femenina llamando la atención de las 3 ponies.

Las 3 de inmediato miraron hacia su derecha, y pudieron ver a las gemas Garnet, Amatista y Perla del universo 2, quienes habían llegado con ellas para luchar, Twilight se puso seria al ver en la situación en la que estaban.

"Oh no" susurró Twilight preocupada.

"Yo las conozco, ustedes son del mismo equipo de la mujer que atacó a Starlight y Trixie" dijo Dash.

"Así es, venimos a vencerlas" dijo Perla seriamente.

"Estamos en problemas, Twilight aún no se recupera" dijo Rainbow.

"¡Agh! No se preocupen, puedo pelear...siento que me puedo recuperar poco a poco" dijo Twilight poniéndose de pie.

"¿Qué hay de ti Fluttershy, puedes hacer esto?" preguntó Rainbow.

"Si, ya no le quiero tener miedo a nada" respondió Fluttershy muy segura de lo que decía.

Las 3 ponies y las 3 gemas se prepararon para el combate, pero mientras esa pelea comenzaba, la lucha que estaba ocurriendo entre Bill Cipher y el resto de guerreros del universo 10, los cuales como era de esperarse estaban teniendo serios problemas para dañar a Cipher, él había aparecido varios brazos con la ayuda de sus poderes mágicos para enfrentarse a los guerreros del universo 10.

* * *

Tom y Marco estaban atacando al mismo tiempo a Bill pero el detenía los golpes de sus rivales usando los múltiples brazos que había creado, Tom se alejó de Bill, sus ojos habían perdido sus pupilas iluminándose de color rojos mientras la ira de Tom aumentaba, mientras que un aura de fuego rodeo el cuerpo del joven demonio.

Bill volteó a ver a Tom mientras este preparaba un ataque especial contra el guerrero del universo 11, Lucitor comenzó a pronunciar unas extrañas palabras en un idioma nunca antes visto, de inmediato 4 paredes con escritos ilegibles aparecieron del suelo y encerraron a Bill Cipher en una prisión demoníaca, evitando que el poderoso ser siguiera combatiendo.

"¡Lo lograste Tom!" exclamó Marco muy feliz y emocionado.

"Buen trabajo" dijo Eclipsa con tranquilidad.

"Uff, uff, gracias...uff, creo que lo hemos conseguido" dijo Tom un poco cansado después de realizar ese hechizo demoníaco.

Pero Omnitraxus Prime no estaba muy seguro de que Bill Cipher hubiera sido derrotado y utilizó su magia para saber que estaba pasando dentro de la prisión demoníaca.

"¡No! ¡Bill Cipher aún sigue muy poderoso, siento que va a hacer algo peligroso!" exclamó Omnitraxus muy nervioso.

"¡No puede ser!" dijo Tom muy asustado.

"Descuida Tom, aún podemos detenerlo, ¿Verdad Eclipsa?" dijo Marco mientras miraba a la mujer del universo 10.

Eclipsa se había quedado totalmente quieta mientras tenía una mirada perdida, Marco, Tom y Omnitraxus estaban confundidos al ver que la reina de la oscuridad no reaccionaba, el humano del décimo universo se acercó un poco a Eclipsa para saber que le sucedía.

"Eclipsa, ¿Estas bien?" preguntó Marco.

"...¡Eclipsa Butterfly no está disponible por el momento!" dijo Eclipsa, cuya voz era una mezcla de la suya con la de Bill Cipher, mientras sus ojos tenían la apariencia del guerrero del universo 11.

"¿¡QUE!?" exclamó Marco sorprendido y asustado.

"¡No puede ser!" dijo Tom con impresión.

"¡Oooohhhh! ¿Qué pasó?" dijo Zeno-Sama.

"¡Si! ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó el otro Zeno.

"Al parecer el ser Bill Cipher tiene la habilidad de poseer a los demás, es una técnica muy útil" comentó Daishinkan.

"¡No puede ser! ¡Ese monstruo ha poseído a Eclipsa!" dijo Marco muy asustado.

"¡Jajajaja! ¡Veamos qué tan fuerte es este saco de carne!" dijo Eclipsa poseída mientras tomaba su varita y la alzaba al aire, causando que la varita comenzara a iluminarse.

"Creo que ahora si estamos un problemas" susurro Tom.

"¡No se dejen intimidar!" gritó Omnitraxus levantando su puño y dirigiéndolo hacia Eclipsa poseída.

Inesperadamente usaría su varita para crear un campo de fuerza color morado que aparecería alrededor de ella, deteniendo el golpe de Omnitraxus para sorpresa de él.

"¡Wow! ¡No está mal!" dijo Eclipsa poseída con entusiasmo.

"Oh no" susurro Omnitraxus.

"¡Es mi turno! ¡ _Black Velvet Inferno!_ " grito Eclipsa poseída disparando un rayo de magia oscuro desde su varita el cual impactaría sobre el cuerpo de Omnitraxus envolviéndolo en una esfera de oscuridad, segundos después ocurriría una potente explosión que haría que Marco y Tom tuvieran que tirarse al suelo para evitar ser expulsados de la plataforma.

"¡Aaaahh Jajaja, esta varita es impresionante!" exclamó Eclipsa poseída muy emocionada.

"Uff…eso estuvo cerca" dijo Tom muy aliviado.

"Jeje, Omnitraxus no es tan fuerte como pensaba" dijo Eclipsa poseída mientras veía el cráneo de Omnitraxus caer justo al lado de ella.

"¡NO!" gritó Marco impresionado de lo que veía.

"Hasta nunca" susurro Eclipsa poseída lanzando el cráneo fuera de la arena de combate.

* * *

"Omnitraxus Prime del universo 10, ha sido eliminado" dijo Daishinkan mientras el cráneo de Omnitraxus aparecía en las gradas del universo 10.

"Ah...ah...Omnitraxus esta..." dijo River un poco nervioso.

"No, el hechizo que Bill Cipher hizo usando a Eclipsa Butterfly solo le quitó su esencia a Omnitraxus Prime por unos minutos, técnicamente sigue vivo pero sin poderes" explico Daishinkan a River.

"¿Enserio? Ahora si estamos en problemas" susurro River muy nervioso.

* * *

"¡Deja controlar a Eclipsa nacho parlante!" exclamó Marco molesto.

"¿ _'Nacho parlante'_?...¡TE ENSEÑARE RESPETO HUMANO!" grito Eclipsa poseída con enojo, disparando algunos pequeños rayos de magia oscura que el joven Marco no tardaría en esquivar con ayuda de sus habilidades atléticas.

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó Marco sarcásticamente.

"No, aún tengo más" dijo Eclipsa poseída sosteniendo su varita con fuerza mientras los 2 símbolos en sus mejillas comenzaban a iluminarse y sus ojos se tornaban de color morado intenso sin pupilas.

"¿Eh?" dijo Marco confundido.

"... _Llamo al hechizo que no tiene nombre alguno…el regalo de mi madre con el que reinó…Eclipsa mi corazón con poder legítimo...¡DE PIE ANTE LA REINA Y ACOBARDENSE!_ " gritó Eclipsa poseída disparando de su varita una gigantesca mariposa negra con rostro de calavera la cual se dirigiría a Marco y Tom a toda velocidad.

De inmediato Tom agarraría el brazo de Marco y usando su otro brazo expulsaría una llamarada de fuego que sirvió para impulsarlos lejos del trayecto del hechizo oscuro, la mariposa atravesaría la roca gigante que estaba detrás de Marco y Tom antes de quitarse del camino la cual fue atravesada sin ninguna complicación para sorpresa de los 2 chicos.

El hechizo oscuro comenzaría atravesar todas las rocas que se encontraban en su camino mientras que estuvo a punto de impactar con varios guerreros que alcanzaron a quitarse del camino justo a tiempo, la mariposa oscura se elevó en el cielo y atravesó la sección de las gradas donde estaba el universo 9 antes de ser borrado dejando ese lugar totalmente desintegrado para horror de River quien estaba muy cerca de esa parte.

* * *

"¡AAAAAHHHH!" gritó River impresionado y muy asustado.

"¡Destruyó las gradas y parte de las rocas que estaban en la arena como si fueran papel!" exclamó Hekapoo llena de terror.

"¡¿Co...Como es posible esto, se supone que todo esto fue construido con el material más resistente de todos los universos?!" dijo Dave igual de asustado.

"Oh...por...Celestia" susurró Rarity que se había quedado sin palabras al ver eso.

"Todo lo que tocó esa cosa...desa...desapareció" tartamudeó Applejack completamente nerviosa.

"El poder del universo 10 es muy aterrador" susurró Celestia impresionada y nerviosa.

"Si esa cosa hubiera tocado a alguien ahora mismo estaría desintegrado como esas rocas" dijo Luna.

* * *

Después de realizar ese potente hechizo, Eclipsa poseída caería al suelo con pocas fuerzas, de inmediato Marco y Tom corrieron hacia ella para ver cómo se encontraba.

"Eclipsa, ¿Estas bien?" preguntó Marco.

"Oooohhhh...¿Qué me pasó?" dijo Eclipsa confundida de lo que había pasado.

"¡Bill ya no te controla!" dijo Tom muy aliviado.

"¿De qué están...?" en ese momento una explosión a lo lejos interrumpiría a Eclipsa haciendo que los 3 miraran hacia donde ocurrió la explosión.

Bill había destruido la prisión demoníaca de Tom con suma facilidad y ahora se estaba dirigiendo a los 3 muy lentamente.

"¡No puede ser!" exclamó Marco asustado.

"¡Esa cosa podía haberse liberado hace mucho!" dijo Tom molesto.

"¡Ja! ¡Claro que podía, pero quería divertirme un poco con ustedes, ya que me entretuve mucho…es hora de acabar con ustedes" dijo Bill maliciosamente mientras se acercaba a ellos.

* * *

"Mmmm, ese villano me agrada bastante, hace bien su trabajo de humillar a los héroes…¡Jajajaja!" dijo Black Hat con una sonrisa de maldad.

"¿Qué opina de él jefecito?" preguntó Flug.

"Es poderoso…aunque yo lo soy más" respondio Black Hat mientras veía la pelea.

* * *

Eclipsa estaba demasiado débil como para poder moverse y observaba impotente como Bill Cipher se acercaba hacia ellos, Tom dio unos pasos delante para proteger a sus 2 compañeros sin impórtale arriesgar su vida, Cipher extendió su mano hacia Tom.

"¡Ven aquí!" exclamó Bill atrayendo a Tom hacia el con sus poderes telequineticos, Tom estaba asustado de no poder moverse mientras Bill lo miraba fijamente.

"¡NO! ¡Suéltame!" gritaba Tom desesperado tratando de liberarse.

"Ah, Thomas Draconicus Lucitor, príncipe del inframundo del universo 10" comentó Bill.

"Si, ¿Y qué?" dijo Tom.

"Defiendes mucho a tu amigo Marco, pero…¿Realmente crees que tu novia Star te ama de verdad?" preguntó Bill.

"...¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Tom confundido.

"Yo soy capaz de ver el futuro de tu universo, Star te traicionará y abandonará por tu mejor amigo Marco Diaz" dijo Bill a Tom dejándolo impactado.

"¡¿Qué!?" exclamó Tom sorprendido.

"Así es Thomas, Star y Marco te traicionarán" respondió Bill.

"¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Sé que Marco besó a Star pero él ya me dijo que no significó nada!" dijo Tom con lágrimas en los ojos al no creer lo que Bill le decía.

"No te engañes a ti mismo Tom, esta es la prueba" dijo Bill mientras su ojo comenzó a mostrar estática hasta finalmente revelarle a Tom una imagen del futuro donde Star besaba a Marco Diaz destrozando los sentimientos de Tom, mientras que Marco observaba totalmente impactado ese evento del futuro.

Inmediatamente para horror de Marco Diaz, Bill dispararía un rayo de energía azul desde su mano sobre el pecho de Tom haciendo que se estrellara contra unas rocas lejanas aprovechándose de que aún seguía en shock por esa revelación.

"¡TOM!" gritó Marco muy asustado y preocupado.

"¡Tú sigues!" exclamó Bill levitando a Marco con sus poderes y estrellándolo contra el suelo con mucha fuerza, dejándolo herido.

Marco estaba desorientado y a punto de recibir un ataque de Bill que sin dudas terminaría con el derrotado y descalificado fuera de la pista, pero cuando Bill se disponía a acabar con Marco de una vez por todas recibiría un rayo de magia en su espalda haciendo que se detuviera, Cipher se daría la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que Star Butterfly aún seguía de pie después de haber sido sepultada por rocas.

"¡Vaya parece que la princesa más fuerte de todas sigue en pie!…¡Oh es cierto, no eres Twilight Sparkle, me equivoqué!" dijo Bill sarcásticamente.

"¡Esto ha terminado Bill, no dejaré que los lastimes!" exclamó Star.

"Ya veo, ¿Hablas de tu novio en las rocas?" preguntó Bill señalando a Tom inconsciente, "¿Oh hablas de tu otro noviecito que está delante de mí?" volvió a preguntar Bill señalando esta vez a Marco.

"¡ESO NO TE IMPORTA! ¡ _Blueberry Cupcake Bazooka_!" gritó Star furiosa creando con su magia una bazooka hecha de magia un potente rayo que se dirigiría hacia Bill, el detendría el ataque con su mano y lo destruiría fácilmente.

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó Bill causando más enojo en Star.

"¡Grrrr! ¡AUN NO HAS VISTO NADA! ¡ _Ráfaga De Gusanos De Luz_! ¡ _Explosión De Bofetada De Corazón Reluciente_! ¡ _Golpe Narval_! ¡ _Avalancha Arcoíris_! ¡ _Explosión De Estrella Fugaz_ **!** " gritaba Star lanzando hechizos uno tras otro ininterrumpidamente hacia Bill, el crearía más brazos con sus poderes destruyendo y desviando todos los hechizos de Star con suma facilidad.

Antes de que Star pudiera hacer un hechizo más, Bill chasquearía sus dedos y aparecería detrás de Star y con un potente golpe la mandaría contra el suelo haciendo que perdiera su transformación quedando gravemente herida, Bill caminaría hacia ella lentamente extendiendo su mano a punto de vencerla, pero en ese momento sentiría un ligero golpe en su espalda.

Sunset Shimmer había aprovechado de que Bill estaba distraído para asestarle un golpe en su espalda pero que no tuvo ningún en Cipher quien inmediatamente paralizaría a Sunset con sus poderes evitando que escapara, Bill se dio la vuelta y miró a Sunset quien estaba asustada por no poder moverse.

"Sunset Shimmer, la pony renegada del universo 6, la mocosa patética que trató de gobernar otro mundo usando a unos zombies adolescentes...¡UNOS MALDITOS ADOLESCENTES! ¡El plan más idiota del que he escuchado! No cabe duda que das vergüenza" dijo Bill sarcásticamente.

"No...no, yo cambié...soy una mejor persona" dijo Sunset débilmente.

"¡Jajaja! Si claro, tus amigas solo están contigo con lastima, no quieren que vuelvas a tratar de hacer tus maldades de nuevo" dijo Bill dejándola caer al suelo mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

"...No es cierto" susurró Sunset mientras miraba el suelo, Bill se acercó a Star para vencerla.

Sunset comenzó reflexionar sobre las palabras tan duras que Bill Cipher le dijo, comenzó a ver su vida y todas las cosas que había hecho hasta el momento, cuando abandonó a Celestia, como casi destruía la escuela de Canterlot High robando la corona de Twilight, su redención y papel fundamental para derrotar a las Dazzlings, como ayudó a la Twilight del universo 6.

Y ahora el papel de ayuda que estaba desempeñando para vencer a Bill, ella sentía que su propósito no era simplemente ser el ser un saco de boxeo para Cipher, Sunset sabía que no iba a permitir que nadie amenazará a sus amigos ni a su universo, entonces ella se puso de pie con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y observó a Bill Cipher quien estaba a punto de vencer a Star.

"Yo no volveré a esa horrible vida, mis amigas siempre me han apoyado…ellas nunca estarían conmigo por lastima, yo jamás...¡Jamás!...¡Grrrr!...¡Jamás!...¡LAS ABANDONAREEEEEEEEEE!" dijo Sunset lanzando un poderosísimo grito mirando hacia el cielo mientras su cuerpo era cubierto por un resplandor amarillo intenso haciendo que Bill desviará su atención de Star.

* * *

"¡Aaahhh! ¡¿Qué sucede?!" exclamó Celestia cubriendo su rostro para no ser cegada por ese resplandor que emanaba de Sunset.

"¡No lo sé...pero siento que algo le sucede a Sunset!" dijo Luna también cubriéndose el rostro.

"¡Siento que la fuerza de esa chica está aumentando!" exclamó Diamante Amarillo quien tenía su atención en aquella batalla.

"¡Increíble!" exclamó Diamante Azul sorprendida.

* * *

Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Sci-Twi del universo 6 se percataron del resplandor que Sunset expulsaba de su cuerpo y al verlo se dieron cuenta casi de inmediato, llenándolas de mucha alegría.

"Oigan, ¿No les parece familiar esto?" preguntó Dash (U6) con una sonrisa confiada.

"Si, es cuando ocurrió lo de Midnight Sparkle" comentó Sci-Twi con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"¿Acaso estará volviendo a ocurrir?" preguntó Fluttershy un poco confundida.

El resplandor finalmente había desaparecido, pero ahora Sunset tenía una sorpresa para todos los que observaban la pelea, su cuerpo había cambiado radicalmente, su chaqueta negra desapareció pasando a tener solo su blusa blanca con algunos tonos amarillos, botas naranjas, símbolos de su Cutie Mark de soles en sus brazos, dos enormes alas amarilla hechas con magia en su espalda y un enorme cuerno que emanaba una luz blanca dejando un poco sorprendido a Cipher.

"¡¿Sunset?!" preguntó Star totalmente impactada.

"Ah, vaya esto sí que es raro de ver" dijo Bill dejando a Star.

"...Ya no permitiré que sigas atacando a todos" dijo Sunset con voz serena y tranquila.

"Nada mal Sunset" respondió Bill igual de calmado.

"Ahora mi nombre es...¡Daydream Shimmer!" dijo ella con seriedad.

"*Hmph* Da igual los nombres que tengas, eres una hormiga comparada conmigo saco de carne y…" antes de que Bill pudiera siquiera terminar de hablar, recibiría una potente patada al ojo de Bill por parte de Daydream Shimmer, lanzándolo varios metros en el aire para sorpresa de Star que no se esperaba este aumento de fuerza en Sunset.

Bill Cipher aun seguiría en el aire después de recibir esa patada, antes de que pudiera recuperarse de este ataque, Daydream Shimmer dispararía una ráfaga de bolas de energía que impactarían sobre el cuerpo de Bill haciendo que diera varias vueltas en el aire hasta estrellarse contra el suelo provocando un ligero temblor, Eclipsa, Marco y Tom se quedaron impactados al ver esta demostración de fuerza.

"¡Esta chica es increíble!" exclamó Tom mientras aún seguía en la pila de rocas.

"¡¿Qué pasó con Bill?!" exclamó Marco.

El polvo donde había caído Bill se había disipado después de unos segundos, el ser triangular estaba de pie sobre el suelo con una herida en su ojo, estando a unos pocos pasos del borde la plataforma para horror del Bebe-Tiempo y Blendin Blandin quienes estaban en las gradas sorprendidos como el resto.

"Bill…Bill estaba a punto de perder" tartamudeó Bebe-Tiempo completamente sorprendido, el resto de sus guerreros que estaban en la gradas también se sorprendieron.

"Por fin pudo hacerle algo" dijo la Directora Celestia muy aliviada.

"¡Sunset es increíble!" exclamó Flash Sentry muy emocionado.

En la plataforma Bill se revisó por unos segundos su herida en el ojo pero la regeneró enseguida, pero su mirada dejaba más que en claro que no estaba nada contento con lo que acababa de suceder.

"...¡Eso si me dolió enserio!" susurró Bill con un tono de voz grave y enojado.

"Créeme, no es ni de cerca lo mejor que puedo llegar así que prepárate" dijo Sunset con el ceño fruncido mientras observaba a Bill muy enojado.

 _La batalla ha tomado un giro inesperado de los hechos, cuando todo parecía perdido para Sunset, Star y los demás, la joven del universo 6 pudo volver a despertar ese poder que tiempo atrás le había permitido convertirse en una forma más poderosa de ella misma llamada Daydream Shimmer dándole una nueva esperanza a los chicos del universo 10 de vencer a Bill, ¿El nuevo poder de Sunset servirá para derrotar a Bill Cipher? Quedan 24 minutos para el final del torneo._


End file.
